Ur Slave
by vampireheiress13
Summary: Bella the new town girl is ready prove that Edward Cullen can't get her. By some chances she—whether she like it or not—will be his slave for a week. But could a week change everything and make her his heart's slave...forever? Complete.
1. Introduction

**okay, so I error-proofed all chapters in this... so... haha if everything is still "brain-wrecking"... my apologies... *grins***

* * *

><p><strong>Here I am again, with an all new story entitled: <em>Ur Slave.<em>**

**Summary :**

Bella the new town girl is ready to prove that Edward Cullen can't get her. By some chances she—whether she like it or not—will be his slave for a week. But could a week change everything and make her his heart's slave—forever?

**Introduction:**

**Just Bella**

_I'm gonna be fine ... _

I tried to convince myself but it didn't work... I've never been this nervous: my hands all sweaty and my heart protesting to get off my chest! I have to admit it has something to do with the weather—it's sunny now in Forks, Washington but... whatever. Want a secret? I'm pretty crazy. Yup, I talk to myself a lot and sometimes argue. I have no brother or sister to talk with, with my problems not even a friend. All I have are frenemies that bullies me a lot. Those enemies had been my friend for a few minutes then they turned my enemies after so, calling me a slut—and I don't even know why. I think boys are involved. _Is it my fault if I'm that beautiful? _I wanted to say whenever they say bad things about me but I realized its cheap fighting back.

In all honesty, boys were never in my mind. I never trusted boys, period. And by that, it means I've never had a boyfriend. To me it's just plain ridiculous. Saying 'I love you', PDAs and gifts— it never made sense. I've never had a friend either... I hate my dad. I've never met him really and I don't find it hard to grow up with just my mother. Every time I was asked where he is I told them he's dead. But unfortunately, he's not. He's here actually at Forks Washington and he's the prior reason of me being sent here. It's my mom's last wish for me... to be with my father. But that won't happen.

I'm Isabella Marie Swan... I'm here for myself and for no one else.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : This is the story I'm working on... and I wished it turned out great :) My song inspiration for this story is Boyfriend by the Big Time Rush... haha! I just found it so cute and playboy-ish. So now I'm gonna play with Edward as a Playboy trying to prove to Bella that he can get anyone he wants. This should be part of chapter one but it will really be long so I decided to make it as my introduction. So wish me luck on this one and please Read and tell me what you think about it! Thanks so much.**

**~vampireheiress13~**


	2. Chapter One : It Started With A Kiss

okay! this chapter was rewritten... I don't know if I'll rewrite the whole story because It's really embarrassing that I write the way I write.

So... there are few words I added and it was a little bit obvious. but it won't change a thing I promise.

I hope my grammar and everything has improved, haha.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: It started with a kiss<strong>

****BPOV****

Forks, Washington, a small town located somewhere that whenever you tell someone you'll be there, everyone's reaction would be: "_where's that?" _blah blah. Neither I do not know its existence until the time my mom practically begged me to go there and live with my dad. Well, who am I to deny someone's dying wish? To see her struggling on her final breath, so I just said yes, but I'm not gonna live with someone who doesn't want me, right? So I just traveled with whatever money left to me.

Because of Forks almost nonexistence, almost all of its occupants are rich, like really rich. Well exclude my dad; he was just chief town after all. Also, I might add, the security is freaking strict, they don't just let any visitor in, so I used my "connections" with my dad. Well, that was the first time that I felt relieve that I was using his surname.

Because I don't have a car or any mode of transportation … I walked instead of wasting my money on cabs. The first thing I searched for was a job. And I thought that I would end up being a stripper or prostitute on a club because of my lack of documents and stuff, I found a decent job: A waitress at a coffee shop, the one that doesn't require a bright smile on every costumer, because I rarely smile.

My next stop would be a place to crash in… a cheap one apparently. That was the hardest of all because I don't know if Forks got something. I was scared that I'll live on the streets for a month. But I found one.

I flopped down my bed, ready to call it a night. I guess my first day on Forks had not been bad as expected. I haven't seen Charlie yet, I've got a job, I've got a bed to sleep in so.. All I have to worry now is… school.

_Well, there's no backing out now..._ I sighed. Here I was inside Forks one and only school. No public school. I enrolled after a week, and they were like "really happy" to have me here. Since I don't have anything, I applied for a scholarship and I got it. Full payment for the entire year like they'll pay for everything and all I have to do is just go in every day. So I did, and now I regretted it. I feel like a freaking shiny thing that everybody's staring at me, like, _is this the first time you've seen a commoner?_ A_m I the only girl with a backpack? _They're all scaring me actually. I bounce my feet up and down, bit my nails and reread my _E. C Academy _handbook with all its rules. But they just won't leave me alone! _That's it!_ I stood up dramatically and went in search for the library.

A few of the things that makes me smile is books. What can I say, I'm a reader. No one can separate me from my books. I'll kill you. So when I stepped inside the library, I was already in heaven. Bookshelves after bookshelves of books await me. And well, the library here is such an amazing place that I might think of moving here instead, of my apartment. I bit my lip as I moved around: from the Victorianesque floor to ceiling windows with blood red curtains, the plush chest chair by it, the dusty shelves filled with _treasures… _god. Since when have I been such a girl?

I picked up a book and was reading its back cover when… _bam!_

He cursed at me. It was a rough voice so I know it's a he.

"I'm so sorry!" My eyes widen when I realized the position we were in. I was so close to him, that not even air can pass through our body. What was worse when I realized he was smirking down at me.

My arms were around the book on my chest, so the reason why I'm attached to him was his arms linked around me. I started pushing him.

His smirk widens, "I don't know you."

"Well me either so…" _push_

"Not so fast baby,"

"Ugh!" I shoved him harder and he let go his hands raised up, as if surrendering.

"Name," he simply said.

I sighed and turned my back on him.

"I thought you want to know me!" He shouted.

I sighed and turned around, "What makes you think so?"

"You hugged me."

"Your arms were around me. And have you ever heard of an accident?"

He raise his eyebrow, "Oh really now?"

"Why are you so full of yourself?" I hissed.

He was clearly taken aback about what I said and… I felt kind of sorry for my rudeness. But he started it! To hide my sorry, I smiled at him and walked away.

When I put the book down on a table, I quicken my pace towards the doors. I was like inches away from escape when someone tugged me harshly by the arm.

"Ow!"

His grips on my arms loosen a little bit, "Not so fast." He gritted through his teeth.

_Doomed. _I swallowed before looking up at him and met his angry glare. _Now what?!_

"I said I was sorry!" I half-whispered.

He pursed his lips, "There's another way of saying sorry…" he smirked

"How?"

He licked his lips and started to leaned down on me. My eyes widened and I pushed his face up, "Back off!"

He removed my hands on his face, "Be quiet!"

"Be quiet! Back off! Let me go! Let me go! Help! Help! Rape! Rape!" I shouted again and again.

He shook me, "Shut up or I'll really kiss you!"

I was silenced by his threat but when I heard voices outside I continued shouting. Next thing I knew, I was silenced because something was on my lips. His lips.

Shit!

As hard as I could I bit down his lip the moment he started to open mine.

He cursed at me again, "Why did you do that?!" he pressed his fingers on his slightly bloodied bottom lip.

"Pervert!" I punched him. Hard on his jaw. And when I realized what I did, I run as fast as my feet could take me away from him.

"Get back here!" he shouted and went after me. I hid inside the girl's restroom around the corner and waited for him to disappear. My chest heaving, my hand covering my mouth to silence my loud breathing.

_What have I done?!_

My conscience bugged me at first but then, was it really my fault?! He kissed me for god's sake! _Shit. _He kissed me. That jerk just stole my first kiss! My first kiss! I composed myself.

I'm not weak. I'm not that girl that he could easily get and fool. I'm Isabella Swan and I can prove that I'm different from any other girl he ever met. I'll give him hell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: since i realized that you won't just kiss someone, (a reviewer noted that), I thought of a more concrete scene on why he did kissed her so... that's for today.**

**~ Vh13**

***I'm thinking of changing my penname. just thinking.***

**P.S**

**my reviewer who's asking my twitter account, I deleted it... I'm most active on tumblr. like really active, that you have to block me because I reblogged a lot of stuff. haha. **

**here is my url: deceivingfacade dot tumblr dot com. follow me! and message me if you like me to follow you back! I'd like to make new friends! and talk to someone since summer here is coming up!**

**and I'll be graduating from high school next week! (just saying) :)**


	3. Chapter Two : Leather Jacket

**Chapter Two: Leather Jacket**

I stomped my way to my Biology class, feeling very dizzy and it was from the kiss. I really want to erase it from my head but it just won't! I can still feel his lips on me, and it was annoying! It feels like I want to cut my lips off!

I sighed as I shook my head, _time to forget about him. Hope I'll never had a class with him..._

I walked inside with my head down ignoring everyone and made my way to the back of the room.

Beside a guy with thick black framed glasses, an empty seat awaits.

"Excuse me," he looked up to me with wide eyes, "Is this still available?" I asked politely, gesturing the open seat.

"Uhmmm... y—no. S-sorry." he stammered and pushed his glasses up.

I blinked and thanked him.

"Here's available." a familiar voice said from behind. He can't be _him, _can he?

I took a deep breath as I slowly turned around and, I was right.

He was there seating pretty, with his hands behind his head and his long legs hanged at someone's seat in front f him. He slid his sunglasses an inch down and eyed the open seat beside him.

"No thank you."

He smiled his annoying smile again, "It's clean."

I've met a few guys like him before and when they offer or asked for a favor, they want something in return.

"Is it free?" I asked and threw my arms across my chest.

Still, there was his grin, "You're good."

"What's the charge?" I gave up. Obviously I only have few minutes before the teacher show up.

"Your name,"

I rolled my eyes, "Up for a challenge? Figure it out yourself." I sighed as I sat down. Before I knew it, his finger hooked under my seat and pulled me closer to him guessing my plan on staying away.

"Uh-uh, it's part of the package."

I squeezed my eyes close, completely annoyed. It was so frustrating that I can't punch him, there are too many witnesses.

"Am I annoying you?" he asked with a hint of smile on his voice.

"Isn't it obvious?" I answered without looking at him.

He snorted then chuckled, "I'm Edward by the way. Edward Cullen." he said with his hands stretched towards me.

"I told you... figure it out yourself."

"Hmmm..." he breathed, "Want me to guess?" he asked leaning forward.

I pushed him away—alarmed, "Keep your distance!"

"Why miss Isabella? Or do you prefer Bella?"

I gasped. How did he figure out my name?! I didn't wear any name tag nor had my name stuck my in front of my Biology book!

He grinned showing his full white teeth, "Wondering how I know?"

"No." I lied.

He laughed and pushed his glasses up his hair, "I'm sorry, forgotten to introduce myself, I'm Edward Cullen, the son of the owner of this school. So that means, I can look through the student's profile whenever I want."

I scowled, "Very informative."

"I've never met anyone like you before—" he sat the way he sat earlier, "—cold. Usually girls, die just so get a smile for me or a wink. Likewise, you," he paused to look at me, "You made me like you more."

My face grew warmer that I had to look away, very embarrassed for him to see that I actually blushed at his words!

"And you're blushing." He announced as if I didn't know.

"So?" I snapped, "I'm cold it happens." It was half-lie. I'm really cold, and it goes through my white shirt that I have to rub my arms to convince him I'm really cold.

I heard him sigh and muttered 'whatever' then my sight was covered with a black shapeless thing.

I shove it away, "What now?"

He seems surprised, "You're cold right?" he eyed his leather jacket

I shook my head, "No thank you."

"Why do you always have to say no?!" he scolded and I glared at him. Suddenly he wrapped it around me.

"Hey!" I said shoving his hand away but it stayed at my back securing his jacket.

"Don't be stubborn. Wear it. We'll be stuck here for like an hour and Mr. Banner's pretty strict on people going out." he informed me as he scooted away.

I shrugged off his jacket but he glared at me, "It's rude to renounce a handsome guy's offer." he smiled his crooked smile, "And if you're worrying if it has germs or whatever—it's clean. Do you think a handsome guy like me has bad hygiene?" he laughed at his own joke

"Very funny." I rolled my eyes then looked for the holes of his jacket to shoot my arms in. Well I have to say it was nice, though I know he's just nice whenever he wants.

"You should sleep too. I'm not influencing you or something but I have to say it's gonna be boring to the core." he muttered. I noticed that he's glasses were covering his face now. I folded my arms on my desk to rest my head. A different scent radiated from his jacket, _it smelled... nice. _I carefully inhale the jacket. He smelled amazing. I can't describe what it smells like but...

I heard him chuckle which sent me sat straight.

"Do I smell that amazing?"

My cheeks warmed again and I punched his chest due to my annoyance. It made him shout, that people stared at us from across the room.

"Mind your own businesses!" he growled and they all looked away except for some girls who glowered at me.

"Be used to it." he said to me.

I looked at him, "Use to what?"

"Jealous alert."

"Huh?"

He sighed at my slow pick up, "NO GIRL COULD RESIST EDWARD CULLEN." he said like it was a universal rule.

"Well I could. I would." I answered quickly. I don't understand why girls just like his type—playboy, bad guy and such. This guy should never be loved or even trust!

He smiled, "Let's see about that"

"Whatever." I answered and that's the end of our conversation. I was relieved that he didn't bring up the "_kiss scenario". _He slept, I guess, and the others as well.

And it turned out he was right. It was so boring. I've been struggling to keep my falling lids open.

_Three minutes more to go... and I'm out. _

For a reason I don't know, I stared at him. I imagined that he was different, that he was not so arrogant and rude or whatever, that he was a just plain guy. Nice guy. He was handsome I have to say. _Not so bad at all... almost perfect, minus the attitude. He has perfect features: green eyes, nose, lips ... _

"Told you it would be boring." he suddenly said

It made me gasp, "You're awake?!"

"I was never asleep." he grinned.

I groaned he caught me!, "What's with the glasses?!"

His grin widened, "Fashion."

My blood boiled from embarrassment. I just told him I won't give in to him but he caught me memorizing his face!

He pushed his glasses up and stared at me, "Am I worth watching?"

My eyes widened and I slapped his face. I don't know why I did that...

The bell rang and I quickly ran as far as I could from that Biology room. When I know I was that far enough sweat covers my whole body.

_Why am I sweating too much? _I glanced down and horror washed through me.

I was still wearing his leather jacket.

And I'm dead.

**Thank You For Reading. J**

**~ vampireheiress13~**


	4. Chapter Three : Lunch Craze

**Chapter Three: Lunch Craze**

I was still gripping his jacket, as I walked to my next class, which was English. I don't know where I'll put it. I tried to throw it but I'm not really that bad, am I? It was a very brilliant idea though. I really didn't plan on running with it and I can't think of a way to give this to him!

There was only one thing on my mind as I walked: _how will I give him his jacket?! _

He probably have bunch of jocks with him and they'll make fun of me, thinking I was his new girl or something!

I sighed as I sat down and noticed guys eyeing me. _Here we go again... _ I grimaced and looked away.

_I don't know where to start looking for him!_ I let my head fall on my desk. _Ouch. _

"Respect for the table... It's kinda old." a man said and I quickly looked up and saw a tall dark boy.

He smiled at me, "Do you mind if I seat here?" he asked politely referring at the vacant seat beside mine.

"No. Not really," I answered lifting my book away which literally means _off limits, _but I don't know why I feel different towards him... he was so hard to turn down with his enthusiasm.

"Thanks!" He held out his dark hand and I took it, "I'm Jacob, Jacob Black."

I smiled, "Bella Swan."

His eyes widened, "Oh, you're the daughter of Chief Swan?"

"Yeah... I am," I said with hesitation.

"Why, he never mentioned you were coming." he muttered obviously to himself.

"He doesn't know." I quickly said.

He looked surprised, "He doesn't?"

"Yeah,"

"So... where are you staying?"

"I rent."

"Really? I bet it's hard for you to leave alone."

"Nah, I'm used to it."

He laughed with me, "Where you from?"

"Phoenix."

"How's Renee?"

It took me a while to answer him, it still hurts...

"Are you that close to my dad?" I changed the topic and he didn't seem to notice I was avoiding answering him.

"Yeah, you see our dads are close enough. We hang out at his house often times."

"I see." the words stung. _That's just great. He has lots of time with his friends than visit his family_, "Did he mention us a lot?"_I know how stupid this is but I have to ask._

He smiled, "Yeah. He always says how much he misses you and your mother."

"Oh."

"Can I ask how your mom is?" I guess I didn't fool him.

"She's gone now."

"I...Oh... I'm sorry really."

"I'm good" I tried to smile but he reached out to wipe something from my eyes and I figured out I was crying.

"I'm really sorry." he apologized sincerely.

"I told you it's alright."

He gestured a hand running along his lips, "Lips sealed. I won't talk anymore, I just hurt you."

I laughed and held up my fist and then ran it inches across his lips, "I unlocked it."

He chuckled, "Let me make it up to you. How about save you a seat for lunch?"

"Oh." I'm planning to be alone and actually I'm supposed to check the library to see if _he's_ there so that my burden will end.

"What's the matter? Have plans?"

"Actually yeah..."

"No, no it's okay."

I thought for a while. Cullen's not so important after all... "Sure I'll go with you."

His face brightened, "Thanks!"

"Welcome."

It was easy talking with Jacob. We could talk for hours and hours and it felt like it would be so happy to have a friend like him. He's the big brother I'm looking and been longing for. He was so easy to trust which never happened before to any boys I've met. They way he smile it makes me smile too.

Jacob escorted me to my next class. And after an hour, we have agreed to meet at _Elizabeth's. _

During my History Class, I've been hiding my map behind my History book, and tried to find the Elizabeth's stall but I can't. Even if I flip it over, Elizabeth won't show! I sighed giving up.

They have a different lunch area set up here. There are stalls on every corner with names but no Elizabeth present.

"Can I help you?" my blonde seatmate asked, "You seem pretty busy scanning the map."

"No thanks." I muttered without bothering to look up.

"I'm Mike."

"Yeah... Bella" I said still busy.

"Maybe I could help you."

I sighed giving up, "Do you know where Elizabeth is?"

"Oh no... I'm sorry"

_Great, _"Oh thanks anyway." _now... where's that thing?_

"It's exclusive... who told you that place anyway?"

_Exclusive?, _"A friend."

His arm dropped at my left shoulder, "But you could hang out with me and my friends at lunch..."

I glared at him for the first time during our entire conversation, "Keep your hands to yourself."

He gulped and slowly retreat his hand. When, the bell rang, I quickly shuffled out.

_Elizabeth, Elizabeth, Elizabeth ... where could you be?_

I chanted through my head as I went to different stalls. Well, the stalls were like coffee shops where you order your food inside the glass store and you eat it outside. _Classy..._

I sat down at a marble bench that surrounds the tree, giving up. A tap came from behind.

"Hi." a small girl beamed at me. She's small with long brown hair.

"Hello..."

"I'm Alice. Alice McCartey, you are?" her tiny voice squeaked as she introduced herself offering her small palm.

"Bella... Swan." I mumbled as I took it.

"Oh! You look like lost, are you?"

"Y...Yeah."

"I could help." she offered seating down beside me.

"Do you happen to know where, Elizabeth is?"

"Yeah I completely know!" she pulled my hand, "C'mon!" she towed me away running.

We reached a garden and above it a metal arc post says: Elizabeth.

"Here we are." she informed as we slowed down. We went inside pushing the olive green metal gates. As we walk, we were surrounded by tall hedges with small flowers tucked in.

"So... who's who?" she suddenly asked. I glanced down at her she looks like a thirteen year old with her dress flowing behind her as she walked with hands at her back.

"Who's what?"

She smiled up, "Who invited you here?"

"Oh... Jacob."

"Oooohh... Jacob..." she crooned, "Then why are you holding Edward's jacket?"

"Oh... that... you see—"before I could continue we reached the end of the bushes and a gazebo welcomed us at the center.

"Welcome to Elizabeth!" She pulled my hand again and then ran me to the gazebo.

"Wow isn't it? This place was named after Edward's mom."

"Edward?"

"Yeah. The only son of the owner of this school,"

"Oh. Yeah, I remember."

"So you've met..." she said and suddenly towed me on the nearby seat, "Tell me the details!"

"Uhmmm..." was all I could say.

"Why do you have his jacket? Did he let you borrow it? Or—"she gasped, "Did you steal it? Don't tell me you did."

I blushed defending myself quickly, "I did not. He lend it to me,"

"Oooohh... "She crooned again and leaned her chin on her palm eyeing me suspiciously, "So do you like him?"

"No!" I answered her urgently.

"Good! I mean, why not?"

"Arrogant guys aren't my type at all."

She laughed a melodic laugh, "Yeah, but he's nice you know, when you get to know him more."

"I don't have plans on knowing him more."

"So we meet again." a familiar voice said behind, I gulped, _oh just perfect!_

I looked around to find Edward leaning on the handles. Behind him three other guys were walking. Two were new –a blonde guy and a huge guy with Jacob smiling apologetically at me._ I guess he figured out that I took time looking for this. _

Edward hung at the entrance leaning to me, "So... you were talking about me—"before he finished, I threw his jacket on his face

He caught it, "I thought you're keeping it."

"Shut up. Be glad I didn't throw it out."

"Good thing you didn't. I will never wear this again." He said as he touched my nose with a tip of his finger. I quickly rubbed my nose.

"Whatcha got there Edward?" The blonde asked leaning, "Oohh... a beautiful lady—I mean two beautiful ladies." he said as he looked at giggling Alice.

"W-o-w..." the big guy said as soon as he approached, "Cute."

Jacob cut in, "Hey! She's my friend, respect please."

"Fine." the two muttered and shuffled in, "I'm Emmett." he bug guy said and held out his hand the same time the blonde guy introduced himself, "I'm Jasper."

I shook their hands with my both hands and they sat across us, "And I'm Edward." Edward said and held out his hand, he had a rose in his mouth.

I rolled my eyes at him.

Jacob smiled then winked at me when the boys took their seats on the other side of the gazebo "I'm sorry... Really I forgot Edward didn't put this in the map... sorry."

I smiled, "its okay. Just treat my lunch today."

He grinned widely showing off all his white teeth, "Sure!"

"I was just joking!"

"You already said it." he said and walked to their table

I was about to protest when Alice grabbed my attention, "Good thing you're already here Bella! Finally I have someone to talk to! And makeover! You're definitely in need of a total makeover!"

I shuddered. _Make over. _

I heard the boys laughing while Alice continued on chatting about her plans with me. I glared at them.

"So what do you think about that Bella?!" Alice asked.

"Uhmmm..." I hummed.

"Yes you approve! You totally have to hang out with us more often! How about... everyday?!"

"No!" I quickly said. I could not stand another hour with Cullen!

"N—no?" she stuttered.

"It's not what I meant!" I reached out for her and she broke into sobs. _Now what?!_

"Oh no!" Emmett gasped his head fell on his huge hands.

"NO! No!" Alice kept saying through her sobs and she ran away.

"What did I do?!"I gasped turning into stone.

Emmett looked troubled while Jacob, Jasper, and Edward started laughing.

"You see, when she adored _something_, she has to get it! And she'll break into sobs and there's no way to stop her!" Emmett stood up and kneeled in front of me, "Please tell me you'll stay! Please!"

I stared at him with horror, "Yeah," _Oh just... great!_

He sighed in relief then trapped me in a bone crushing hug, "Thank you!" he ran after Alice screaming, "Little Princess!"

I covered my head with my hands, "Oh no..."

They were laughing at me, "Shut up." I muttered particularly at Edward.

"You should have just said yes." He chanted

"I don't want to be with you!"

"Boom!" Jasper teased.

"Well you don't have any choice now... You're stuck with me 'till the end." he said and he winked at me.

"Don't worry Bella, I got your back." Jacob said smiling. _Even if Jacob's there, still Cullen will never leave a day without annoying the hell out of me!_

I grimaced and waited for Alice to come back.

_Now what?! I'll suffer twice! An hour with him in Biology and an hour with him during lunch break!_

**Thank You For Reading. **

**~vampireheiress13~**


	5. Chapter Four : Edward's Mind

**Chapter Four : Edward's Mind**

**EPOV**

As usual, after class, we went to our own private escape—my home bar.

"So what ya think of Bella?" Jasper asked which is hard to hear out because of Emmett's wild drum session.

My forehead creased. That took me off guard—actually I've been thinking about her. Well it was nothing serious. Just the scene when we kissed... I don't know why I did that crap. She's the first one to shout at me apart from Alice of course, I thought she bumped me on purpose, not until she scolded me and left. It was . . . new. . . .she didn't introduce herself that's why I ran after to ask for her name but her lips were just so kissable—and they looked so soft that I wondered what it feels like and turned out I'm right. Her lips were softer than it looked. I unthinkingly ran my tongue on my bottom lip.

"Ed?" Jasper asked again this time yelling impatiently for my answer.

"She's... tough." I answered shrugging then took a sip of my drink.

Jasper scowled, "Yeah right. Unusual. But Alice and Jacob can soften her up."

I snickered, "I don't know what's wrong with her. Maybe she's allergic to a very handsome guy."

Jasper sighed then shook his head, "Where's Jacob, anyway?"

Emmett and I shrugged. _Where in the earth is that kid? _Jacob is the nice guy in the gang and he's the most _charming,_ that every good girls love. Emmett is the most childish immature brat. Jasper on the other hand, is just like me. _Playboy. _

Girls were just a toy to be played at and trashed when we grew sick and tired of playing. Well we don't have choice, do we? We'll never be able to find the right girl for us because right after high school, we'll follow our fathers' footsteps and get married to a business partner's only daughters. I am talking about myself really. Jasper's soon to be bride will be Alice and they love each other now so there's no complication... they just won't admit it.

My whole life has been planned since before I was created. I'll get married at eighteen and I'll be in charge of our family business at twenty-five.

My family owns the leading company, called Cullen's corp. Like our motto: _name it, we have it_ says, we really have whatever you need. The Whitlock's own five star hotels, The McCartey's own resorts, while the Black's, coffee shops and Condominiums.

Among the four of us, the luckiest is Jacob. His mother and father are the most understanding parents alive to let him live freely.

"Of course at home." I answered.

"What if he's with Bella? Or talking to her?" Emmett said.

I scoffed, "So... what do you want me to do about it?"

Jasper chuckled and sat beside me, "Aren't you jealous? It looks like Jacob is making a move."

"So? I'm hotter and more handsome. That figures." I said confidently. Jacob never had a girlfriend and he likes keeping secrets from us of who he's dating. Screw him.

"You wish. Bella's nice, girls like her, likes nice guys. That figures."

I scowled, "Don't you have faith in me? And take note: not all good girls like good guys."

He laughed and touched his glass on mine. Emmett half-ran toward us after hours on ruining my drum set.

"Who are you talking about?" Emmett asked asking for a drink.

"Bella." we both answered.

"Ooohh... Don't tell me you don't want to hang out with her."

"Sure do." I answered, "And I'll make it more enticing."

They both looked at me curiously.

I sighed. Sometimes these guys were just brainless.

"I'll make fun of her," I smiled picturing out what things I'll do to make her more annoyed, "Play with her, I guess. Any suggestions? She's playing hard to get, you know."

They shook their heads slowly.

"I think that's a bad idea." Emmett contradicted.

"Yeah." Jasper agreed.

I sighed sharply, "Can't you see the fun out of it? She told me I'll never get her and I'll prove to her she's wrong."

"Alice's gonna sue me, really."

"Don't be afraid of that brat!" I said but in truth, I was afraid of her too. She'll just wail at us when we didn't give what she wanted—one small, annoying, spoiled brat—that was Alice.

"Speaking of her..." Emmett said, "She's protesting to allow uniforms—" he picked out a folded pink paper, "—Here."

I rolled my eyes as I stared at it. She's been demanding this uniform since forever. Every year she bugs me, and I say "I'll see what I can do." so she'll be happy. But I just trashed them until she forget about it.

"You know it's not a bad idea, at all." Jasper said, "Just imagine girls wearing skirts... Isn't that amazing?"

I rolled my eyes at him. He's such a pervert. But he's right in a way... I unfolded the paper and saw Alice's own design. Not so bad...

"Thanks, Jasper." I muttered darkly.

"Go boy!" Jasper cheered excitedly.

"We're going to wear uniform?!" Emmett asked.

"Of course we won't! Just the girls and guys wear pink stuffs." I stretched and kept the paper inside my pocket.

"What's so brilliant about that, Eddie boy?"

I smiled, "If every person in the school wears this uniform... short skirts and white polo... that includes Bella."

Jasper absorbed it for awhile then smiled dirtily agreeing with me, "You're such a dirty boy, Edward."

"Do you think others will do agree?"

"Of course! Only Bella didn't wear skirt at school. I'm just an observant."

"Alice will love this!" Emmett said and ran out to call Alice.

Jasper and I smiled evilly with same thing on our mind.

**BPOV**

P.E was unfortunately my last subject. I've always hated P.E I just get B's back in Phoenix because half of the semester, we do paper works, essays and such.

Now, I have to take P.E a lot seriously because I need to. My scholarship was at stake. And if anything went wrong, I don't want to end up asking help from my father. I hurried pass the students who were still changing out of their P.E uniform: a simple white tank top and navy blue shorts.

When I swung out the gym doors, Jacob's leaning on the wall with his eyes closed. I tiptoed toward him and folded my arms across my chest, frowning.

He slowly smiled, "You're late."

"Who told you to wait?"

His eyed slowly opened, staring me down, "Instincts. C'mon, I'll walk you home."

I blinked, "Why?"

It's pretty crazy how me—a man hater—softened up by Jacob Black in matter of hours that I agreed without hesitation on being alone with him.

"I want to know more about you,"

"Why?"

He shrugged; "Of course." he said looking up thoughtfully, "I'm your bestfriend, right?"

"You are?" I challenged.

"Aren't I?"

I shrugged than chuckled, "We just talked and met—what—like, few hours ago..."

He tucked my arm securely under his, "Oh, it doesn't matter!"

We laughed and we walked home attacking me with series of questions.

"Who's your celebrity crush?" he asked. We're halfway to my place and since we left school, we've been talking and laughing at each other.

"Pass. You?"

He shrugged, "I dunno." he said, still my arm on his, "What's your fave color?"

"Blue. You?"

"Me too!" he answered cheerfully, "What's your favorite smell?"

"Trees." I laughed, saying whatever comes on my mind, just like what we've agreed, "You?"

"Roses, I guess."

Before he could ask again I stopped him and announced that we reached my house. A two-storey apartment with complete furnishing that comes for a really cheap price.

"Uhmm... would you like to come in?" we were now under the porch in silence. I don't know what to offer to him... but it's a long walk and I have water and juice.

He shook his head and smiled, "No. What would you neighbours think?"

I laughed, "Well then..."

"Can I ask one more?" he asked hesitantly.

"Sure, go ahead."

"How can you I mean... afford to leave all alone?"

I chuckled, he seems to think I'm way too young to be independent and feed myself, "I'm older than you think you know."

He smiled, "I know. But... still it must be hard"

"It wasn't so bad..." I muttered staring at my feet, "My mom left savings for me and I have mine... and that coffee shop around the corner's pretty helpful."

"Coffee shop?"

"Yeah. The _Black Bean Cafe_? I have to work there every weekend"

He laughed like there's an inside joke I'm missing, "Oh yeah... Well, go inside now."

"Bye," I said unlocking my door and I could still feel him behind me, "Jacob?"

"Yes?"

I turned around, "How will you go home anyway?"

"I'll drive,"

"Drive?"

"Yeah... left it at school"

My eyes widened in horror, "So you mean..." _You have to go back?!_

"Yeah." he answered with a sheepish grin

"You didn't tell me!"

He laughed walking backwards away from me, "It's worth it!" he waved a hand like salute, "See you tomorrow!"

Then he ran leaving my mouth open for protests.

I sighed as I made my way to bed. I was too tired about everything that happened today. Everything happened so fast. Could I ever be this unfortunate? I sprawled across my bed fully dressed. First of all, I met the most, arrogant guy who stole a kiss from me, and stuck with him all year. I met my first guy friend and girl friend today, which unfortunately relates to him. Should all people have to revolving around Edward Cullen? I don't know what's ahead of me with him. A long year torture when its Biology time—I just hope the sitting arrangements weren't permanent.

Another thing, I was scared for my scholarship! Basketball's first in line P.E and I'm very weak at it. I don't know what I'll do! I was pretty sure I can pass my other subjects but sadly P.E is being difficult on me!

My phone buzzed from my pocket. It is a message from an unregistered number.

"_Dear Students , _

_This is the official message from the principal of E.C Academy._

_Please be informed that starting the next day onwards, you will be wearing the official uniform of E.C Academy._

_Get your uniforms as soon as you entered the school premises. _

_Thank for your cooperation"_

Uniform? The handbook never mentioned anything about wearing uniforms. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_I can say that I was having a nightmare. _

_I was holding hands with the person I hate the most in the entire human race and I "was" enjoying it. _

_We faced each other with a smile as he tucked a hair behind my ear and I giggled. _

_He bent slowly down and pressed his lips down on mine. Instead of pushing him, my arms looped tightly around his neck pushing myself tighter to him. _

_He pulled away and rested his forehead on mine and breathed, "I love you..."_

_I smiled back at him and breathed, "I love you more," _

_And then he pressed his lips on mine very gently. . . _

I quickly jolted off my bed. What the—?! Even in my dreams he was there?! It's already two in the morning and my stomach protests for feeding. _Darn it. _

**Thank You For Reading. J**

**~vampireheiress13~**


	6. Chapter Five : Toe Fight

**Chapter Five : Toe fight**

**EPOV**

My plans would come to life! I can—now or later— see Bella's red face towards the new uniform I made just for _her. _Well, not literally made it. I'd tasked our department store to make the uniform for about three hundred students for one night, last night. _Pronto_, they'd delivered it this morning. I pity them though. . . but ten times pay, who wouldn't agree? For the boys' uniform it was the same long sleeved white polo with pink plaid necktie and their own jeans—excludes _us_ of course.

So far, everyone's excited about their new uniforms but Bella was not still there. _And what? I've been waiting here for hours!_ I'm the very impatient kind and I get what I wanted the moment I said that I wanted it. But even though I _want_ Bella, she's a challenge for me. And I'll do what I can to make her _want_ me more.

"Yo! Edward!" Emmett's voice came from the other side of the parking lot in front of the school. He got out of his jeep and slapped my back as soon as he reached my Volvo.

"What?" I asked annoyingly.

"Bad morning?" he guessed.

"It's nothing."

He sighed, "There's Bella!" he shouted.

Alarmed, I looked at where he's pointing, "Where?!" but she wasn't there. _Great, he figured it out._

He laughed threateningly, "You're waiting for her, huh?"

I shove away his arm from my shoulder, "Am not."

"Then why are you here? Why aren't you at library? Oh I remember! What happened to you yesterday?" He said those in a rush that I only picked out the end of the sentence.

I smiled, "Yesterday?"

"Yeah. You're smiling differently like how you smile now."

"Well... I've tasted the softest lips ever." I boasted biting my lower lip. I was her first kiss! It was not very hard to guess that he never had a boyfriend or anything close. She's a man hater, for god's sake.

His eyes widened, "Whose?"

I pressed my lips together, "You know who..."

"Bella?!"

I chuckled raising my eyebrows up and down.

"You didn't!" he gasped, "Does Jacob knows?"

I shrugged, "I guess not. Bella surely don't kiss and tell."

He sighed, "You're one lucky man!" he said word-by-word.

"I know." I chanted the same time I spotted a long mahogany haired petite girl that wears jeans, shirt and sneakers, "And there she is." I announced.

I was slightly disappointed and furious. Disappointed because she didn't even glimpsed at the uniform; furious, because I've waited for her and that's all get?! _Just—!_

I let out a groan.

"Oh, she didn't go here." Emmett said almost teasingly.

"It's because she didn't know it's all me."

He pouted his lips and the bell ringed. _Time for my Biology..._

"Got to go."

I was first to arrive and someone was occupying the seat beside mine where Bella was supposed to seat—Jessica. I sighed and picked up a whiteboard marker. I scrolled angrily the words: _Seating arrangement yesterday is permanent! _

As soon as I'm done, they've shuffled onto their seats.

"Thanks." I muttered and walked on my seat. It took for a while to find Bella sighing as she saw the announcement on the board and then glared furiously at me.

I smiled as she grew closer, touching slightly my leather jacket she wore yesterday, beside me.

"Good morning." I greeted her as she sat down. She pulled her seat away from mine.

"Don't you dare think of pulling me," she threatened.

"What did I do?" I asked, blinking my eyes twice to attain an innocent-effect.

Her eyes snapped tightly shut, "Don't speak to me!"

I laughed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Now, she's glaring at me, "You don't? Why did you made the seats permanent!"

I laughed, "Up for a challenge? Prove you can resist me when we're close to each other... an hour wouldn't kill right?" she didn't answer, instead she muttered something under her breath.

She didn't speak again so I tried another topic...

"Are you with Jacob last night?"

Her brows pulled together, "That's none of your business."

_None, huh? _"You made it my business."

She cocked an eyebrow and she looks so attractive every time she does that.

"You kissed me." I said out loud that a few looked on our direction. She gasped and covered my mouth abruptly with her both hands.

"I did not!" she hissed.

Her hands were soft as well and fragrant... _honeysuckle..._

I pouted my lips under her touch, kissing her palm.

"Ew!" she wiped her palm on my shirt, "Gross." she threw a fist but I caught her arm.

"Not a chance. You punched me yesterday and it resulted to a little bruise," I pointed the violet spot just beside my lips, "Good thing my friends didn't notice."

She grabbed her arm back, "It served you right!"

"If I may say you liked it." I bluffed.

Her face reddened biting her lip and she's shaking in anger.

"Are you alright?!" I asked... _don't pass out!_

"I'm alright." she gritted through her teeth, "Why do you care?!"

"What will I do if you pass out because of me?!"

"I won't! I'm just furious!"

"Furious about what?!"

"Furious of you! Everything about you! I hate it! I hate you!"

That's when I noticed that we're just inches away from each other. I looked down at her lips that look like begging for another kiss. She saw in my eyes the lust and slapped my cheek.

"Don't you even dare think about it! It will never ever happen again!"

I chuckled, "Let's see."

She grimaced, "I hate you and there's nothing you could do to change it."

"Ouch that hurts!" I acted and smiled, "Why do you hate me? Was it because I _kissed _you?"

She blushed again, "I hate you for you!"

"What if I change?"

"You won't,"

"I will . . . soon"

She laughed humourlessly, "Yeah. Whatever."

"Need my jacket again?"

She pulled out a black jacket, _I guess not. _

**BPOV **

Again, I was pretty exhausted. Lunch went sort off peaceful with me and Edward. And Jacob's gone for today . . . don't know where he went so my English was quiet too. I decided to take a midnight shower.

I was drying my hair with the towel when I spotted the brown paper bag that holds my uniform. I went to pick it out and I groaned. Plaid skirt! But I never wore a skirt! Frustrated, I glanced down on my exposed legs; it was not bad but it was just real pale.

With a sigh I dumped the uniforms on my bed. It was a set of pink plaid short skirt paired with white long-sleeved polo and a pink plaid necktie. I tried it on. The skirt reached only one-fourth half my thighs. One strong wind will blow this skirt up and I'll be exposed. I guess I have to buy more pairs of black cycling shorts and a black pair of shoes... I don't know if any of my sneakers would be a right pair... And I only own one flats...

My phoned buzzed.

_Hey Bella! _

_Alice here... _

_I've got something for you in front of your doorway; I just left it there in case you're asleep... _

_Good Night!_

I quickly ran down to open my door and found a black box. My eyes widened, the box contained a shiny, delicate . . . stilettos.

My night was short . . . and my horror day will soon start again.

I walked my way to the school when a black car honked behind me, I watched as it stopped.

The windows rolled down and I saw a smiling Jacob.

"Hey sexy! Want a ride?"

I laughed, "I guess . . . You owe me one."

He looked confused.

"You're not present yesterday . . . It was quiet."

He laughed, relieve and I went in.

"Where did you get that?" he asked me.

"Got what?"

"Uniform."

"School. Why aren't you wearing yours?" I asked. Jacob still wore casual clothes—jeans, shirt and boots. He seemed tired and pretty pale too.

"I didn't know." he shrugged and smiled, "It looks good on you, by the way."

My cheeks warmed, "T-thanks... Uhmmm... why aren't you at school yesterday?"

"Oh that... My bed's got pretty possessive." he laughed.

I joined him in laughing, "Does it look that bad?" I asked glancing down.

"Of course not! I told you were cute in It." he smiled at me and then winked that made my heart beat faster... _Odd but nice._

Jacob parked his car beside Emmett's jeep. And they were all waiting for him and unlike other students; the two of them aren't wearing uniforms as well.

I unbuckled myself and Jacob opened my door for me.

"Thanks." I said, he let out his hand to support me. Without hesitating, I took it as I got out of his car.

"Wohoo!" Emmett teased as soon as he saw us, "You look hot Bells!"

I rolled my eyes at him and knocked fist with him.

"You'll look hotter with your hair down, Bella." Jasper suggested, "Nice to see you Jake-y boy."

"Shut up." I answered and they messed with my hair. Honestly, I'm uncomfortable with my hair down. I'll look like a mess I guess, and what's wrong on keeping my face neat? I sighed and smoothed the top of my head as I stayed at Jacob's side when Emmett and Jasper asked me to stay and wait for Alice.

_I guess I know why he's wearing a leather jacket. _Edward came with a black motorcycle. He parked it beside Jacob's car.

"Edward!" the girls chimed as Edward stood on the ground throwing and catching his keys. He smiled his annoying smile at them and the girls giggled wildly. He's black on black—jeans, shirt and shades.

As soon as he saw me he paused for a while and examined me head to foot. Stopping at my legs, I quickly hid at laughing Jacob.

"It suits you." Edward smiled with malice and walked towards us.

"Easy Edward," Jacob warned. Edward retreated, raising his palms up.

"Why aren't you here yesterday?"

Jacob sighed, "Everyone missed me, huh? I didn't slept well the other night so I took the whole day, sleeping."

Edward looked behind Jacob, "Cute." he purred.

I made a face then let out a small portion of my tongue at him. He chuckled and swiftly stood beside me.

"Do you know my weakness is legs?" he said and I ignored him, "And you got a gorgeous pair."

"Do you know _what_ I hate most? You." I smiled widely.

"Ha-ha" he snorted

"Here goes Alice!" Emmett announced.

Alice's jumping as she went to us.

"You're so cute Bella!" she glanced down and I wanted to hide my feet cover with black and pink sneakers, "You didn't wear it!"

"I don't know how to wear it!" her eyes started to tear; "Do you want me to broke my ankle?"

She wiped her eyes and smiled wildly, "Sure. But promise to practice at home, okay?!"

I nodded quickly, "Sure!"

"Thanks!" she squealed. The bell rang and Alice was towed by Jasper and Emmett.

"Let's go." Jacob said to me with a smile offering his arm. I clung to it.

"Liar." I heard Edward whispered and I shot him a glare.

_Biology. . . again. _

I made my way to class and spotted on the board an announcement: _flats and sneakers are not acceptable. Heels are preferable. _

_Does he have to be that annoying?!_

I stomped my way to my seat.

"Good Morning." he greeted me again.

"What's good in the morning?"

"Me." he answered with a laugh.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

"I'm not wrong. You're better in skirt."

"I know." I said riding getting along with his confidence.

"You're confident today. Was it because Jacob's there?"

I glared at him and let it pass.

He put an arm around my shoulders, "I don't like girls in ponytails," he murmured on my ears then I felt his pulling my ponytail off. My long straight hair fell automatically down my shoulders it reached past my chest.

"Better." he murmured again backing away.

_Why did I just let that happen?!_

I shook my head and stepped on his foot hard.

"Ouch!" He shouted that everyone looked at us again, "Why did you do that?!"

"You pulled my hair down!" I complained as I collect my hair and tied it in a bun.

"But still I didn't hurt you!" he hissed holding his left shoe. _I guess . . . it's that hard . . . _

I glowered at him, "Serves you right."

"The point is I didn't hurt you! You've got a bit of temper don't you?!"

"It's not that hard!" I shouted annoyed. Was his foot that sensitive?!

"Yes it is!" he whined, "Ouch!"

He sounded serious. _But I won't say sorry. _

"You're such a baby!"

"I am not." he said, "Just escort me to the clinic to let it checked! I can feel its bleeding."

"Bleeding?! You're overreacting!"

"I'm not. To prove, take me to the clinic."

"I'll never go alone with you!"

"Do you want me to die?!" he said sarcastically.

I sighed sharply, "You're paranoid, aren't you?!" I questioned but he didn't answer, "Let's go!" I groaned and started walking

"Where are you going?" he called.

I turned around at him, "To the clinic! Just as you wanted!"

"You're not going to assist me?"

I scowled, "Do you want me to kill you now?!"

He just stared back at me like saying quietly, _I'm not going unless . . ._

I wiped my hand over my face, annoyed to death.

In the end, I assist him with his arm around my shoulders and my right arm around his waist, he was limping.

"I'm really going to kill you if you're pulling a prank." I threatened gripping his shirt.

He chuckled softly, "Do you know, not everybody get to hold me?"

"Yes. And I'm very unlucky."

He laughed, "You like it."

"Want me to drop you?"

He laughed again, "Don't. We're close." he announced and pointed at the white room that says clinic. I pushed the door open.

Just like any other clinic, the inside was wide with upholstered benches at its side and a desk with a nurse. She's busy with some papers the moment we came in and gave us a surprised look when she looked up.

"What h-happened?" she asked as she walked forward tucking a lost hair, behind her ear, her face reddening. She's wearing a nurse's outfit which suits her slender body. She's probably in her twenties.

"He thinks he broke his foot." I answered quickly preventing Edward to say I'm the one responsible.

"Let's see. Come inside." she led us inside one of the rooms.

I helped Edward sat at the bed and sat at the chair at the other side of the room. Watching him to make sure he was not bluffing about his foot.

The nurse grabbed a chair plastic chair at the corner and sat in front of him.

"You look great." Edward said with a smile. He was obviously flirting with her as she picked up the damage foot and placed it on her lap, removing carefully his boot.

"Oh . . . T-thanks. You too." she answered stuttering.

Edward laughed without a sound and suddenly winked at me. I rolled my eyes and paid attention to his foot.

"It's nothing serious . . . just swollen. It would heal immediately." she looked up and saw that Edward was looking at her intently," I... I'll get some Tylenol. A-and bandage as well." she set Edward's foot and scampered off.

He laughed loudly after some time enjoying what he did to the poor nurse.

"Could you stop it?" I demanded.

"Jealous much?" he laughed again and whispered, "She's been my girlfriend before. Or so she thinks that way."

"Should I be surprised?"

He laughed again, "She's new here that time. And Emmett and Jasper and me, bet how many minutes it would take that I could kiss her and she'd give in. I fake an illness and at this same room—"he gestured this room, "—she's checking me up of course then I kissed her. Hmmm..." he trailed off like trying to remember what happened then, "we made out of course, but I was counting the minutes before she started unbuttoning herself." he chuckled, "You know what? It took only two minutes."

I scowled, "You're disgusting."

"Hey! It's worth it!" he pursed his lips, "Jasper and Emmett lost. Jasper bet three minutes for his girlfriend that time I guess—and she's so hot by the way, Emmett bet five for his truck. And I bet for the two my whole house." he explained, "Of course they never win against me," he shrugged.

I rolled my eyes at him, "But still—it's wrong. And disgusting"

He huffed, "You're so sensitive. It was just a kiss."

"But still you hurt her. It's unfair treating girls like that."

"I guess . . ." he pouted, "Did you felt anything about our kiss?"

"Oh yeah!" I answered faking enthusiasm in my voice, "Uhmmm . . . Humiliation, Uhmmm . . .Hatred?"

"Uh." he scoffed, "Electricity? Fireworks? Spark? I felt one."

"You believed in that stuff?"

He laughed, "And you do too, I know that."

"Ha-ha. Funny."

He snickered and then winked at me.

"Could you stop doing that?! Want me to pull your eye off—" I stopped when the nurse entered with a tray that contains a glass of water ,first aid kit . . . and a new pair of white sleepers?

"Sorry that took long..." she said and started working on his toe, wrapping gauze around it. After a while, she reached out for the sleeper, removing it from its plastic, "Wear this for a while so your toe won't stubbed on your shoe" she removed his other shoe and slipped the slippers gently on his foot, "—There. You two could go back to class now."

She stood up without looking either of us until; Edward took her hand, "Thank you."

She hesitated but still looked down at him, "It's my job."

Edward smiled at him then let go of her. After a while he turned to me.

"So? You won't assist me?"

"Why should I?"

"You're the one who did this. Now suffer. "

I silently sighed and harshly pulled his elbows but he wrapped his arms around me. When we're at the door, "Oh I forgot, bring my shoes"

I sighed, harshly dropped his arm and went in to get his shoes.

**Thank You For Reading. ****J**

**~vampireheiress13**


	7. Chapter Six :The Start

**Chapter Six : The Start**

**BPOV**

I walked to my next class and every girl was glaring at me_. I guess they already knew. _I sighed as I sat down. A group of guys circled me, immediately. _What?_

"Is it true that you stepped on Edward Cullen?!"

"Man, you're tough!"

"Proof he can't get every girl!"

"Can we get your number?!"

"You should hang out with us!"

I stared at them at horror. I almost can't understand what their saying so I stood up and shouted profanities at them. They stared back at me—shocked.

"Easy, Bells." said someone, and magically, it calmed me. Of course, it would. It was Jacob's soothing voice.

He seized his way to the group of boys around me and smiled at them apologetically like saying _go away now_.

I sat down still breathing hard.

"Calm down." he almost pleaded, "Man, you're short-tempered." he got something from his jacket pocket, "Here." he pulled my chin gently, parting my lips and he popped something in. _Mints. _

"Mints— help me calm down. Now try to breathe properly." he smiled, showing all of his white teeth then knocked his fist lightly, almost feather light, on my forehead.

His touch left Goosebumps, "What's with the knock?" I asked rubbing my forehead.

He chuckled, "What's with you? Why'd you gotten so violent around Edward Cullen?"

I pouted, "It's his fault."

He laughed at my expression and pinched my cheek, "What'd he do now?"

I exhaled sharply, "He pulled my ponytail! And he doesn't care about my personal space!" I defended.

He nodded slowly, "That's Edward, I have to say... but what did you do, really?"

"I stomped at his foot. . . But I didn't mean it! Honestly!" I raised my right hand like we're on trial.

He lowered my hand, "Okay, I believe you."

I sighed in relief, "Thanks,"

He laughed, "But you really are a one tough chick . . . I never wondered why Edward's drawn so much to you."

I pressed my hands together in front of him, "Do you think I could get expelled?"

He laughed loudly this time, "He's not like that. He likes challenge and danger, so don't worry." unexpectedly, he threw an arm over my shoulder, "Don't worry. I got your back." he smiled down at me.

"T-Thanks" I stuttered but slowly I gave back his smile.

And then, lunch was about to come . . .

I sighed. I feel so guilty and happy at the same time about what I did to him. _It serves him right!_ My mind kept shouting but my conscience bugs me and tells me what I did was way over-the-top. He was just too annoying and I've never been annoyed by anyone that much before . . . I really hate him. Now, my scholarship's at the edge of the knife. I'm going to be expelled sooner or later . . . the best part, I'll never ever gonna be spending a day or hour with him. But I won't be able to finish high school . . . I have to focus on my job. I let out a sigh for the last time as the bell signified lunch time.

When I was about to go to my locker to put my things in, someone grabbed my hand. With my head down I saw a pair of long feet slipped on a pair of sleepers. _Great. _I groaned looking up.

"What? Can't wait until I get to _Elizabeth_?" I hissed.

He grinned and squeezed my cheek, "You're so cute! How did you know?" I grabbed my hand back.

"Escort me now." he ordered putting an arm over my shoulders. I shrugged it off.

"I have to drop off my books." I said walking away and he grabbed the end of my hair, "What!"

He sighed and grabbed the collar of the guy passing by, "Hey you, you get this to Bella's locker." he said without looking at him snatching the books from my arm, "If you didn't and it got lost—you're dead. Got it?"

The poor boy gulped while Edward dropped my books at the boy's arms. I smiled apologetically at him and he scurried off.

"You're so mean!"

He looked down at me, "You too. I'm hungry. Now walk," he ordered as he put his arm over my shoulders, dragging me again.

"You're so unfair!" I shouted at him when we reached Elizabeth, it was just the two of us yet.

"Why do you think so?" he asked.

"Your foot is perfectly healed by now!"

He shrugged, "I forgot I have to thank you."

"For what?"

"For doing this to me—" he pointed his toe, "—I had a perfect excuse to skip class." he smiled his annoying crooked smile.

"Whatever."

He folded an arm atop the table and rested his head there staring at me. I suddenly felt self-conscious.

"What?!" I demanded. He looks at me like . . . something to eat.

He shrugged, pouting his lips, "You're just . . . too precious to look at."

I scowled, "Don't count me in on your list of girls you could get, okay? Because you're not my type."

"But you are my type. Feisty, tough, pretty and oh-so gorgeous . . . you don't know what you're doing to me now . . . tempting me that we're all alone here." he said in a low and seductive voice that I can't almost hear it from the table across me.

"Want me to break your entire leg?"

"You can't."

I sighed, "Keep your thoughts to yourself!"

"Why are you such a man-hater?"

I didn't answer.

He sighed, "Is it because you had a tragic love story?"

"Zip it."

He chuckled, "You fascinate me."

"You made me hate every guy in the world."

"Except Jacob." he said.

"Of course." I admitted.

He re-arranged his position, stretching out his legs then placed his arms behind his head, "What made him so different for you?"

I shrugged, "Jake's born nice."

He snorted, "Nice? Where's the fun in that? Don't you find dangerous guys exciting?"

I sighed, "Bad guys don't have a place on this world."

He laughed, "Okay." he surrendered, "What if I happen to be nice? Would you like me?"

"I won't. It will never make a difference, you're still Edward Cullen."

He bit his lower lip trying to hide a smile, "Why do hate me sooo much?"

"You already know."

"What, you'll wait until you're married to surrender your lips?"

"No. I would surrender it to someone more deserving."

He laughed, "And you think I don't deserve you?"

"I don't deserve you," I syllabicate each word.

"And you think Jacob's the one who deserves you?"

I glared at him, "Leave Jacob alone."

"Yeah right," he said letting the subject drop, "Won't you ask me about my feet?"

"What do you think?"

He smiled, "In case you're concerned, my foot is pretty good. Just swollen."

I sighed, "Sorry." I muttered without looking at him.

"What did you say?" he teased.

"I said I'm sorry!" I shouted.

"Is that how you say sorry?"

"Yes. I apologized rudely to a very rude person."

He laughed loudly, "Forgiven." he said,

At that moment, laughs echoed through the hedges. Emmett, Jasper and Alice stopped when they saw us . . . and Jacob's out of sight.

"Woah!" Emmett boomed loudly from their spot, "Look at that!"

Emmett and Jasper started to walk forth but Alice's feet stayed on the ground, mouth hanged open.

"Don't forget about Alice!" Shouted Edward

They dragged Alice with them effortlessly and sat her across me.

"What did we just miss?"

Edward smiled, "She's my girlfriend." he announced.

I gasped, "I'm not!"

"I'm not yet finished, shut up." he said, "yet," he finished holding my gaze.

Emmett and Jasper laughed.

"Alice?" I asked waving a hand at her. Does everybody have to be so overreacting about me and Edward? We're just talking, alright?! And there's a wide aisle separating us!

"You're actually talking to him?" she asked and then she turned to Edward to glare at him then back at me.

"You're so amazing!" she squealed, "Good thing for him! What did he do by the way?"

"Oh . . . nothing. I just got bit short-tempered about him."

She took my alibi, "Oh. I thought he kissed you again. Oops."

I gasped, "How did you know about that?!" my head snapped automatically at them—they are whistling and looking up.

"Emmett told me." she said without thinking.

"Emmett. . . "I trailed with a threat.

"Have a seat," Mr. Greene our principal, called me after my P.E class was over. Through the trip to his office, my heart was throbbing madly.

I obeyed him, "Am I in trouble?" _Please . . . let it not be about Edward's foot!_

"No. It's about your Physical Education, performances."

I gulped, "Yes?"

"Coach Clappe says that you didn't do well . . . Is that correct?"

"Yeah . . . I'm still adjusting."

"I understand." he said softly, "But you do know that, P.E is one subject, you should watch out for to attain your scholarship."

"I know that,"

"Well, I'll just give you one last chance." he said, "You have to get at least B on every practical examination starting next week, or we'll be forced to remove your scholarship."

I nodded, "Thanks sir. I'll keep up."

He smiled, "Well then, you can go home now."

I nodded again and shut the door behind.

Now I'm doomed. How could I practice my skills in basketball in just days?! Forks, was really my place of hell. First, Edward now my scholarship! Oh don't forget about my dad.

"Hey baby!" I looked up and saw a running Edward with a perfectly healed foot. _Now what?!_

I ran away from him taking the other way to the parking lot. All the way down the stairs, he was shouting my name. I continued running until I reached the lot. _Yes! _I thought but lights blinded me. A car was running fast for me. Even if I wanted to run back, I can't. I can't feel my legs; it was planted down under. I ducked my head and waited for it to happen. I heard a loud crash.

I opened my eyes and I was on the ground. Something strong was pinning me down.

"Edward?!" I gasped. His arms were circled around me and he's unconscious. I quickly placed my hands between his face and shook it hard, "Edward wake up!" I demanded, "Wake up!"

I looked around for helped I spotted Tyler getting out of his car.

"I'm sorry Bella! I'm so sorry!"

"Don't just stand there! Help me! Get Edward to the hospital!"

Tyler quickly ran towards us and we helped Edward got in the car. I sat at the back with his head on my lap.

_If this is just a prank—I will be the one to kill you! _

**Thank You For Reading. ****J**

**~vampireheiress13~**


	8. Chapter Seven : Compromise

**Chapter Seven : Compromise**

**EPOV**

I opened my eyes and then winced not with the pain but at the light. I sat up and found Bella staring at me at the foot of the bed.

"Why am I here?"I asked. I feel okay and whoever sent me in a hospital must have overreacted. And what happened anyway? Right. I saved her. But why did I passed out? Oh, yeah, I have not eaten since yesterday.

She shrugged, "Because you're an idiot."

I scoffed, _oh really?,_ "Idiot? This is what I get for saving you? Not even thanks."

This girl surely don't know what 'thanks' means when I'm around her. She has to grow up and accept the fact that I'm the one who's been helping her all along.

"I didn't ask you to!"

"It's out of instincts. There—I'm nice for once in my life."

"Why are you running after me anyway?"

"I have something to tell you."

Her forehead creased, "What is it?"

Instead of answering her, I gestured her to come closer with my finger.

Her guilty face got closer when she sat at the foot of my bed.

"The board told me you were slipping."

"I should have expected that you know."

"Yeah. They confronted me about it and I suggested that they should give you another chance."

"Really?" her face brightened with surprise.

"Yeah . . . I've been nice all along— you haven't even thanked me yet—and this is all I get?"

She gulped, "I didn't know!"

"Now you know."

She sighed and looked down, "Thank you."

I smiled, "Better." I sat back and placed my hands behind my head, "But I don't work for free, baby."

"Could you stop calling me 'baby'?"

I glared at her, "I repeat, I've come to collect."

"Collect?"

"Yup. I didn't kick you out for stepping at me. I saved you from your scholarship. And I saved you now. Don't you think that's too much?"

She sighed, "But the point is I didn't ask for you to. Haven't you heard about helping not asking for something in return?"

"Nope I haven't. So . . . it's payback time." I smiled. The thought just came at me while I'm asleep. I've dreamed that she's wearing a different uniform and is working for me. As my . . .

"Be my slave..."

**BPOV **

"Be my slave" he said certainly.

"What?" I whispered suddenly became deaf. _Did he say slave? His slave?_

"You've heard right. You have to be my slave. For a week."

"But why?!" I exclaimed.

"Because I wanted you to. Be glad that my condition now is nothing serious that I just passed out."

"But being your slave is way too much!" I protested.

"But all I've done for you is way too much. I've saved your life for three times."

"But I'll risk my life more if I ever be with you!"

"Oh c'mon! It's just for a week." He whined.

"I don't care! The point is I don't want to be."

He scoffed then turned serious, "You want to play a game right? You wanna play hard to get and ready to prove that I can't get you. Then, be with me for a week and if you don't fall in love with me, I'll leave you all alone."

I glared at him absorbing what he'd proposed. For a week? But I have to focus on my Basketball skills! If I'm busy serving him, how could I practice?!

"Don't worry, you'll get a reward."

"Huh?"

He nodded, "A reward. You can pass your P.E. because I'll teach you. We could practice at my basketball court or at the gym during free time."

"No thanks." I said.

"You're turning down my proposal? You're dumping me?" he said dramatically.

"I have to think about it!"

"Why?" he wailed, "It's the best proposal you'll ever hear in your entire life!"

"I said I have to think about it."

He sighed, "I'll give you overnight. Meet me tomorrow after school at Elizabeth."

"Why after school?"

"I won't be at school tomorrow. I've been hurt so much today by your help, thanks to you."

I scowled, "I said I was sorry!"

"Forgiven. You'll see me after class so you don't have to miss me that much."

I punched his foot, "Hey!" he complained

"I have to go." I said glancing at the clock above his head, "It's late." I stood up.

"I'll drive you home," he suggested.

"No way." I answered pausing at the door.

"Why not? It's late, just like you said. It's dangerous for a girl to walk with that evil skirt."

I glared at him, "This is your idea!"

"Shut up." he said without any other word he jumped off the bed and pulled my hand. We continued running ignoring everybody.

"Hey! The doctor said to call him when you're awake!" I remembered.

"Then he should be outside waiting but he's not."

"We should at least inform them."

He sighed, "Do you wanna get out alive? We own this hospital so they would recognize me and so on."

"You could at least let go of my hand?!"

He smiled down at me, "How could I know you're not running away?" he winked and we continued running even down the escalators.

"Where did they park my baby?" he asked as we reach outside.

I shrugged pulling my hand off his but he tightened his grip, "Tyler's car got you here."

He sighed, "Then we have to go back at school . . . "without a warning, he scooped me up in his arms.

I stared at him wide-eyed, "Put me down!" I demanded.

"I don't want to. You're so slow!" he shifted me effortlessly on his shoulders and started running. And all I could do is to throw fists at his back and cry, 'put me down'.

"We're here." he announced slightly panting and set me on my feet. I kicked his stomach with my knee, "Ow!"

"I warned you to put me down!"

"NO one is allowed to give order to me. Especially not my slave-to be."

We glowered at each other for a while until he gave up throwing his helmet at my hands. I stared down at it.

"Don't just look at it. Wear it. Or do you want me to get over there and wear it for you?" he laughed his ever-annoying laugh. He put on his shades instead of a helmet. I realized he only got one.

I slid it over my head and jumped hesitantly at his back.

"Don't sit like that. Sit only at one side" I obeyed him, tired of more arguments. When I looked up he's shrugging off his jacket offering it to me, "Drape it over your legs so that it won't be exposed so much. I hate driving slow but I'll try." he started the bike, "One more thing, hold on tight."

I rolled me eyes behind the tinted helmet and pried my hands at the sides of his shirt.

"Hold on tight." he warned again but I didn't. I heard him sigh and started to move his bike that made my arms looped around his waist.

"That's more like it." he teased and drove away.

Even if he said he'll try to drive slowly, he didn't. We're passing every vehicle that comes our way and every time he do that, I close my eyes and hold on tight. He seems to enjoy it.

He's right in some ways. I needed a ride right now or a walk but I wish it would be with Jacob. I don't know what's wrong with Jacob anyway. Yesterday, he's gone. Now he disappeared during lunch. I wanted to ask Edward or whoever but I'm afraid they would just give it some malice.

Right now, I feel weirdly safe with this monkey. Yeah we're in danger when we hit a tree or another vehicle but . . . when he offered me a ride, it's like he's concerned. _It's not for real Bella . . . _

"Do you wanna grab dinner?" he asked and pulled over a diner.

"No thanks. I'm not hungry." I answered releasing him instantly.

"But I am." he said with a grin when he jumped down. He offered his hand for me but I ignored it.

"I'll stay here."

"What, you'll guard my bike? Fine then, suit yourself." his mood swings started again. My stomach involuntarily churned.

I removed my helmet and walked in I found him at a table for two people only and sat across him. I placed the helmet down, pulled my ponytail, shook my hair and tied it back again. When I looked up he's staring at me.

"What?"

He closed his mouth and shook his head, "Nothing."

I frowned and watch as he called the waitress.

"Hey." he smiled seductively at her biting his lower lip, checking her out from _toe to head_, "What can you offer me today?"

She smiled and ran her tongue seductively on her lips. She pulled out a menu, "Here's our menu," she purred, "But if you wanted something off the menu . . ." she trailed off as she leaned down on him . . . _it's time to look away, _and I did.

"Sorry," I heard him say, "I have a date."

My head quickly snapped at him, _saying what the hell?!_

She backed away glaring at me, "Oh I see." she said dryly, "Your server will be here later."

"Thanks," he said with a smile then he turned at me, "Sorry about that. Ex-fling alert."

I scowled then shook my head, "Should I, again, be surprised about that?"

He laughed, "When I wanted something I get it."

"Except me. What you got from her?"

"Free meal."

I scowled, "Free meal? You've got lots of money already!"

He laughed, "I want to get things from my own efforts." he explained with a devil's smile, "Did you know half of my things were free?"

"Again, I'm not surprised."

"Change topic. If you're gonna be my slave, you know you should live with me at my house."

I sighed looking away from his stare.

"Have you thought about my proposal?"

"Not really."

A waitress came to ask our orders.

Edward pushed the menu to me, "Ladies first."

I scanned the menu and picked out the first food that came on view and then pushed it to Edward.

"The usual for me." he looked up and smiled, "We'll have it take out."

"Right away." she smiled at him and left.

"Take out?" I asked.

He nodded, "We have some talking to do."

"And what are we doing now?"

He raised his eyebrow at me, "Later."

I sighed and rested my head on my palm and looked outside the window. Out of nothing to do and to think of, I imagine myself being with Edward Cullen. At his house? What would others think? Would he announce that I'm gonna be his slave? Positive. He will.

Even if I wanted to be his slave or not, surely he'll force me; he'll do everything he could think of, just to annoy or force my conscience. He'll save me every time or do good things at me and will someday come to collect. After few things that he already did, one week already is the cost. What if more? A month?

"Here's our order." he announced breaking my thoughts. He'd already slipped the bill inside when he stood up and pulled me up.

"Why do you always have to pull me?!" I demanded pulling my hand once we're outside.

"Because you're dazed, dazed by me." he winked and wore his helmet at me.

"Here's your street." he said, "Where's your house?"

"That corner," I pointed remembering when Jacob walked me by.

He pulled at the front of my house.

I jumped and surrendered his helmet and jacket.

"Thanks." I muttered and run inside.

"Bella." he called in a tone or reminding.

I turned around, "What now?!"

"I told you we have to talk about your slavery."

I sighed and turned the knob. _I though he forgot._

I let him inside and without my instructions, he kept himself at home.

"Wait here. I'll go get change." I ran upstairs without a glancing back, locking my door. I just changed the skirt into pants. I've been exposing my legs too much this morning.

I jog down to find him criticizing my home.

"Hey why'd you change?" he complained.

I ignored him, "Let's just get this over with." I said sitting at the couch with crossed arms.

He rolled his eyes, smiling. He pulled a chair from the kitchen and sat across me, a glass coffee table separating us.

He crossed his arms at the back of the chair, "We have some conditions."

"Wait, what if I don't agree?"

He pursed his lips, "Well, I'll do everything to make you agree. I'll keep annoying you."

"What If I survived a week?"

"I'll leave you alone. As long as you want."

"Promise me."

His lips twitched, "You're really good. Do you know why I want to keep you for a week?"

"Let me guess, to make me fall in love?"

"You got it."

"When will you ever put in your mind that I'll never fall for you?"

He sighed, "Whatever. But remember about your scholarship. You know you owe me a lot."

"Why did you even bother?"

"I'm not that bad you know? I know it's the only thing that keeps you in Forks beside your father—"

"How do you know about my father?" I snapped.

"Seriously, you're asking me?" he asked, "Anyway, if I let you be kicked out, then I will be the stupidest person, because I'm letting you out of my sight."

His words sent a different war in my stomach. I suddenly hate this feeling . . . is this what they call butterflies? Ew.

"Let me count how many times I saved you for this day. The three you already know, I gave you a ride that I've never offered to any other girl, I treat you your dinner, I gave you my helmet and I offered you my jacket.

I sighed giving up. I'm right. He'll count everything in.

"Now if you can that all, it equals so seven. Like seven days in a week" he grinned and I know what that grin means . . . I have no choice but to be his slave. A good deed means a day.

"You did all that on purpose." I mumbled.

"Not really . . . I just figured it all out while you're changing. And that's a very brilliant don't you think?"

I sighed, "Fine."

"'Fine', what?"

"Fine I'll be your slave." I said grumpily.

"There's no backing out now." he smiled, "Change of plans, someone—my driver, Richard will go to your house on Friday to pick you out around—six, got it?"

He put his leather jacket on his shoulder and waited like waiting for me to open the door. I groaned and open the door.

"Thank you." he muttered, I answered a grimace.

"Lock your door, close your windows and pack up tonight." he started walking away. I banged the door for him. I spotted the bags of food on the table.

"Edward!"

He looked up but he wasn't wearing a helmet. As much as I like to remind him to wear a helmet, he'd say that I care.

"Miss me already?" he smiled his crooked smile.

I rolled my eyes, "You wish! " I raised the brown bag containing his steak

"Keep it" he said, "I ordered it for you, and add to my list of good deeds." he winked at me and shouted, "Goodbye! Sweet Dreams! Don't dream about me too much!" as he accelerated away.

As I lay on my bed, I thought thoroughly of my choice. Well, for obvious reasons, I did that because I wanted to him to leave me alone even if I know he won't. And he's really good on boosting my conscience for everything he'd done for me just for this day.

I guess he'd been nice in a way—but for a very high price.

Well everyone, welcome me as Edward Cullen's slave. _Great, _I thought sarcastically and drifted off to sleep.

**Thank You For Reading. ****J**

**~vampireheiress13~**


	9. Chapter Eight : Cullen Mansion

**Chapter Eight : The Cullen Mansion**

**BPOV**

I just started packing when I got home.

My two whole days were peaceful, yet very bugging. Jacob's not in school too. And that proves one thing—something's wrong. I've asked Emmett about it. But he just shrugged his shoulders and said that he's not yet speaking with Jacob—even Alice and Jasper. I don't have Jacob's number on my phone . . . so I can't ask him.

Here comes Edward. His absence meant different to his girl fans—that I made his toe worst, and blah, blah, blah. I've made a perfect excuse on skipping lunch with the three that I have some reports to do. I guess they didn't know that Edward planned me to be his slave.

There was a sound of a car pulling at the driveway. _Maybe that's not his. _A knock followed. _Great. _

I ran down and opened the door. A man in a suit stood there. He's a bit old like he's in his forties, he already had gray hair and he looks father-y to me.

"Ms. Isabella Swan." I cringed when he said my full name, "Young Master, Cullen, expects you tonight. I'm Jameson, his butler. He told us to fetch you and escort you to the mansion."

_Mansion?_ I guess I should have known.

"Oh. I'm ready. I'll just get my things." I said and closed the door but I remember how rude it was, "Uhmmm ... would you like to come in?"

He smiled "No thank you ma'am. I'll just wait here outside"

"Oh. I'll just leave the door open if you don't mind."

He smiled and bowed lightly, "I don't, ma'am."

Awkwardly, I went up and grabbed my backpack with clothes and uniforms, and necessities. My other backpack is my school backpack. I ran downstairs and closed all the lights and found Jameson still standing and patiently waiting for me outside.

I locked the door behind me, "I'm good." I announced with fake enthusiasm.

He let out his hand, "Need a hand?" he gestured my bags.

"No. They're not heavy."

He smiled but I insisted on carrying my own things.

"Mr. Cullen would be mad if I didn't obey his orders ma'am."

I winked and continued walking beside him, "He won't know. He's not here."

"If you say so, ma'am."

"Don't call 'ma'am." I said uncomfortably, "I feel too old."

"If you say so, miss"

I opened my mouth to protest but he opened the door for me. Now, my mouth is opened because of surprise. I will get to ride a limousine?! You've got to be kidding me!

"Get in ma'am,"

I closed my eyes and slid in.

It was a long ride to get to the mansion. We drove endlessly through the town then next thing I knew, we're surrounded by trees. I looked around the limousine . . . champagne, a panel with different buttons. I suddenly felt claustrophobic even if it's wide inside . . . a dim light only serves as my light so I looked up the panel to look for the lights buttons. But every time I pressed a button—equals to a disaster. The window rolled down, the ceiling opened, the lights went from violet to different colors, music boomed from the speakers and the door opened—but I didn't do it, Jameson did. I realized we've stopped.

"I'm so sorry!" I gasped, "I just want to brighten up the light . . . "I stuttered when I tried to explain the mess I just made but he smiled understandingly at me.

"It's alright miss, I'll take it from here." he let out a hand, I took it jumping out. He pressed a button from the corner of the panel and everything went back to normal.

"You see, its okay now." he closed the door of the car.

I grinned sheepishly, "Sorry about that again . . ."

"It's alright, Miss."

I sighed, _so much for being a klutz . . . _I thought as I followed him.

I gulped when I stared at the mansion that looks more like the white house. A porcelain cherub fountain was placed in the middle of the path towards the house. Around us were hedges and giant topiaries. I stumbled on my every step as I went up all the way through the wide marble stairs that matched the interior of the house.

Jameson pulled up the knob and inside was just as breathtaking: a chandelier, hanging from the middle of the room that look more like a reception area with two winding stairs at both ends. A girl was behind a white table wearing navy blue uniform and was talking on the phone.

Jameson asked me to sit down at the couch with coffee table—the receiving area.

Jameson went to the girl, she looked at me then turned to Jameson and nodded. Jameson walked towards me, "Young Master will be out here soon." and then he disappeared at the west grand staircase.

I tapped my foot out of habit and bit my lip looking up and down. Behind me was a ceiling-to-floor glass window, covered with dark orange drapes. And in front of me was a fresh white and red roses arranged in an orange vase.

"Well, well, well." An arrogant and familiar voice came from the top of the stairs. He was wearing his white button-down long sleeve shirt open with his sleeves pulled up to his elbows, he also wore black slacks and bare footed. His messy bronze hair was messier than ever. He was holding a pint of ice cream in his hand and a spoon was fed in his mouth. And don't forget about the annoying grin.

He descended the stairs, sliding on the rail. When his feet touched the cream carpet, he run a hand through his hair and smiled hugely.

"Look at you." he finally said, "Or shall I say welcome?"

Before I could shout at him, he called back his shoulder to the girl, call an assembly. "Now." he ordered. The girl nodded and picked up the phone again.

"That's all of your things?"

"What do you expect?"

He shrugged, "I don't know."

I rolled my eyes at him and from the doors upstairs flew _hundreds_ of his servants wearing the same as the lady behind the table. They piled up before us and bowed down at Edward.

He pulled me closer beside him, "This is Isabella Swan—" I elbowed him, "—she will be my guest, so you will all treat her fairly."

_Guest?_

They nodded and chorused, 'yes master'.

"You could go back to your work now." as he said they went back, "Jennifer, bring her things to her room." the girl nodded and took my bags and went upstairs. I tried to protest but Edward gripped my arm.

"Why did you tell them I'm your guest?"I asked irritated. And what's the thing with treating fairly? I'm gonna be his slave right?

"You'll be my personal maid." he corrected me.

I frowned, "Yeah. Whatever."

He glared down at me in a playful manner that his lips twitched to fight back a smile, "A servant shan't answer his master like that. Call me young master."

I scowled and he snickered.

"I'll lead you to your room and I'll tour to my building." he said and started walking towards the black staircase. With a stomp, I followed him. With this huge mansion, it will take us a more than a day of tour, I think.

"Building?"

"Yup. You see, this mansion is consisted of three buildings. At the center is for everyone, the right side is mine and the left is for my parents."

"Why?"

"Huh?" he asked innocently.

"Why is your house constructed that way?" I asked and he just shrugged his shoulders.

Upstairs is wasn't what I expect. I expect it to be a family room but instead five long gold covered tables full of plates atop of plates, wine glasses, thousand of forks, orange and brown table ornaments and gold unlighted candelabras. Two doors were at the both sides of the back wall and at the center was a barely-curtain covered sliding door that leads to the backyard.

"This is where we held parties and everything." he said while pointing the room, "Those doors leads to the kitchen."

"Why two?"

"When I said there will be a party, thousands of guests are to be invited."

I gulped, "Okay. Why do they set it now?"

"They have to. We pay them to do it." he shrugged and we walked to a hall and at our right is another staircase. At the end of the hall, was a steel elevator and beside it was another staircase.

"Why do we need an elevator?"

He rolled his eyes, "Do you seriously want to take the stairs?"

"I'm just asking!"

He laughed and pressed the up button and the elevator door automatically opened. We stepped in and he pressed 4.

"So my slavery starts now?" I asked.

He fed himself a spoonful of hazelnut ice cream, "Nope.

"Then why am I here?"

His shoulders slouched, "I told you I'll help you with the basketball lessons right?"

"Oh. So a week of slavery ends at Friday? A week consists seven days right, so that means—" the elevator door opened and revealed another long and wide hall.

"Hold it." he stopped me with his hands, "Questions later,"

I sighed as I follow him. At my right was just a wall but at my left, several doors _meters_ way from each other.

"These are my guests' rooms." past those doors we reached the middle of the hall (I think).

"Here's my room." he pointed at the gold door.

"I—I thought we're going at my room?"

He rolled his eyes turning the knob, "My room first, of course."

Course of relief washed over me. I thought I'm gonna spend my week at his room.

"Of course, you could shift at my room."

"You wish."

He laughed and pushed the door open. I don't think I should be surprised on what I'm gonna see but I'm still. He has a wide, cluttered room. Trash and clothes were on the floor—gross. I realized that his room was the entire wall we've walked through. His room had another floor—a glass stairs leads you there. His room surface shows a black messy bed, a black couch across it, a black lamp and desk beside his king size bed, and curtains covers his ceiling-to-floor windows or shall I say balcony.

"You could sit there—"he pointed at the couch, "or you could sit by the bed beside me." he smiled a pervert's smile.

"Ew". I said as he offered me his ice cream.

"What?"

"You're offering me that with your spoon?"

"What's wrong with that?" he chuckled, "Oh, indirect kissing, huh?"

I scoffed and sit at his couch.

He sat at the foot of his bed, "Well welcome." he smiled, "You will be here often because I'll be needing you at almost everything." he grinned, "So..." he stood up and reached something inside his bedside desk, a piece of stiff paper. He waved it up in the air.

"This would be our contract." he glided it on top of the glass coffee table in front of me. It's a blank paper with two underlines at the bottom of the page.

"There's nothing on here" I stared up at him.

"Of course we have to agree on some things. Now you know how considerate I Am." he smiled and sat beside me.

I leaned away from him, "You have your rules I have mine."

"Back off." I said pushing him away.

He raised his both hands up, "Fine." he handed me a parker pen, "write your rules."

I have thought about my rules if ever he's gonna let me and all my rules focused on personal space.

"You can't order me to kiss you—"

He groaned, "You figure out what I will frequently ask!"

I scowled, "You can't touch me and you can't request me to be your girlfriend!"

"That's all?"he blinked in disbelief.

"Yeah." I said and wrote it on the paper.

"Okay then. My turn." He said and slid the paper under his hands on the table he examined it for a while, "You have a horrible handwriting, I have to say." I punched his arm, he laughed "You can't turn down a request, because if you did, it cost another week—"

"Week?!"

"Uh-huh." his answer to my protest, "We have to go to school together and we will be at home together,"

"What?!"

"Yup. It depends on my mood if I want to use a car instead of my motorcycle."

I sighed, "What else?" so he will broadcast that he got me now? Sure he got me, but in a different way!

"Uhmmm. . . " he hummed tapping his pen under his chin, "That's all. I'll print two tomorrow, one for you and one for me." he tucked the paper in the pocket of his slacks.

"Fine."

"You'll be the one in charge on waking me up every morning. And you'll be the one to wash my clothes, clean my room and in charge of what I should wear,."

"What?!"

"Yup. Starting on Monday."

"Fine! Now can we go to my room?"

"Nope. I'll show you my room first." he beamed and pulled me by hand.

"Hey! I said no touching!"

"Your slavery doesn't start tonight. On Monday is your real shift." He pulled me at the dark corner, beside the mirror divided into four and as we walked the long hall illuminated.

"This is the comfort room but of course not my bathroom . . . aha." he breathed like he found what he's looking for.

He hold the two knobs of the doors, "Presenting . . . " he trailed off before opening, "My theatre"

Inside was dark but a movie or clip was playing giving the room some brightness. Few leather chairs were present.

"Cute but messy," I _complimented_. He laughed and pulled me back to the bright side of his room. He picked up the remote pinned on the wall and pressed a button. Suddenly the mirrors shifted to the side, revealing a room with glass closets full of designer clothes and another glass rack of shoes. He had black and white tiles. He let me in and the mirrors closed.

"Amazed?"

My cheeks flushed and I nodded, "Not so much. You have so many maids and yet your room is like passed by hurricane"

"I never tasked a maid in my room. No one is allowed to go here except when I'm hungry."

"That explains it! Your room stinks! And you say you don't have bad hygiene?!"

"Shut up. That's why I need you to be slave!"

"Even at school?!"

"Yup."

"Great." I muttered under my breath.

"Come on, let's come up stairs." he pushed a button and the mirrors opened again. He led me upstairs and this must be his entertainment place. Two giant speakers sandwiching stood in view, a giant LCD TV, a black couch facing the TV. He pulled me again and at the corner is his little dining room: refrigerator, a small black rectangular glass table with four chairs, a sink and glossy black cupboards. One thing uncommon, it was so messy.

"My dining room." he said and pulled me again. _Should I allow him to pull me? Seems like yes . . . he's not letting go or looking back at me to see if I'm comfortable. _

"You eat here?"

"Why?"

"You can eat in this situation?" I gasped, "You don't know how disgusting your place is!"

"Aye!" he protested, "I didn't tour you to insult my place!"

"I'm just stating facts!"

He sharply sighed, "Whatever. So now you know what's inside my room so you won't get lost once I ordered you something okay?"

I nodded.

"There's a speaker at your room, just beside your bed, that's where you here when I call you." he winked at me, "Your room now." I followed him out.

My room is just half-way beside his room. He opened the door for me and my back packs were sitting neatly on my bed, "here's your room. Just knock on my door in case you need me." he closed the door as soon as I am in.

Is this how he treats a slave? The room is not as amazing as his room had been but it's very elegant almost hotel type and better.

"I guess just now . . . " I muttered to myself, "He said I'm his guest. Maybe on Monday, things will be different."

I sat at the queen size bed with navy blue sheets over white mattress. I almost shrink in because it was ultra-soft. I roam around the room after I found a remote that controls everything except that TV—of course—it has a separate control. At the left side is a mahogany cabinet with hangers—one had a pink bathrobe hanged. On the top compartment: two extra pillows and towels. On the bottom part of the cabinet are drawers.

On the south corner, another ceiling-to-floor window, television set and across it, was a couch. On the foot of the bed, there was an upholstered chest. At the right side is the bathroom. I opened the knob and gasped. There was a pale pink bathtub, with different scented soaps and shampoos. The bathtub had water in it with red roses floating. Unthinkingly, I smiled and I don't even know why. I went out and started unpacking. After a few minutes I heard the speaker buzzed.

_Paging, Bella! _Chanted Edward

_Come here in my room. Now. _

I sighed. _What now?_

**Thank You For Reading. ****J**

**~vampirehieress13~**


	10. Chapter Nine : Ride Fight

**Chapter Nine : Ride fight**

**BPOV**

When I woke up this morning, one of Edward's maids, Carla, was in my room. She waited for me until I got showered and put on my work uniform: Black polo shirt, and black shorts.

We went down by the elevator and out from the mansion to its backyard. Then there was Edward with his black shirt and black jeans reading a . . . paper? He sat at a white steel chair and a cup of coffee rested on the glass table. He was still under the roof of the mansion.

Carla left me and I walk to Edward for him to know I'm not going to join him for breakfast because I have work.

"Good Morning." he put down his paper and smiled up to me, "Had a nice sleep?"

"I have to go to work."

"Work? Oh, the _black bean café_?"

"How did you know –great." I realized.

He laughed, "Your shift exactly starts at eight am. And my watch says—"he dramatically looked down, "six thirty am."

I sighed, "Yeah whatever. I have to go." I said walking away.

"Do you know your way in this forest?"

"Y-yeah."

"Stop lying. Join me for breakfast then after, I'll drive you to the coffee shop."

I sighed. I should've paid more attention on the way.

"So, had a nice sleep?"

"Nope."

He chuckled, "I know you did. Em and Jaz and Jacob were the ones I always share breakfast with; every weekend . . . it's good to have change."

_Speaking of Jacob. _"Uhmmm . . . Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Does Jacob frequently absent?"

He thought for a while, "Yeah . . . since he started to manage his own business like a year ago."

"Oh."

"Why'd you ask?" he asked in a different tone like irritated.

"Nothing. Where are Em and Jaz anyway?" I changed the topic, before he gets suspicious.

"On Port Angeles, helping Alice shopping,"

I laughed, "Really?" I imagined Jasper and Emmett holding tons of paper bags behind Alice.

"Good to see you laugh." he smiled crookedly and I composed my face.

"Why in the earth Em and Jaz? Doesn't she have other girl friends?"

He shrugged, "Dunno. She's picky when it comes to friends."

Three servants came down from the grand staircase with covered trays.

"Here's our breakfast." he said. A servant cleared our table, pulling out Edward's paper and started setting it with plates, forks, and table napkins.

The other two placed another plate with our food, and then placed another cup of coffee for Edward and for me.

"Pancakes." I heard Edward said and I looked down on mine—mountains of pancakes with blueberry sauce.

"Don't tell me you're not hungry." he said and started digging his fork on it, and popped it in his mouth.

I rolled my eyes and ate it. I have to say I have a really huge appetite . . . he watched me eat the whole thing faster than he did.

"Are you really a girl?" he gasped, "You eat like the way Emmett eats!"

He _complemented _me that twice now. Last night, he called me just to have a dinner at his room.

I swallowed the last one ignoring him. Why should I be ashamed if I eat that way? He's just Edward Cullen, an insignificant player.

"So?"

He laughed, "I never saw such a thing! I mean when I eat with other girls, they just eat salad or less." he seemed very amused.

I scowled, "So what are you saying? I'm a pig?"

He swallowed a chunk, "No. What I mean is you're really different than other girls. I never saw such thing. They're really intimidated by me."

"Like a round of applause?"

He laughed loudly, "I guess. But you won't give it anyway. Are you done?"

"Yeah."

He wiped his mouth after swallowing another and stood up, "C'mon."

We rode to the empty streets of Forks to the coffee shop.

He parked in front and few costumers were already in, having their breakfasts.

"Don't worry you're not late." he's the first one to jumped off and offered me his hands.

I removed his helmet first and balanced it on the handle. I ignored his hands and I regret it because I lost my balance when I stood up and landed in his arms.

"Oh!" I gasped and looked slowly at him. My cheeks were warmer now and my eyes wide.

"If you want a hug you should've just asked." he grinned, "Never noticed you have a very beautiful brown eyes . . ." he brushed out hair from my face, "Makes me hungry."

I pulled myself away from him and elbowed his stomach.

"What's that for?!"

I let out a tongue and made my way in.

"Pick you at five!" I heard him shout. I looked around and a helmeted guy drove swiftly away.

All my co-workers started bombarding me with questions, as soon as I entered. It was all about if: whether Edward and me were together, if I'm his new girl, if I'm his cousin and so on. And that's way ridiculous. Did they notice the difference of me and Edward? Oh okay, he's much of a god-like creature or an angel or something—but not in attitude—and me a plain girl. I don't self-pity myself. I'm just stating fact that Edward's just fascinated because I'm new. Nothing more.

At lunch Edward came with Emmett and Jasper in a calamity state just like what I imagine them looking including Jacob . . . he smiled at me and I can't help but to smile back.

They sat down at my table.

"Waiter!" Edward called me, raising a finger.

I sighed as I got to them, "What can I do for you?"

They were snickering at me except Jacob. I grimaced and asked again for their order.

"You look nice Bella." Jacob complemented and instantly my cheeks warmed again.

"Oh . . . thanks." I said looking down to hide my embarrassment.

"Yeah . . . look hotter than ever." Jasper said and Alice jabbed him, "Anyway, mine would be a chocolate cake and black coffee." I jot that down.

"Oh! Oh!" Emmett called eagerly, "I want a chocolate cake, cookie and shake."

"Mine is guilt-free strawberry cake and water." Alice recited.

I turned to smiling Edward, "What?" I asked

"Is that how you treat costumers? What could you offer me today?" I pointed the board with my pencil. He laughed, "Could you read it for me?"

"Edward." Jacob warned.

Edward sighed, "Fine. Mocha frappe for me,"

"You?" I turned to Jacob with a shy smile and Jasper shouted 'unfair!'

Jacob laughed, "Black coffee."

"I'll be right back." I said and went to the counter to give the order. Jasmine tasked me to go to the kitchen to wash some dishes.

"Hello."

I nearly dropped the cups when Jacob appeared behind me.

"Jacob!" I gasped.

He laughed and scratched the back of his head, "So, how are you?"

"What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here."

"I can't be in my own shop?"

I was stunned. That's the reason he laughed when I mentioned I work here! "Great. Should've known!"

He moved to my side, frowning, "Are you mad?"

"It depends if you tell me why you've been out a lot."

"Oh..." he wiped the dishes I washed, "You know. Busy with other branches. . . "

I sighed, "You should've at least told me!"

He smiled, "Miss me?"

I threw a fist at his chest lightly, "I-I thought it's something more serious!"

He laughed and pulled my head against his chest, "Oh . . . my best friend missed me! I'm so very sorry." he whispered on top my head, "I'll make it up."

"You don't have to." silly me . . . why am I acting like his ... girlfriend? Anxious when he's not with me, thinking about him more often and preferring him over others?

"So am I already forgiven?"

I nodded, "Sure." I whispered and punched his shoulder when he released me.

"Wait for you outside." he winked and walked away.

Involuntarily, my hand moved up to my head and smiled. If ever I'd have boyfriend, it would be like Jacob. Sweet, caring, lovable and—wait! Boyfriend?!

"Bella! "My co-worker called me, dinging the bell.

Carefully, I placed their orders on their tables, "Enjoy." I said and left.

"Wait." Edward called, "My clock says it's your lunch break. Mind to join us?"

My forehead creased, as I turned around. I looked at Jacob and he nodded slightly.

"Yeah, Bella! Join us!"Emmett hollered.

"Oh just!" Alice snapped, irritated and pulled me hand, "Drag her!"

She dragged me at their table, signalled Jasper to put away the paper bags to the next table, sat me beside her and beamed at me.

"You're cute today!" she squealed pinching my cheeks, "Were not supposed to treat you the same way when you're at work. But now that it's your break time, you're now our Bella!" she pulled me in a tight bear hug.

"Okay . . ." I muttered breathlessly and she released me.

"You can't imagine! She's talking about you all day and when she knew you're working here, she dragged us here." Jasper explained.

"Oh. . ."

Emmett guffawed, "Yeah, you don't know what kind of clothes she picked out for you!"

"Clothes?" I gasped. _Does he mean . . ._

"Yup! Those are all for you!"

"No way!" I pulled Alice's arm, "Why?!"

She giggled, "Don't worry those are free! Well half isn't . . . but you don't have to pay me back—although, you have to swear that you'll wear it whenever we go out!"

I gulped.

The boys laughed at me, "Bella." Jacob called me, "I went to your house yesterday but you're gone. Where'd you go?"

"Uhmmm . . . what time?" he's asking me? So it means that they didn't know?

Before Jacob could answer, Emmett spoke first, "Oh right! We swung by your house this morning so that you could go with us, but your apartment seems empty, where'd you stayed?"

"Uhmmm . . . here's the thing." I tried to explain but their eyes automatically flickered to Edward, "It's not that!"

"What? You can't imagine Bella at my house?"Edward asked, "In my room?"

"Hey! It's not that! Edward tasked me to be his slave . . . "

"What?!" Alice, Jasper and Emmett gasped the same time Jacob said, "Slave?"

I gulped, "Yeah . . . I-I owe him some things . . . and as for payment, I have to be his slave." I confessed silently.

"Well, I have to have my personal maid, I guess." Edward shrugged.

"But you could get anyone aside from Bella." Jacob said.

"I want someone who's not _obsessed_ with me"

Jacob laughed, "Right! I remembered when your maid sneaked in your room!"

Edward gasped the scowled, "Look who's talking!"

"Well, I just experienced once!"

Edward reached for him and pulled Jacob's hair.

They all waited for me to finish my shift which is until five in the afternoon, and kept ordering. At the end, I gave their bill which reached up to almost a hundred dollars. Jacob's the one who shouldered the bill, of course.

"Let's go Bella!" Emmett wailed from outside the store. I untied my apron and ran outside to them. They were going to the mansion. Alice, Emmett and Jasper are all together inside Jasper's red Ferrari which left me with, Jacob and Edward. Jacob opened the passenger's seat of his car.

"Bella!" Edward called his brow is perfectly arched, gesturing that I should go with him. _Now what?! _

I raised my palm at Jacob meaning, _wait,_ and then ran to Edward.

"What!" I hissed.

"You should ride with me."

I sighed, "Oh c'mon!"

He shook his head back and forth, "You'll go with me."

I stomped my feet, "Why!"

"Because I ordered you so!"

"Oh!" I scoffed.

"Just go with him Bells." I turned around and found Jacob smiling, "We still have later." He bid me a goodbye and drove away.

I turned to Edward, "Now you've done it!"

"Whatever," he said sliding the helmet on my head, "You're not supposed to ride with another guy."

"He's not any other guy."

"Whatever! Just hop on!" he said, irritated too.

I groaned and obeyed his order. _I still have so many things to ask Jacob! I hate this monkey soooo much! He's so selfish._

**EPOV**

Bella was really a one stubborn chick.

One thing I really hate was, sharing my girl to others. I'm that selfish. I mean, Bella's my slave so it means— she's mine temporarily—off limits. Seems _like she likes Jacob's company more than mine, _I thought grimly. From across the bar, I'm watching Jacob teaching Bella how to play Monopoly by the window. Bella's laughing and smiling the way she never did whenever I was with her. _Great! _Now my own best friend is my rival to the girl I _want?_ Jacob never ever, had been like that to a girl before. He never talked to girls! Well except for his century-crush Tanya! When we're younger, Jacob keeps babbling like mad about Tanya. It just stopped when she moved to Italy. _Wait a minute . . . is it because of her, that Jacob's been out a lot? _It figures.

"Edward." Jasper called, "Don't crush the pool stick."

I sighed, "I'm done." throwing it to him and went to the bar for a drink.

Emmett and Jasper went beside me.

"Why did you have Bella as your personal maid?" Jasper asked.

"Simple." I smiled, "It's all about closure."

"Closure?" Emmett asked for clarification.

I blew out a sharp sigh, "Of course, you dumb-os! When she's close to me, she'll find me irresistible."

They laughed, "Yeah. Right. But she prefers Jacob."

"Whose side are you? Me or Jacob's?"

They shrugged, "Let's just see."

"Look, she'll fall in love me. Don't worry. A week's long enough for a "love" to start."

Jasper frowned, "Really?"

"But Jacob's faster. He got her only for a couple of hours."

"Shut it!" I hissed, "Sure he got her—but not as a girlfriend. We all know why he's been out a lot lately."

"Why?" they asked.

I sighed, "He's seeing a strawberry Italian girl?! Ring a bell?!" I explained sarcastically.

"Oh. Tanya, huh."

"Honestly, don't you two think?! He's been in love with her since the start of time! And there's no way that he'll fall in love with Bella!"

"So he's been following her to Italy?"

"No." I said, "I don't know where they are meeting up secretly but I'm betting on Seattle."

"Oh . . ." they wondered out loud.

Irritated by my two brainless friends, I rubbed my palm at my forehead.

"Hey Eddie, won't you fall in love with Bella?" Jasper said. I'm sure he's teasing. I scoffed, _in love? There's no such thing as love, for crying out loud. _

"Duh. Of course not."

Emmett laughed, "Swear?"

"Swear."

He laughed, "Why not? She's drop dead gorgeous, you know?"

"Sure she does. When she learns to got out of her comfort zone." Sure she's gorgeous but I need a feminine not a boyish girl. But I can't forget the time when she wore that skirt. The lust rippled through me wildly. What if she wore dresses or something? Right now that she's wearing shorts, I don't know if I can stop myself for . . .

"Edward?" Jasper called as if waiting for an answer.

"What?"

"What are you imagining? Was it Bella?"

"Imagining? Oh c'mon. Just lost in thought."

"Pfffft!" Emmett scoffed, "Boo!"

"I need a girl. And Bella's isn't, okay? She eats like you and she punched almost like you."

We laughed. My eyes shifted at Bella and Jacob, they grew tired of playing Monopoly now he's teaching her how to play the guitar which she already knew how. They were having a band session with Alice—Bella on the electric guitar, Jacob on the drums and Alice on the keyboard.

"Why'd you want her?" Emmett asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! Don't you have your own love story to pay attention to?!"

He nearly chocked, "Don't speak of her! Jeez!"

Jasper and I laughed at him. He's always scared of girls. I guess he have his trauma everyday with Alice.

"What's she like?"I asked.

"Sadistic. I called her the other night and she shouted at me! I didn't even have the chance to say hello then she hung up!"

We laughed, "What's her name?"Jasper asked.

"Rosalie Hale?"

Rosalie Hale is a hot blonde girl. The Hales are one of the Cullen's family friends, and we often met when we're young and once when we reached our teen year. She's still the same. One sadistic and sexy playgirl, but she's really hot though.

"The international model?!" Jasper gasped, "She's—dude— freakin' hot!"

Emmett scoffed, "We met last night. The Hales went to the house and they locked up us in the room. I did Edward's advice and everything—she banged my head on the wall and she nearly broke my neck!"

I laughed, "Emmett, when you're trying to be me—it's just way creepy."

"You're so lucky with Tanya."

I pouted my lips. Tanya is the most beautiful girl ever created. She's also a model but Jacob loves her so she's off limits. We haven't formally met yet and I'm not looking forward to it.

"She's Jacob's, okay?"

"But . . . you were supposed to marry her. How could you run away from that girl?"

"We don't love each other, so we'll just divorce after so I think."

"She loves you. Badly."

"She's a playgirl." I reasoned out but they still looked at me, "Let's stop this!"

"If you say so."

There's something between Jacob and Tanya and I won't be the third wheel. So if Jacob is considerate as I am, he'll stay away from _my _Bella.

**Thank You For Reading. ****J**

**~vampireheiress13~ **


	11. Chapter Ten : Basketball

**Chapter Ten : Basketball**

**BPOV**

A loud whistle pulled me out of my dream and up on the bed. The faint light from the window was blocked by a stupid monkey. He was wearing a gray sweater and matching sweatpants.

"Good Morning." he greeted with a smile.

"What?" I mumbled.

He sat down at my bed, "It's five thirty."

"Five?!" I gasped and twisted myself with the comforter. _Five thirty in the morning?! His stupid party ended at three in the morning and they seemed unaware of it! but . . . I had a wonderful time with Jacob. _A smile crawled over my lips waking me up. My heart nearly went out of my chest in joy when he wrapped his arm around me when he'd sling the guitar strap over my shoulder. They way his dimple shows up whenever I looked up to see him. I just hope my cheeks didn't flush like a tomato last night! I giggled under the comforter.

"Bella!" I heard Edward shouted, "If you didn't get up after a second . . ." I heard him threatened but I'm still absorbing the feeling of . . .

Suddenly arms were picking me up with the comforter and walked me somewhere!

"Edward!" I shouted kicking my legs.

"I warned you." he said and dropped mw somewhere dry and cold and . . . in a bathtub. I find my way out of the sheets.

"I hate you!"

"Well I _like _you. So shower up"

_Curse you! _I wanted to say after he went out the door.

After few minutes, I should've expected that he'll be waiting, (but I didn't)—Edward's waiting. He was sprawled over my bed his eyes on me. I gasped realizing how short the towel that was hugging my body.

I quickly covered myself with my hands, as if there will be a difference, "Get out!" I yelled.

I'm not sure if he'd just gulped but his lips were pressed together before he spoke, "Don't worry. I've seen so many body many times now." then he walked out. I quickly ran and locked the door, breathing hard as I stood there, with my heart racing.

His voice suddenly came out of the speakers.

_Wear your P. E uniform or something like that._

_We're going to play ball. _

Over my thin white tank top P.E uniform, I wore my big yellow shirt that almost covers my short shorts. My room is a total mess. Alice just left her shopping spree at my bed. She said she got it from her, own fashion line, _Alice's Wardrob_e. It was composed of: stilettos and other shoes, skirts, blouses, and thankfully—cycling shorts! She said that were not supposed to wear leggings under our school uniform skirts. _I hate it. _

We didn't speak until we made it to his basketball court at the second level of his space. It was wide with the south wall covered with glass that gives a breathtaking view at the forest.

When my stomach churned, it sounded so loud due to our silence.

His laughter broke it and I glared at him.

"You didn't give me breakfast."

He was still laughing, "I want to see you so hungry after we practiced."

"Ha-ha." I mocked. He went to the far side of the court and picked out a ball from the rows of balls. He started dribbling it.

"You didn't obey me,"

"It's cold." I shrugged concealing the lie and the anxiety that I will be exposing too much if I removed my shirt.

He blew out a loud sigh, "You'll get sweaty afterwards," after he spoke, he threw his ball at me and I scooted away from it.

"What did you do that for?!"

He groaned and braced his arms on his knees, "You're supposed to catch it not avoid it! Who do you think I'll pass that ball?! There's no on in here other than us!"

"But still!" I yelled irritated and picked up the ball and threw it at him. He caught it.

"Warm up. Run around the court. Ten laps."

"Ten laps!" I gasped. I don't have that much energy! _I_ _need food!_

"You've heard me right. Now go!" he whistled and sat at the chair on side.

"Ugh!" I groaned and jogged.

After ten laps I walked ( almost crawled ) to him. Panting, I sprawled on the ground. He pulled me up by the collar of my shirt.

"You've just jogged ten laps. You shouldn't be sitting or resting or you'll hurt your legs. Walk slowly and when your heart and breathing is okay, come back here for a drink."

I followed his advice and after, I came back to him. His hands have already had a white towel and pink tumbler.

He wiped my sweaty forehead with the towel.

"I—" he hushed me bossily and continued giving my face with gentle pats. I was watching him as he do it and . . . it made me confused. He looks really concerned after he'd been so bossy. _Probably his mood swings again. _

He met my gaze and he grinned. _Annoying Edward was back once again. _

Annoyed, I grabbed the towel and stepped away to wipe my neck and nape. When I look to see him, he's watching me.

"What?!" I demanded.

He looked shock but he threw the tumbler on me I opened my hand to catch it but it slipped and crashed on the ground. Luckily, it didn't shatter.

He sharply sighed, "You were supposed to catch it!"

"I'm sorry!" I yelled back.

"Drink then we'll start."

"Fine." I muttered under my breath, picked the bottle, drank and then run over to him.

"You're so weak at catching! Now, you have to catch as many as you can." with a whistle, he started throwing loads of unlimited balls at me. I cried out loud every time he threw balls at me. Whenever, I caught one I rub it in his face then he'll throw once more.

"Enough." he said after I feel very weak, exhausted and very out of breath.

"You. . . " I tried to say.

He laughed, "Now, pick up those balls and we'll have our breakfast." he pouted while checking his watch, "It's already six forty-five, so it means our breakfast is already served."

"Ugh!" I groaned and started picking probably hundreds of balls. As soon as I finished cleaning up our mess, he appeared at my back and carried me up on his shoulder. Even if I wanted to protest, I have to admit that I can't carry my legs any further.

We went back to his basketball court at eight.

"Now you're fuelled up. Let the games begin."

"Wait!" I protested.

He stopped on dribbling the ball and looked at me, "What? You know the rules right?"

"Yeah . . ." I trailed off. Honestly I know the rules, but what I'm worried about if this will be a real game.

"Don't worry it's just practice. After our practice, the real game begins." he grinned guessing my thoughts and started shooting hoops.

"But I still don't know how to shoot!"

He hung his head, "Come." I walked beside him.

He threw the ball at me and I caught it, this time. He smiled, "You're a fast learner." he went behind me, "Your legs apart, "he kicked my feet gently, drawing them apart, "Your knees half-bent," I felt his knees pushed my own. The next thing he did make me froze. He's standing too close, his arms slowly brushed downward from my shoulders to my elbow, "Your arms, "he whispered down my ear, his hands pushing my elbows up then continued crawling down my hands weaving at the spaces, "Shoot." he said, lunging the ball right through the hoops smoothly.

My lips were parted. My brain malfunctioned. _What's happening?_ I asked myself but no answer concluded instead my heart was pounding loudly.

"There, now you know how," at the corner of my eye, I saw his face tilt to see my face. With a gulp, I turned to glare at him but he's looking straight at my parted lips.

Finally I took control of myself, "Let go."

He mouth pulled up to a grin, "Almost there!"

I scoffed then lunge my elbow at his chest.

"Ow!" his arms moved away from mine to wrap his chest.

"Darn it!" a voice boomed at the doorway. I pushed Edward to get a better view and there's Emmett, Jasper and Alice all wearing their sportswear.

"It's not—!"

Jasper stopped me, "We've seen enough . . ." he smiled and headed to the bench.

Alice kept bobbing her pig-tailed head as she and Emmett skipped to Jasper.

I punched Edward's arm, "You did that on purpose!"

"It's not as hard as I think." he said confirming my accusation. I lifted my arm to punch him again but he stopped me, "Hold it! They might think we really are flirting."

He winked at me then started shooting hoops.

_Oh! I hate him so much!_

"Come on!" he called, "Practice is over! Now, be sure to beat me!" Edward laughed his oh-so-annoying laugh.

"Fine!"

Emmett and Jasper were on Edward's side while Alice is on my side.

The game started. The ball was always on Edward's and he's not playing fair. He kept the ball out of reach by holding up in the air. When I had the ball, Emmett and Jasper always yells, 'travelling'. I have to say playing with Edward is annoyingly-enjoyable. When he's dunking, I pull his sweat shirt down. When I was shooting, he blocks his tower body that I have to run fast to get away from him. At the middle of the game, we were both sweating.

"Time out!" Jasper yelled blowing his own whistle. I looked for Alice on the other side of the court and went to her.

She immediately wiped my face; "Way to go Bella!" she squealed jumping up and down, "You're all sweaty! Gosh! You should remove your shirt! It's soaking wet."

"No thanks." I said gulping it down, "I still have long way to defeat that monkey."

She laughed, "You should win!"

"Duh. It's already twenty-four over fifteen!"

"So? You can do it! Oh, timeout's over!" she pushed me back at the court, "Go Bella!"

When I faced Edward, he's removing his sweatshirt revealing a white sleeveless shirt. It hugged his body perfectly, that it revealed his abs and biceps. I shook the thought before he could see me.

After throwing his sweatshirt he grinned at me, "Like what you see?"

"You wish."

He laughed, "I know you do."

"Shut up!"

He dribbled the ball, "If I win. . . " he trailed off pointing his cheek with his index finger while pouting his lips. _Kiss. _

"Ew. What if I win?"

He thought for a while, "I'll kiss you."

"No way! Uhmmm... You'll let Jacob pick me up to school and escort me here."

His frowned, "Fine. Just for tomorrow."

Jasper whistled indicating the start of second quarter. The game's getting hotter after we'd made another deal. I have to win! I still have so many things to ask Jacob! I don't know why I miss him so much, even if we've just been apart for hours . . . I never really experienced how to be taken care of before—and he made me feel very special and important. Last night, he asked for my number and texted me until we both fell asleep.

Second Quarter ended and I was the leading, thirty-one over thirty. At the almost end of the third quarter, Jacob came frozen at the doorway with his mega-watt smile at me. He's so handsome with a sweat shirt and sweatpants and a duffel bag at his hand.

Jasper finally whistled. Jacob walked still smiling at me and before I can stop myself, I ran excitedly at him. He chuckled when he felt that I gasped when he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I pulled realizing I was sweaty, "I'm so sorry!"

His arms were still on my waist as he laughed down, "What are you sorry about?"

"I'm soaking wet, and I probably smell that bad."

He laughed and squeezed my cheek; "Of course you don't!" he pulled me towards Alice's and kneeled in front of me.

"So what's going on here?" Jacob asked Alice as she threw my towel at him. _Would he . . . ? _he did. With a smile, he wiped my face with it.

"Basketball. Of course a deal just happened."

He laughed, "He's winning." he reminded me.

"Yeah."

"What did you ask?"

"Uhmmm . . ." my cheeks were flushing, "It's . . . "

"She asked for you to pick her up and drive her _home," _Alice interrupted, fixing my hair.

"Alice!"

He chuckled, "What's so bad about that?" he smoothed my forehead, "Beat him for me, okay?"

I nodded and watch him half-run to his brothers.

"Bella!" Alice chanted as she fall her head on my view.

"What?!"

"Want a tip?!"

"Huh?"

She sighed and sat beside me, "Distract him."

"D-Distract?"

"Yup," she moved her brows up and down, "Use your body."

I gulped, "B-body?"

"Yeah!" she put her hands on the hem of my shirt but I stopped her, "Oh c'mon! Give your shirt a rest!"

"Alice!" I tried to stop her again but she pushed my shirt up revealing my tank top. I covered my chest.

"If you want to be with Jacob!"

"Oh c'mon! I won't use my body!"

She chimed a laugh, "Let's just try, okay? Okay, not for Jacob but for me."

I sighed and then she laughed with joy figuring out what that sigh means. Jasper whistled.

"Go Bella!" she pushed me at the center where there is Edward already. He's staring at me intently. _I have to pull this up! _

"Nice." he commented.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

Jasper whistled again.

Alice's tip was right Edward was pretty . . . hesitant towards me. I can steal the ball easily out of his hands, I can shoot without him blocking. He really is distracted. In the end, I won!

Emmett and Jasper patted Edward's back and he's still staring at me.

Jacob came from behind and gaze me a bear hug while Alice kept congratulating me. Jacob wrapped me in a towel that I think came from his duffel bag.

"Now it's our turn!" Emmett howled and peeled off his sweatshirt. Alice, Jasper and Jacob's turn now to play.

Dead silence fell between me and Edward.

Now, was it a good thing or a bad thing?

I tried to break our silence, "I won."

He grimaced, "Whatever,"

I snickered, "Loser." I used my hand to give him an "L".

"Aye!"

I laughed, "Loser." I whispered, "Loser."

I keep whispering until he really got so mad at me.

After we had our lunch, the group left. I've always wondered why Edward never let us lunch at their dining room. We had our lunch outside that looked more like a picnic.

"Now," Edward said as soon they're gone. He shook his long feet at the grass. Outside was so nice. At the other side of the yard, there's s a stone bridge and under it was a pond.

"Huh?"

"Want to tour the house?"

I shook my head and lay down the blanket, "I'm too tired."

He yawned, "Did you know that this is your first day of slavery?"

I shook my head again, "I guess I should have..."

He laughed, "My first task to you is . . . "

**Thank You For Reading. ****J**

**~vampireheiress13~**


	12. Chapter Eleven : Housekeeping

**Chapter Eleven : Housekeeping**

**BPOV**

He let me go to my room first because he said that I have a surprise. Of course I wasn't thrilled. I hate surprises especially those from him. My room is now cleaned with the clothes neatly piled in the closet, the bed was already made and rested on it was a uniform.

I nearly pulled my hair out of its roots. He gave me my official maid's uniform. _A dress? _A long sleeved navy blue dress. I showered up first then put on my uniform.

Outside his door is a trolley waiting. Just like in hotels' it contains, cleaning aids, clean sheets and curtains. I reluctantly knocked at his door.

He opened it and my eyes nearly popped out my sockets. He's soaking wet—water droplets dripped down his bronze hair, the only thing that wrapped his body is a white towel that hung loose at his waist. I gasped and covered my face with my sleeves.

"I'm so sorry!"

I heard his evil laugh, "I told you to come here only when I call you"

"You told me to go straight at your room!"

He pulled my arms down but I kept my eyes shut, "I demand you to open your eyes"

With a groan I slowly opened my eyes and slid in his room keeping us a wide distance. He tried to pin me against the wall, "Whoah! My rules?"

He slouched, giving up, "Fine. I'll just get dress and then you start cleaning"

"Ugh" I huffed and waited for him to go through his dressing room. I went to open up his curtains and sliding door. His balcony had a swing. As much as I want to sit down, I can't. First things, first, I started picking up his dirty clothes, which are everywhere, with two fingers and it nearly filled the whole hamper. Then I changed his curtains full of dust. Followed by the bed, next stop is his second floor. I unfolded a giant garbage bag and picked up his, I don't know— month-old garbage. Dried spills were stuck on his glass coffee table that I have to scrub it so hard. I feather dust his giant screen and arranged his giant piles of CDs. Next stop is his disaster dining area. I washed his dishes, scrubbing each very hard. I emptied his refrigerator (the expired ones) and re-arrange it.

I was wiping his glass table when he appeared.

"You're doing a good job" he smiled. I looked up at him and after so many hours in his dressing room, he's only wearing a pair of loose black jeans.

"You've been in that room for almost two hours and you're only in jeans?"

He laughed, "Bothered?"

I sharply sighed and continued what I'm doing.

"Need a hand?"

"No thank you"

He laughed and sat at the counter.

"It looks good on you"

I glared at him.

He bit his lip, fighting a grin, "Alice designed it"

"Whatever"

As soon as I'm done, I went downstairs and headed for his dressing room. I thought that this is gonna be the hardest area, but I was wrong. His clothes were now arranged except that there are some on the floor. His shoes arranged at his glass shoe case.

"I told you, you need my help"

"What kind of help could you give?"

He smiled, "I don't know. What do you want me to do?"

"Leave me alone"

"This is my room" he reminded me.

I sighed and checked if there's anything to do but nothing.

"There's nothing to do in here"

"Yup. Proceed to my bathroom"

"No!" I quickly protested. His bathroom? It's full of his germs and I don't know else!

"No worries, it's not that dirty okay? Just change the shower curtain and everything"

"You sure?"

He laughed, "You won't see what you don't want to see" he assured but it doesn't sound reassuring.

I went to his bathroom. He has a sink-full of products. Looking back to check whether he'll show up again, I decided to close his door and smell his perfumes. I found the perfume he's been using everyday, and took a deep sniff. _It smells so wonderful. _

A knock nearly made me dropped his perfume.

"What?" I shouted when I opened the door.

"Why did you locked the door?"

"I-I"

His eyes went to the sink, a smile crawled over his lips, "You smell my perfume, aren't you?"

"I'm not!" I defended, my cheeks warming so I tried very much to push past him but he stopped me.

He's laughing as he pushed me back in, "I'm right!"

"I'm just checking it!"

He laughed enjoying our fight, tugging each other, "You should've just smelled me!" he pulled my face on his arm pit.

"Gross!" I screamed and kicked his stomach so I'll have the chance to get away from him running quickly beside his bed. I have to say that he smells that . . . good.

"Bella!" he called and stopped at the wall with a playful smile on his lips.

"Get away from me!" I said shielding myself with the pillow.

"Bella" he continued chanting half-crouched as he walks to me. I jumped on his bed, "Don't you dare!"

"Bella" he acted as if he jumped on the bed, "Get off!" I screamed

He licked his lips, "Bella" when he'd jumped the bed I hit him with the pillow as hard as I could.

His mouth was open, "Why did you do that?"

"I told you to get off!"

"No one gives me orders"

I hit him again, "Get off!"

"I don't want to!"

"Get off! Get off! Get off!"

"Oh, you want pillow fight, er?" he picked up his other pillow and hit me with it.

"Ouch! That hurts!" I hit back.

"It's called fighting back, babe"

"Don't call me babe!"

"Well, I just did"

Furious, I hit him and he hit back. Later, the fight became a game. We're playing, enjoying every hit on our bodies. Its twilight when we both gave up (because we're already destroyed and we're covered with feathers), fluffing ourselves on the edges of the bed, panting.

"It's not on my job descriptions to play with you"

"Oh yeah? Sorry to burst your bubble but it is"

"You're so unfair"

He laughed, "I know"

My stomach made a loud noise," I'm hungry"

"So?"

I looked sideways at him, "Feed me"

He chuckled, "You're my slave. You don't have he right to give me orders"

"Well, I just did"

"Well cook for yourself"

"There's nothing in your ref"

"It is because you threw it all"

"They are all expired!"

"Whatever. I have no food here so hunt for food. I'll go to sleep" he muttered almost gibberish placing the pillow on his face.

"Hey!" I tried to pull the pillow but he kept it in place giving me a free view of his chest. I took a closer look, and saw a long scar across his chest. Unthinkingly I traced it with my fingers. His hands caught me halfway.

"I'm so sorry . . . I didn't –"

"Go to your room. I'll call Carla to prepare your dinner"

"I'm—I didn't mean it-!"

"I said leave." He let go of my hand, harshly and I took it a sign that he's mad. I ran out of his room my heart racing fast . . . _what had just happened?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN : So much for today ... :) Thanks for viewing ... Please review! **

**Until next update,  
><strong>

**XoVampireheiress13  
><strong>


	13. Chapter Twelve : Bringing Back The Past

**Here's Chapter Twelve... Sorry it took so long!**

**Anyways, Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve : Bringing Back The Past<strong>

**BPOV **

I paced back and forth in my room thinking of a theory of what happened to Edward . . . _a gang fight? Pretty close. Self-inflict? Nah. _I really wanted to know what happened to Edward. I can't ask him though... surely he won't tell.

Just then, a knock came from the door. I opened it and saw Carla carrying a trolley of foods. _She can tell me... _

"Miss. Your dinner"

"Come in"

She placed the arranged the table at the corner, and topped it with roasted turkey. I gulped; it's just too much for me . . .

As soon as she's done, I called her attention, "Carla?"

"Yes miss?"

"Call me Bella" I smiled, "Join me"

"Oh. Uhmmm ...Young Master, Cullen strictly forbids ... "

"Well, he's not here" I smiled and removed the plate on top of mine—it's heavy—and placed it on the other side.

She smiled, "Well... okay. Just please don't tell this to Mr. Cullen ... I might lose my job"

I laughed pulling her to seat across me, "Of course I won't! We're both maids here"

"Really?"

"I'm his personal maid" I said sitting, offering her forks and knives.

She smiled, "But he introduced you as his guest. So even if you're his personal maid, you're still to be respected"

"Whatever" I said playfully, "His mood swings are giving me headaches"

"Oh yes! He's always moody! One mistake costs our job! Oops" she covered her lips with her fingers.

I laughed, "Its okay! He won't hear us, will he?"

"He won't ... but still it's against his rules to talk behind his back"

"Oh... why didn't he allow anyone inside his room?"

She shrugged "We don't know. He's always been nice when—"

Shoot. "When what?"

She inhaled first, "We're not supposed to talk but—okay, Young master Cullen, was a very nice kid. Of course I'm not yet here—my mom told me—its because he was raised by his mom, Ms. Elizabeth—"

_Elizabeth? I've searched the Cullen family, but as I remembered, her mom named: Esme Cullen, _"If his mom' name is Elizabeth, then who's Esme Cullen?"

"His Step-mom"

"Oh. What happened?"

"Ms. Elizabeth died. On a car accident"

"Car accident?" I asked startled.

She nodded, "It's his sixteenth birthday. His mom gave him a car, he test drive it with his mom—he's drunk. There's no clear explanation on what happened, I don't know if they hit a tree or a truck or whatever"

"Oh... that figures" I wanted to feel sorry for Edward. He'd done a good job on concealing the pain. I know how hard it is, but for someone like him, he's acting like nothing ever happened. I guess that explains why he's such a playboy and he doesn't care about the world.

"He grew up with his mom. So it's pretty bad after the incident"

We ate together in silence.

After she's gone, I changed into my PJs and dumped my tired body on the bed. I feel sorry for bringing back the pain to him by recognizing the scar. He keeps suffering everyday. I tried to lighten the mood by thinking, _haven't he heard about plastic surgery?_ But I guess he keeps it because it was still a memory of his mom. A very painful memory.

My phone vibrated under the pillow.

A message from an unknown number:

_Edward here. _

_Save my number or you're dead. _

_You're the one in charge of arranging our breakfast in my room. My fridge is now, full, thank you._

_Wake me up tomorrow at six, got it?_

_Sweet dreams. _

I blinked then scoffed. _What the? _He'd already forgiven me? Just like that? I sighed sharply, completely annoyed by his hot and cold attitude.

I set my clock at six o'clock to get read for school. I softly knocked at Edward's room . . . but no answer. The door was unlocked so I decided to come in. He was sleeping peacefully on his bed. His lower body is covered with his comforter (his bedroom was surprisingly neat by the way). It was still so early so I decided to make his breakfast. Omelette was what I decided to cook. I set the table for two with his porcelain plates, cups and ... I can't find a fork, just spoons. I checked my watch and it's just six thirty... with a shrug I sneaked off to find their family kitchen.

I went to the party hall and bumped with Carla.

"Good morning" I greeted, "Where's the kitchen?"

"There" she pointed the doors.

"I meant the family kitchen?"

"Oh. Follow me... " she led me at the other side of the mansion. My mouth fell open, this is what home means. It was their family room. It was simple yet very elegant. _I can't describe it ... It's just breathtaking. _

"Just stay here, miss" she gestured at the bronze-colored couch, "I'll just get what you want"

"Set of forks"

She smiled, "Right away, miss"

As soon as she's out of sight, I started roaming around. On each side of the wall, hung two life-size portraits of the Cullen family—on the left side with a younger Edward all smiles on his mother's lap—I suppose Elizabeth. They were all wearing white and I can see some resemblance on Edward and his mom. They both have, green eyes, and straight nose. Edward looked a lot like his dad: same bronze hair, cheekbones, jaw line, but his dad—Carlisle Cullen had smoking green eyes. On the other portrait shows a recent Edward. He is standing beside his dad his step-mom—Esme is in front of them sitting with Edward's dad's hand is on her shoulder smiling. They are both smiling except Edward.

On cue, Carla went out with the forks I needed in her hands.

"Here you go, miss" she said as she handed me it.

"Oh. Thanks, I'll go now"

She bowed before me. I opened the door and from across the hallway of Edward's place, there's Edward... only in his boxers.

I gasped and tried another route for escape but there's none.

"Bella!" he called and half-run towards me, unashamed on his state.

I looked sideways, "What?"

"Where have you gone?" he asked furiously when he's in front of me.

"I—I just get some forks"

He sighed and placed his hands on his hips, "I told you to wake me"

"I—it's still so early"

"But still"

I closed my eyes, "Sorry"

"I thought you ran away from me" he said softly.

I looked up to see his face, "Why would I?"

He smiled crookedly, "You wouldn't?" sure he's teasing me.

"Ugh!" I huffed and headed to the elevator leaving him laughing at me.

We reached his room in silence.

"Wait here. Don't go anywhere, or I'll kill you" he laughed winking at me. He paused halfway turning to me, "Oh, prepare me my clothes"

I huffed and went to his dressing room. I pushed the slides and thought for a while; his jeans were all black so I picked out the first on the row. His shirts . . . that's where I decided to play; I picked out a very hideous looking shirt: a white shirt with an alien print at the middle located at the end of his rack. I picked out his boots. I rested them on the couch in his dressing room and went out to make his bed.

Automatically, my heart raced when I heard his bathroom door opened and closed. I quickly jumped off the bed and went upstairs but he beat me—he's already standing, watching me curiously.

"Why are you in a hurry?" he asked.

I went backwards and to my surprise, he knows how to wear a robe.

"I'm gonna prepare your breakfast"

He pursed his lips, "Oh. Bring it down. I wanna eat at my balcony"

I sighed; "Fine" I said and continued walking up. _Now, how would I bring this all down?_

I manage to bring it all down (one by one) with the use of a tray. I first brought down the utensils, followed by the food and then the cups. I sat it all down on the table at his balcony.

When I turned around, Edward was there with the funny shirt I prepared for him. _Funny, he could still pull it off. _

He smiled, "How did you know this is my favorite shirt?" he pinched me cheeks hardly and messed with my hair; "You'll never succeed" he muttered and sat at the chair. _Sighs... he made that shirt presentable,_ I thought and sat across him.

"All afternoon, you have to be with me"

"What?"

"Yeah. All my classes." He said and started eating.

"But why?" _I have to attend senior classes?_!

He stared up at me, "Because I told you to. All week"

"And what about my classes?"

"I'll borrow notes for you, don't worry"

"But I have to attend!"

"I already speak with the Principal. Now eat!"

"But—" _ what about my English class? We still have lunch... but an hour isn't enough!_

"And about lunch, you'll be alone with me"

"But why?"

"Because I said so, that's why"

"Edward!" I groaned. Does this means I can't have an alone time with Jacob?

"I told you to eat now" he ordered without looking at me. _I wanted to kill him right now! _

After a while of eating in silence someone's car honked. _Jacob. _I smiled as I quickly jumped when I remembered that I still have some time to ride with him and to go _home_ with him.

I giggled and walked away from Edward.

Edward cleared his throat behind me, "What?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Where are you going?"

"To Jacob?"

"Why?"

"Our deal yesterday?" I said and then he sighed. He forgot it.

"Wait for me"

"Why?" I groaned. This ride is just minutes with Jacob for crying out loud!

He wiped his mouth with his table napkin, "I'm going with you"

I gasped, "Huh?"

He smiled, "It's not on our deal yesterday that I can't go with you"

I opened my mouth to protest but he walked out his room. _I hate you so much!_ I cursed Edward in my head.

I went out of the mansion, gripping the straps of my bag tightly when I saw Jacob and Edward laughing beside Jacob's car.

"Good Morning, Bella" he greeted me with a smile taking away the angry thoughts I'm thinking. As I approached him, he reached out and kissed my cheek.

"G-good morning" I stuttered touching my now warm cheek.

He chuckled and opened the passenger seat door, "Come in"

"Thanks"

"Bella should seat beside me" I heard Edward said, "At the backseat"

"Not on our deal" I smiled triumphantly.

He glared at me before he slid in, banging the door.

Jacob was laughing at me, "You two should give it a break, you know?"

The whole ride me and Jacob almost forgotten Edwards's presence. We talked endlessly about different things when we have similar favorites, Edward butts in. Jacob asked Edward's permission, if he can borrow me tonight. At first Edward hesitated to say yes but in the end he approved. "Just for tonight" he said and got out of the car. Jacob opened the door for me.

"So, Bella ... I'll give you two a break tonight. I'll be outside the gym, got it?"

I smiled, "Sure"

"I'll be waiting"

"Where are we going, anyway?"

He smiled, "You'll see"

I sighed giving up, "Fine."

_Tonight? _I giggled inside.

At Biology, Edward's giving me a silent treatment. I ignored him and tried to pay attention to Mr. Banner, thinking about Jacob ... and what will happen tonight.

"Swan" I heard Edward's voice called.

"What?" I muttered.

"Stop that. You look like a fool"

I huffed, "It's none of your business, Cullen"

He slapped my cheek but gently, "Wake up. He's not in love with you"

My chest throbbed, "I'm not thinking about that"

His mouth curled up to the side, "I know you do. He's in love with someone else"

"So?"

"So it means, you can't be his girlfriend"

"Whatever you're just jealous" I blurted out before I could stop myself._ Where do those come from?_

He scoffed, "Why would I be jealous?"

_I'm dead ... ,_"That I'm stealing your bestfriend"

"Oh yeah. You're stealing my bestfriend!"

"It's just for a night"

He pouted his lips, "Just come back home before seven, got it?"

"Seven?" I gasped. I've just have four hours with Jacob?

"Yeah. A decent girl doesn't go home late"

"But I'll be safe with Jacob" _safer than with you. _

"NO buts."

We continued like that the entire day. Arguing on what time I'll be at his house. I hate being on his classes, everyone seems to think that I'm his girlfriend. He keeps reaching out to hold my hand whenever we walk to his next class. He keeps putting his arm on my shoulder; he keeps on resting his head on my shoulder that I can smell his hair. He keeps telling me corny jokes. We had our lunch at the rooftop of the school. We're drinking soda. He's resting his arms on the railings while I had my back against the rails.

"I have a varsity practice tomorrow. So you should wake up early and prepare my jersey and all the things I'll need. You won't be attending your classes but you'll still wear your school uniform"

"Why in the Earth would I wear that skimpy uniform?"

He laughed, "Your legs inspires me"

I scoffed and punch the back of his head.

"Oh by the way, Coach Clapp said that you're make up schedule will be on Thursday"

"Oh. Thanks"

"Why did you come here?"

The soda stuck on my throat, "Huh?"

E glared at me, "Are you deaf? I'm not gonna repeat it"

I sighed, "I don't want to talk about it" _unless you want to talk about your past..._

He pouted, "Fine. How old are you?"

"I doubt that you don't know"

He laughed, "Of course I do."

"Then why are you asking me?"

"To annoy you, I guess. Okay, I'll ask what I don't know... how many boyfriends have you had?"

I snorted, "None of your business"

"Lemme guess, none"

"Boys just gives heartaches" _except Jacob ... _

He laughed, "Really?"

"Really"

"Then why are you having a date with Jacob?"

"Date?" I blinked.

He rolled his eyes like he's explaining to a child, "Tonight?"

"That's a date?" _I'm gonna have my very first date? With Jacob?"_

"Don't play all dumb. If a guy asks you out, it's called a date"

I shrugged, "How would I know?"

"Change topic. Why aren't you living with your dad?"

"None of your business"

"When would it be my business?" he challenged.

"Never"

He copied my position, "Someday it will gonna be"

"Tell me, why are so annoying?"

He pressed his lips fighting not laugh, "I don't know. Maybe because you find me ... that hot?"

"Ha-ha"

"You're so annoyed that I'm too hot, "

I raised an eyebrow at him, "I'm annoyed because you were born annoying. Accept the fact"

"I'm hot and irresistible. Accept the fact"

I punched his chest, "Stop it"

He sighed, "Fine."

"When would you stop annoying me?"

"When you figure out how irresistible I am"

"Does that mean never?"

"No. It means soon"

With a huff, I ended our nonsense conversation. I sat down, placing my head between my knees wishing that for the hours to fade out quickly so I can escape with Jacob. Edward's last class is Spanish with Emmett. Emmett kept poking my side because he was moved behind us. At last that really boring class ended. I told Edward I have to meet Jacob outside the gym.

"How would you go home, anyway?" I asked.

A smile crept over his lips, "Concerned?"

"Never mind" I groaned. Hugging his books tightly because they're slipping my grip, _curse Edward, _he tasked me to carry his books from the first period until the end period and I have to bring it home.

Outside, a different car was parked outside, with the door opened by Jameson, the butler.

He slid in first and then I dumped his books at the open seat beside him. I was about to run when he called me.

"What?"

He smiled, "Be home at seven or your dead" he said without looking at me, "Now, Richard" his windows rolled closed and drove away.

_You wish._

* * *

><p><strong>AN **: **Loads of thanks for the reviews! Really makes my day! **

**Please Review!**

**xoVampireheiress13**


	14. Chapter Thirteen : Beach Date

**I've uploaded this the same day ... **

**Sorry, I'd just worked at two chapters... I'd been sick... **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen : Beach Date<strong>

**BPOV**

For the record, this will gonna be m first date. If this is a date . . . I don't know. Jacob just used the term 'borrow' from Edward so I don't know what term is to be used. But I'm really, really excited.

Just like the last time he's waiting for me, he had his back pressed at the wall with his hands in his pocket and his head looked up. I smiled, smoothing my hair before walking to him.

"You came" he looked at his watch, "And you're late"

I chuckled, "Blame him"

He pouted, "So what's the time quota?"

I pouted my lips sadly, "Until seven"

"Let's don't waste it then" he winked. My heart almost dropped when he took my hand and pulled me to his car. Unlike Edward's grasp, his was gentle.

He drove with his windows down so I can feel the air in my face. He toured me first around town and we went to a ... beach.

"Welcome to La Push" he announced with a smile. He stopped inches from the shore and helped me out off the car.

"Wow" I said.

"Really?"

I nodded. This place was a paradise. The sun reflected on the water.

We stayed rested on the hood of his car, our backs pressed against it.

"Am I boring you?" he asked.

"Actually, no" _nothing made sense when you're around..._

"So ... you wanna ... play?" he looked at me with intense yes. _What does he mean? _

He leaned towards me, closing the space between us cautiously, "You wanna get wet?"

I gulped. Is this really Jacob?

Without any warning he pulled my hand and we both jumped into the water! As we return to the surface, I punched Jacob's chest! He didn't warn me about this! I didn't brought extra clothes!

"I hate you!"

He laughed, "What's that for?"

"For pulling me here! What if I drowned?"

He touched my face, "You won't. I promise you that!"

"I didn't bring extra clothes!"

He grinned, "Don't worry I did" he jerked a thumb towards his car, "Boy scout" he said

"You should informed me at least"

He pouted, "I'm sorry"

I looked away from his puppy stare. My heart beating fast, did I just expect that he'll kiss me?

"Bella!" he shook my shoulders. I looked seriously at him, bending my knees slowly, dipping my palms into the water and splashed him with water.

"Oh!"he gasped.

I slipped a tongue at him and tried to run away from him—the stupidest thing ever because I know the pressure of the water will stop me. His arms immediately caught me. We splashed water with each other then explored the beauty underwater. We swam together with our hands intertwined. When we finally got tired, we settled on the sand watching the sun as it sets. I'd changed to his extra shirt and Alice's borrowed shorts at a cottage.

"Thank you" Jacob said as he's resting on his elbows.

"For... what?"

"For making me happy" he smiled.

"Aren't you?"

"Let's just say that now I am"

"So you're not. Why not?"

Is this true? I made him happy? But what made him sad? Is it someone I don't know? Someone that Edward said Jacob's love? _Ouch. _

He smiled sadly at me, "I'm torn between two, Bella"

"Torn?"

"Yeah... between someone that hurts me and someone makes me alive"

I frowned, "Are you happy with the both of them?"

"Yeah,"

"Who would you choose...?"

He shrugged and then stared at me for a long time, "Tell me"

"Huh?"

He smiled, "Who would I choose?"

I gulped. _He's asking me? _Of course he is. But who? I need to know the story first. I'll ignore my feelings for him first and turn to my bestfriend's problem. Those two girls were so lucky.

"Okay, then. Let's hear the story first"

He laughed, "Let's say the one that's hurting me is my first love"

"First love? That's tough... so go on, how about this second girl?"

"She's just fun to be with" he portrayed with a smile. _Darn whoever those girls are!_

I pouted, "That's not helpful, you know?"

"Oh okay then. Let's just say that I've been in love with the same girl since ever and now's the only chance I had to pursues her. I've been chasing her around the world already but she's that hard to get"

I laughed, "Then pursue her"

"I'm not yet finished. Then there's a girl who... let's say, gave me a chance to find a whole new love life and is healing the wound slowly"

I pouted thinking. I don't know what to say to lift his spirits up but I don't know anything about ... love.

"Uhmmm... to be honest, I don't know what to tell you. I guess you should know this new girl more so you would know if she's still available and tell her immediately that you love her"

His face brightened, "You really think so?"

"Yeah. So she won't play all dumb and be in love with someone"

"Okay, let's pretend that you're that girl... what would you do?"

I gulped, "Wha—?"

My sentence was stopped because Edward came, and he was on top of Emmett's jeep. And inside was the others. _Just, good timing Edward!_

"Well, well well" he said as he jumped off the truck at it stopped. He was wearing a black board shorts and white shirt.

"Are we interrupting something?" he added with a glare at me.

Jacob stood up and offered a hand to help me stand, "Actually no. We're just talking"

"Is it that intimate, that you should be that close?"

"Stop it" I mouthed and he obeyed surrendering his hands up.

Jasper, Emmett and Alice came off the Jeep with beach outfits.

"Bella!" Alice called enthusiastically waving a paper bag as she run towards me. She was wearing a see through dress, over a pink halter bikini.

"Hey!" I tried my voice to be as enthusiastic as she is and it really sounded that fake. She hugged me first.

"Look what I've got!" she waved the paper bag again at my face.

"Yeah... you've got something"

She laughed, "Let's try it on!"

She pulled me to the nearest cabin without another word.

**EPOV**

Jacob's really making a move to Bella.

After we all surfed, I've got a chance to be alone with Jacob to confirmed something.

"Hey" I said as I threw him a bottle of beer.

He caught it, "Thanks"

We sat at the sand with our feet stretched, "So... what about with Bella?" I asked drinking my beer.

"Huh?" I glared at him. he knows I don't like repetitive questions, "We're cool. Just chilling out here"

"What, you like her?"

He smiled, "I don't know"

_Good. _"How's Tanya?"

It took him a moment to answer, "Just like before"

I laughed, "Look for someone, then"

"Like Bella?" he suggested.

I choked, "Huh? You wouldn't want to be with her, I tell you"

He laughed, "Don't worry. Sooner or later maybe"

I rolled my eyes, "She's so unlike Tanya"

"She's so unlike your other girls"

"How the hell did the conversation always end up to me?"

He laughed, "Because you started it!"

I scoffed then threw my beer remains at him. He looked at me wide-eye, "Edward!" he groaned.

I raised my hands and picked up a can of beer and shake it, "What?" he ran after me and I opened the can. The beer burst at him Jacob is always weak at beer fights and is always knocked out at me. He's not a violent person unlike the three of us. We're tangled together and I was pulling his arm behind him when Alice called for our attention—behind her was Bella wearing a white halter bikini with white shorts. _Shit. _

**BPOV**

"Alice!" I groaned as she showed me the bikini! There's no need for bikini! I already swam with Jacob and I'll never gonna show some skin at Edward! Especially not Edward!

"Oh c'mon! Just get in my mine that I never had a sister and a friend! Please"she pouted a sad pout.

_Why does she have to be convincing!_

So, that's the story on how I ended up wearing this bikini! I was all alone here while the rest of them went in the ocean for a midnight swimming. I was covered in a towel my feet buried in the sand, my head up in the night sky watching how the moon held its stars.

Edward was suddenly beside me shaking his wet hair at me.

"Hey!"

He laughed and picked up a bottle, "Do you mind?" he asked about sitting down beside me.

"Yes"

He laughed again and sat putting a little space between us, " I know you want me to"

I scoffed, "Shut up"

"How was your date?"

"Good, thanks for interrupting"

"It wasn't my idea!"

"I don't care whose idea it is! The point is your here"

"Why are you like that to your master? How would I know you two were here?"

I sighed, "Can't wait 'till I get to the mansion?"

"Yup. I missed you already" he crooned.

I ignored him, very much afraid on where our conversation would take so I decided to drink.

"You drink?"

I stared at him, "Surprised?"

The corner of his mouth turned up, "Very much. You're not yet legal to drink you know?"

"I'm not addicted to it. I barely drink"

"Who taught you?"

I took his question as a chance to get to know him. If he wants to know more about me, I have to know more abut him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"It depends, I guess. Shoot"

"Can I ask what happened to your scar?"

"Nope"

I pouted, "Why not?"

"Because I know you know about that"

"Of course not, that's why I'm asking you"

He looked at me, "You're with Jacob, I suppose you asked"

I shook my head, "Of course not. Why would I? I would ask it to you later but then you came"

He sighed, "Do you really wanna know?"

I nodded.

"I'm a killer, Bella. I killed my own mom"

"It's not your fault. There's a thing called accident, it happens" I whispered.

He sighed deeply, "It won't happen if I didn't ride that stupid Volvo"

"I know you didn't mean that"

"You don't know anything"

I rolled my eyes, "Let's rephrase it then, I feel like you didn't mean that"

He laughed," Thanks"

"Can I ask... what happened?"

"One price, your story"

"Fine"

"It's my sixteenth birthday... My mom gave me that silver Volvo, it's what I really, really wanted. So we test drove it... I was drunk and I drove it pretty fast. She was telling me... to slow down but I didn't. It's all too late. We hit a truck loaded with steel tubes and my mom shielded herself for me." He breathed deep before continuing, "The End"

"I'm sorry" I whispered. I really feel sorry for him.. he watched as his mother died to protect him, to let him live.

"Don't be. I did it because I wanted to hear yours"

"My mom died peacefully... though painfully. She suffered from colon cancer. It's all too late when she told me her condition... end of story"

"Yours was pretty cute"

I scowled, "Everyone has their own time to live"

"But it's not _her _time. Yet. I took it away"

"Don't you get it? She gave up her life for you to live"

"Well, I don't want to live like this"

"It's your choice, you know? If you want to live up your bad side"

He snickered, "My mom is the only person who loved me. And I killed her"

"Can you stop saying that? It creeps me out" I shuddered, "There are your friends" I pointed the waterbugs.

"They're not enough"

I sighed, "Fine"

He pouted, "Too bad I didn't have the chance to meet my future mother-in-law" he said grinning at me.

"Shut up"

He laughed, "You're the only person I told that story to. Don't let it out until you die, alright?"

I nodded, "If you say so"

He yawned stretching his arms and legs. His arm landed on my shoulder, "You look nice by the way"

I shrugged his arm off, "Is that a compliment or an insult?"

"Take your pick" he smiled and ran off guessing that I'll chase him.

Right now, we're even. But I don't know about tomorrow. His mood swings are really killing me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : finally done with this chapter! This had been edited with different scenes already... and this was pretty ... okay :)**

**[I'm open to suggestions] **

**Please Review!**

**XoVampireheiress13**


	15. Chapter Fourteen : Unexpected

**I'm so very sorry to keep you waiting ... :((( **

**Chloeangry , sorry... like I said, I'd been sick but I'm working and promise to upload the next chapter tomorrow or later on. sorry, again...**

**Here's chapter fourteen... hope you'll like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen : Unexpected <strong>

**BPOV**

Last night, we arrived at the Cullen Mansion at dawn. So this morning, we were both up late. I quickly packed his things as he moved sleepily. His duffel bag went heavy when he stuffed his gadgets in. I was afraid when he said that we'll reach the open court in his motorcycle.

But we arrived safely.

The varsity team was of course, also from the Academy. I only know them by their face. Jasper was also there and hugged me when we arrived. Edward instructed me to sit down at the bench and wait for him to come. I was bored, so I dug in Edward's duffel bag for his Ipod. _He told me I can touch his things so... _I plugged it on my ears, hearing Edward's playlist.

I was looking away to the trees when someone sat beside me. It was Mike, the guy I sat beside with on my first day at History class.

"Hey" I read his mouth said. I plugged the earphones off and just stared at him the leave-me-alone-look.

"I just wanted to ask you something"

I still didn't speak.

"Are you and Cullen...?" he trailed off and I just keep looking at him.

He sighed, "Never mind. It's none of my business, anyway" I nodded and he walked away. The other boys teased him. With a sigh, I continued listening. I heard a different voice from them—they're not playing. They're looking—at me. I glared at them and they continued playing. I rested my elbows on my lap so that I was covering it. _Perverts. _

It had been almost half an hour after Jasper and Edward jogged... and I'm getting hungry. I decided to talk a walk remembering the way when we passed a diner.

Luckily, I found it. I ordered us burgers and coffees.

"Thank you" I said to the lady behind the counter. I regretted coming here. A familiar face came into view... wearing a sheriff's uniform. _Charlie. _We locked eyes for a moment. _No, no... _

He was few tables away from the door so I ran out as fast as my feet would take me without looking back, ignoring that he was calling me.

Tears started to ran down my cheek. _No! He didn't see me... no he didn't... please he didn't... _when I know that I was far enough, I looked back to check while running. He's gone.

I nearly screamed when I bumped into something hard—someone.

"Shh! Shh!" he hushed me his hands gripping my arms. Familiar green eyes—Edward.

"Edward..."I whispered. Almost relieve that he was the one who found me. _He can't see me this weak._

"Shh... you're alright now" he pulled me _gently _against his chest, his other hand pinning me on him while his other stroking my hair, "Shh... tell what is it?"

As much as I think I needed to pull away I... don't want to. Suddenly I feel safe in his arms... secured. _And it's very weird. _His words soothe me...

"Come on..." he whispered and led me somewhere.

To a cliff.

We sat at the edge of it looking to the rest of the town. We were silent for a very long time just watching what was under us. Tears kept running on my face not minding the guy beside me. I felt warmer—he placed a jacket on me.

"Thanks" I whispered in a croaky voice.

"Sure." He sighed.

"You should go back ... you'll miss practice"

"It's no big deal" he shrugged, "Though I know they wouldn't win without me"

Instead of glaring at him or punch him like we used to, I laughed at him.

"Good to see you laugh"

"How about your things?"

"Taken care of. While we're jogging I saw you walking, so I told Jasper to take care of my things and my bike because I'm ditching practice"

"Sorry"

"Don't be. You need someone now so, I'm here... being a gentleman as always"

I rolled my eyes, "You've never been a gentleman"

He laughed, "Hey, not so loud... no seriously, who are you running away from?"

"Why would I tell I you?"

He pursed his lips, "I just wanted to know... how I would know if you're running a rapist or something"

I flinched, "I'm already with a bad guy"

He scowled at me, "You made me nervous seeing you crying and running like that!"

"You think that's enough for me to tell you?"

"Yeah"

I looked away from him, sighed still keeping my mouth for the details.

"You can always tell me you know"

I shook my head.

"Fine. You want to let it out your chest?"

I stared at him to see if he's joking but he's not. Instead, he smiled grabbing my hand as we run leaving me clueless on wherever he would take me.

We went to an arcade.

Actually, I never went to an arcade. I became 'old' at a young age taking care of my childish mother. At this moment, I was actually a child again. He let me play, at a machine where I smack the bobble-head people whenever they pop their heads up. He helped me hit them hard. Next, we threw balls at ghosts on a screen and then we tried almost every game. After, we went back to the cliff, it's already night time. He bought us cases of beer.

He placed it between us. I took one and he slapped my hand away.

"What?"

"You've had your turn yesterday. So they're all mine"

"All of them?"

"Yup!" he said, picking up a bottle. I scowled, _he's so selfish. I thought he's gonna comfort me... _ I looked forward and a loud crash came from him.

"Wha—" he threw the bottle of beer on the ground under us.

"I didn't say it's for drinking" he threw another on the ground.

"Stop it"

"Oh c'mon!" he stood up then continued his idiotic activity and screamed out loud.

"What are you doing?" I giggled.

He smiled down at me, "It's safe. No one's under us, so no one will get hurt"

"That's ridiculous!"

"Ridiculously fun!" he screamed then laughed, "I always do this before"

I stood up, picked up a bottle and cautiously dropped them over the cliff.

"Don't tell me that's fun to you"

I laughed. He's right it's relieving, more relieving than smacking toys...than throwing balls. I threw continuously as hard as I could. We also screamed together.

We we're both panting but happy at the same time.

"Thanks"

"Anytime" he answered.

"I was running from my father" I don't know where that confession came from.

"Oh? The Sheriff? Chief Swan?"

"Who else?"

"Why are you running away from your father? Is that how scary he looks like?"

I punched his arm, "I guess"

"No seriously, why?" he asked seriously.

I sighed, "I never met him, just saw him in pictures... he never cared about us. Never did visit us... But all I care about him? He's nothing. He'll never ever be a big part of my life! I hate him!"

"Jeez. Calm down... If you hate him,, why'd you run away... crying?"

I shrugged, "I don't know..."

"It's alright. You don't have to force yourself."

"Thanks again..."

"Sure. Just don't do it without me, okay?" he smiled.

I nodded, "Yes, boss"

He laughed, "That's more like it" his phone beeped, "The varsity's rescheduled tomorrow and also, wear jeans"

"Really?"

"Yup. Jasper's got involved in a fight because they're talking about you"

"Oh..."

"Don't tell me you like guys talking about you"

"Of course not!"

"Good. So in plain English, are we friends now?"

"Friends?"

"Yeah... friends"

"Sure."

"Thanks" He said and Jameson appeared behind us with his car and took us home.

We reached the mansion and had our dinner before going to my room. I was thinking about my dad... Actually I know why I cried... ever since, I was preparing my reactions when I had a chance to meet him. I always practice that I'll be angry, slap him or do anything that proves I loathe him. But it all faded when I actually met him. Mixed emotions washed through me: _happy, longing, _and of course, _anger. _I cried because longing to meet him overpowered my anger. That's why I ran away from him because I might hug him erasing the painful memories of wishing he's there when I needed him more—when my mother died. I feel so alone. Strangers welcomed me more than family. My new family now is my friends.

_They _make me happy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Sorry Again that you waited so long and here's the only one I finished. I will work faster for the rest:( **

**XoVampireheiress13**


	16. Chapter Fifteen : Food Fight

**Sorry it took so long! **

**Hope you enjoy this... :))**

**Thanks for waiting. Haha... makes me sooo guilty.**

**Chapter Fifteen : Food Fight**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV <strong>

The varsity practice was continued today. And as agreed yesterday, I wore jeans. I don't know if he's just messing with me last night about "our friendship" thing. This morning he's not a brat. He fixed his own things, and breakfast was already made. The varsity team's practice location was moved to another location—to a close gym. I was seated on the bleachers and Edward's teaching me how to play Plants Vs. Zombies on his laptop.

"You should collect the sun from the sunflower so that you could plant! Darn it Bella! You're supposed to protect your house not let zombies invade it!" he scolded on my ear!

"It's hard to control without the use of mouse!" I was using the touch pad of his laptop

He sharply sighed, "Plant here! Not there, there are more zombies to kill here! God, Bella you're only on level three!"

"I'm trying to hard!" I shouted back, pressing the menu button, "That's enough! I'm already tired."

He weaved a hand through his hair, frustrated, "Better! You suck at games, you know"

"You don't have a mouse!"

"What's the use of the touchpad?"

I groaned, "Just go away and shoot! I don't need you here"

He scowled, "You need me, and don't you know that those guys were perverting you in their narrow minds?"

I glared at him, "Huh?"

"We'll have a game instead of a practice."

"That sucks,"

He laughed, "Hell yeah! Started by, Tyler Crowley"

"Who's Tyler?"

He pointed at he dark-skinned man who winked at me.

"Ew," I muttered. When I turned to Edward, he's giving the Tyler guy, a murderous glare and his fists balled into fists.

"Hey," I tapped his chest with the back of my hand.

"Let's see then" he muttered to himself, peeled off his black sweatshirt, throwing it beside me, and went down to the court. _Uh-Oh._

With a smiling Tyler, he bounced the ball towards Edward.

**EPOV**

"Well, Cullen. You had a very beautiful girl right there... mind if we check her out?"

"No one checks my girl out," I furiously bounced the ball back at him.

He snickered, "Is that even your girlfriend?" he bounced back the ball.

"The hell you care."

"I care about hot girls" his eyes shot through Bella—all her attention was on my laptop and she looks so damn cute when she's in full concentration.

"She's off limits."

He sighed, "How about a compromise... If I win I'll get a date with her and if you win..."

"Get your butt off my school." I scoffed. He's no match to me. And I will never be concerned if he asks her out, she's tougher than he can imagine—even me can't force her out without any reasons.

"Deal." the rest of the team shuffled at the side—even Jasper. _No one dares to mess with and Edward Cullen. _Jasper went up to Bella and sat beside her. Bella looked at me—alarmed. Though, I'm not in the mood of playing games, I winked at her messaging "don't worry."

I turned to Tyler, "Let's this over with," As soon as I said those words, I steal the ball from him and dunked it in the ring, leaving him open-mouthed. _You got what you want, man._

I prove to him that no one can beat Edward Cullen for being the MVP all the time. Of course he's no match.

"What? Already, got what you want?" I asked after the game. He's gasping for air.

"Is... our... deal... real?"

"Of course it is. As soon as tomorrow, I don't want to see your face ever again, got it?"

I ran up to Bella. Jasper knew that it was his cue to leave and gave me a high-five halfway down, "Amazed?"

She rolled her eyes and then handed me my towel, "I guess... your fans were more amazed" she pouted to the squealing cheerleaders with their pink pom-poms. I waved at them.

I laughed, "I guess I'm just too hot..." I dropped my body on the seat beside her, "And wet"

"There's a remedy for that. A towel,"

I laughed, "My arms are weak..." I acted.

She groaned. She stood up in front of me and harshly wiped my face and hair.

"Hey! Be gentle! You could erase my god-like face!"

She scoffed and then wiped me harsher.

"You're such a baby!" she gritted. I laughed then removed my shirt. She started wiping my neck down to my chest. Damn. Her reactions fascinate me: when she's angry, when she's bored, when she's serious—she looks so damn cute. For the past few days, she's not what I expected. I expected for her, falling for me ... but she's not. I guess I have to try harder, _but why am I insisting her to love me? Must be my ego. Definitely ego._ I insisted. It couldn't be because I'm falling for her or something. Of course not. I was not born because of love. I was just for business purposes. And she is made for love.

Okay, I've decided to give her, her freedom. I won't insist for her to love me. We'll just be friends as I've proposed.

I heard her muttering under her breath behind me.

"What you saying?"

"Nothing, "she said, "What time is it?"

I reached out my duffel bag for my phone, "Three. Why?"

"Three? I'm late for my P.E!" she panicked then stuffed everything from my bag, tossing me a shirt, "Faster!"

I laughed, "Calm down"

"Yeah! Calm down!" she said sarcastically pulling me from my seat, "Get up now!"

"Say please"

"Ugh!" she kept pulling me but I was stronger.

I sighed, "Fine. Just let me cover up first"

**BPOV**

God I'm nervous.

I was breathing hard. All I have to do is: shoot the ball, catch the ball and dribble the ball (already done except the two). But clumsiness shouldn't interfere. It means, I shouldn't miss a shot consecutively in order to get a B. _I can do that...?_

Edward was watching me at the bleachers. I stared up him before coach could blow his whistle signalling "start". He smiled at me and mouthed "you can do it" slowly for me to understand. I nodded then put my head in the court. Cullen had already given me another chance and now I have to prove my self. Coach whistled then started throwing me ball from different sides. He threw it, overhead, he threw it sideways, far, near and—everywhere. I didn't miss a thing! Next, shooting; I have to shoot at least thirty consecutively... I positioned myself feeling Edward's arms around me when he taught me. Coach whistled and then I pointed my toes to shoot the ball. I did it perfectly till the twenty-ninth... one last shot and I'm done, just one. I let the ball travel through the air then in to the... basket!

I gasped. _ I did it! _

"You got it Swan. Perfect. Hope to see you next time on my class, and better be ready for badminton." Coach Clapp smiled and then exited through the doors.

I looked at Edward but he's already running down to me with a smile. I hugged him back with the same enthusiasm. My arms were lopped around his neck, "Thanks," I breathed.

His grip on my waist tightened, "Anytime." He answered on my ear.

I gasped, _this isn't right... _suddenly I felt troubled just by being too close to him—very, very close. He didn't notice that my arms were already limped against his chest preparing to push him. _What the—?_

He let go of me, "I should get a reward!" he smiled.

I took a step away, "Reward?"aaa

He placed his arm over my shoulders, "Come on."

He pulled me out of the doors.

"I'm tired. I want to go home"

"Who says we're leaving?" he asked

**EPOV**

"Ouch! Darn it Bella!" I exclaimed as she jumped on my back. The reward I asked for was a massage. Instead of pleasure out of it, torture was what I got. This brainy little girl used her little feet instead of hands.

I heard her giggle, "Oops,"

I have to admit that she wasn't so hard on me right now. She seems to be enjoying my company as much as I enjoyed hers. Unintentionally, every night turns out be a date. Well, except now. Her feet started travelling up and down putting force on her toes.

"There... You got it" I moaned.

She foot rubbed my side—tickling me, "Stop it!"

"Found your funny bone!" she mused, tickling me again.

"Hey stop it now!" I shouted trying to catch her leg but she plopped herself beside me on my bed with same position as I. Her eyes closed.

"I don't owe you anything now..." she chanted.

"Ha-ha. But you still have to endure the last three days." I reminded her.

She groaned, "Don't remind me!"

"What? Don't want to leave?"

She knocked me head with her fist, "Shut up, Cullen."

I laughed licking my lips, "I still hadn't forgotten about my goal."

"Still not going to be your girl,"

"Not even now? That you're on my bed, inches away from my reach?"

"You're serious?"

_I'm dead serious Bella. If you're not off after five seconds, I don't know what I can do... _

"Tell me." I said instead of scaring her.

She swallowed but smiled, "You're not."

_Wrong answer,_

I moved slightly forward, "Aren't I?" _Run away. Now._

She seems to get my warning—she jumped off the bed.

"If you say so... I'm hungry." she said before going up the stairs.

_Dang. _If she was any other girl, the scenario would be a lot different. She's the first girl to ever be on my bed. And the first girl I'd ever given a chance to run away. I'm really trying my best, resisting touching her. I know that if my mom could see this, she wouldn't want me to touch her either. She knows Bella deserves to be respected.

Bella bound downstairs, carrying a plate with a huge slice of cake and a fork stuffed in her mouth.

"This—ish—sho—good!" she mumbled, throwing herself on the couch. I lifted up myself and sat beside her, "Mind to share?"

She didn't answer. Instead, she swallowed a chunk. I opened my mouth hoping to capture another from her but immediately she popped it in her mouth.

"There's plenty up there." she said.

"You're so selfish! Just one bite,"

"Uh-uh"

I sighed, "Alright then, get me a slice." I ordered.

She nodded, "Later."

I groaned, "Let me have a bite then,"

"Nope,"

I smiled triumphantly, "You have to stay another week then."

"I'll stay for just a piece of cake?" she gasped.

I bobbed my eyebrows up and down saying she has not choice. It's so easy to annoy her. Angrily, she dug in her fork then fed me.

"You're such a baby, Cullen."

I swallowed then opened my mouth once more asking for another. I stuffed a huge chunk in. I coughed.

"You'll never get me with that, Cullen."

I continued choking. Her face grew worried.

"Edward?" she moved forward to me. She shook my shoulders hard, "Hey!"

I bowed my head down with a hand covering my mouth to hide the smile. I can't take it anymore, I laughed out loud. She punched my arm, "I hate you so much, Cullen!"

"At least you called me Edward, Swan"

"Don't call me Swan!" she snapped.

"Don't call me Cullen!"

"It stays, Cullen"

"Well it stays too, Swan"

"Ugh!" she screeched and then stood up.

"Oh... my baby Swan's angry..." I cooed. She still ignored me lifting the cake from the coffee table.

I stood inches away from her, carefully peeking if she's really mad or crying or whatever. I pinched her elbow slightly, "Hey," I called.

She shrugged my hand away, "Hey!" I tried again but she kept her back at me.

I gripped her arms tightly then turned her around, "Are you mad?"

She glared at me for a long time before ... wiping the cake's frosting at me cheek.

"What the—!" she laughed then run away from me.

With the use of my fingers, I touched the frosting, "Swan!"

"That was called revenge, Cullen."

"Oh right," I whispered. _Who says I can't get revenge? _I scooped the top of the cake and then stared at her.

Her jaw dropped, "That's just a pea size!"

"I don't care." I ran towards her. She jumped up the bed, "Cullen... no."

I smiled, "No one gives me orders!" I jumped up the bed but I missed her. She ran the other way, circling around the room. It took time before I finally got her by the waist and then rubbed the whole thing on her cheek.

"Gross!" she screamed trying to escape from my arms. I finally let her go then she wiped the whole thing off with her palm.

I laughed, "Never ever mess with me, Swan."

"Ha-ha." she muttered wiping off the remains on her arms. I sighed thinking that what I'd done was to much so I went to my bathroom to get the toilet paper.

I offered her to wipe her hands then I helped her with her arms then her cheek.

"Good thing you've helped."

I pursed my lips wiping the frosted strands of her hair, "I'm nice to girls."

She scoffed, "Yeah. Right. This is nice."

I laughed, "You're all set. And you're welcome by the way,"

She giggled, "Thanks. You've missed something," she said then reached out the toilet paper from my bed then wiped my cheek. _Right, I forgot how beautiful her eyes were... _when she pulled away too soon, I held her hand.

"Hey..." she softly said.

Then the moment was over when my friends opened the door their mouths open except one—Jacob. He's cool. And Jealous.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Sorry that you waited! Anyways, this was all I got... need a little help for the next! You can tell some ideas you want to happen! **

**Thanks so much for all the reviews once more! **

**Sorry for the mistakes... took a lot of time, editing this. haha.**

**XoVampireheiress13**


	17. Chapter Sixteen : Hide and Seek

**Finally had my quick update ! haha !**

**Enjoy everyone! **

**Thanks for the reviews ! Really love them! I was nervous to have another hate review again, so I update promptly now. haha **

**Thanks a bunch!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen : Hide and Seek<strong>

**BPOV**

"I'm jealous." Jacob suddenly said breaking the silence between us. We separated ourselves from the partying people upstairs—we're at the balcony propped up on the swing.

"J-Jealous?" I repeated.

He smiled at me, "You've forgotten me for two whole days after we dated."

_Date? So he called it a date!_ "Oh... Sorry...I—"

"I'm only joking!" he reached out and then smoothed my hair, "Your hair is sticky."

I laughed, "Yeah... we had a food fight."

"It seems like It." he smiled again, "So, what are you doing for the past two days?"

"Edward had a varsity practice for two days. He ditched the first day and rescheduled now."

"Oh. I thought he forbid you to text me."

"Even if he forbids me, I still would."

"Really?"

_Uh-oh.._ I feel such a jerk for nearly confessing how much I wanted to be with him. Oh, I wanted to hit myself! _Stupid, Bella! Stupid! Stupid!_

"Uhmmm... wanna have another date tomorrow?" he asked with a hopeful smile.

"D-date? T-tomorrow?" I stuttered like crazy.

He laughed, "Yeah. A date,"

"I don't know... I mean I love to... but Edward won't allow me, I guess."

"Who told you that we can't have a date here?"

"Huh?"

He grinned widely, "You'll see tomorrow."

_I can't say no, can't I? _"Sure."

We just looked at each other, smiling.

**EPOV**

_Date? They can't have another date! Of course I won't allow it! But I can't forbid Jacob on being under my roof... So... _

_THINK Edward! THINK! _

_What would they do here? There's nothing interesting in Bella's room. I guess they could be in here—in my room. I could ruin their 'date' by giving Bella lots to do... I guess that sounds like a plan._

_Oh Edward, save your thoughts later. _

All of a sudden, the balcony door slid open almost making me jump.

"Are you listening?" Bella hissed.

" No. Why would I? Have you seen me listening?"

She shook her head, "Explain why you're there, then"

"Oh. I need you to make more popcorn. Yeah, make more popcorn."

She rolled her eyes, "There's plenty upstairs."

_Damn it, _"Would I make you make more if there're still available?"

She glared at me, "Fine." She stomped on the way upstairs.

_That was close! I don't like being called peeping tom or something. _

Someone tapped my shoulder made me jump again.

"Hey!" I shouted realizing who it was—Jacob.

He was laughing, "What's wrong with you?"

I shove his hand away, "Nothing." I defended.

He scoffed and then sat at my swing, "How was your practice?"

I shrugged, "It went out okay. I kicked out one of my enemies."

He stared at me, "Enemy?"

I rolled my eyes, "Tyler Crowley."

"You didn't!"

"What's wrong about that? I just made him accept that in game, only one wins one loses."

He sighed, "Why would I be surprised?" he laughed.

I joined him in laughing. His phone rang from his pocket. His eyes brightened but ignored it, putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Who is it?" I asked. _Let it be, Tanya._

He shrugged, "Unknown caller."

"Really?" I asked suspiciously.

He signed. _I'm right. _

I moved beside him, "What about her?"

"Bella suddenly made me forget about her, for like every time I'm with her."

"That sucks." I commented.

"Yeah?" he asked.

I scoffed, "You can't love two persons at time."

"I'm still not sure about my feelings towards Bella. How about you?"

"What about me?" I asked.

"Don't tell me you're still not falling for her?"

I scoffed, "Of course not. I told you I'm just proving to her that she's wrong."

"What if... you're wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"That it will gonna be the other way 'round. That you'll the one who falls first?"

"That's ridiculous."

"Oh? She's not that hard to love you know."

I sighed, "Let's not talk about love, okay? It gives goose bumps."

He laughed, "Soon you'll meet your match, Eddie boy."

"Hope not."

**BPOV**

A note from Edward lay flat on Edward's bed,

_Find me if you can. _

_-Edward._

When I got to Edward's room next morning, he's gone. I searched for him everywhere, but he's out of sight. Last night, he told me that we're gonna skip school so now, I'm wearing my 'slavery uniform'. I've already searched for him to the places where he toured me but he's really that reluctant.

I grew tired so I went to my room. _Where could he gone? _I've already asked his servants but they didn't know—I've also asked Jameson, but he is also clueless about Edward's whereabouts.

_God I hate him. Does he think I'll find him? _Bored, I wandered around the mansion. I ask if whether there's a map for the mansion—fortunately there is.

It's just a plain black paper with floors and names of the rooms. The only floor that connects the whole mansion is the widow's walk. To know that I'm undetected, I took the elevator and pressed the roof top.

There's a secret garden up here. But the flowers were already dried and dead. My mother taught me how to live plants and dead flowers. I folded my map in my pocket, grabbed the gardening tools and started giving life to the plants. I planted another flowers to the hopeless ones. Maybe by next week or so, this garden's life will be back. I also sweep off the dead leaves on the floor. As soon as I was done, I went to the other side of the mansion with the help of the other elevator. My first stop is the attic.

When I descended, I finally found him. His sitting with his arms wrapped around his legs at the center of the dusty room faint light from the glass wall was his only light. He didn't seem to notice me. I did not hesitate, I sat beside him.

"How did you find me?" he asked quietly.

"I did not look for you."

He turned his face towards me, "You did."

I sighed. There's no point in arguing with him—he always win even if he's wrong.

I looked around me but the back of the room's real dark, "What are you doing here, by the way?"

"Sitting," he said.

I smacked the back of his head.

"What?" he snapped.

"I'm asking you seriously!"

"What do you think I'm doing here?"

I rolled my eyes and prepared myself to leave but he held my hand. I turned around—he's looking straight at the wall, holding my hand tightly.

"Stay." He said.

If I wasn't worried about why he's all alone, I would snap: _do I look like a dog? _But he looks serious. With a heavy sigh, I sat beside him, my feet stretched and I'm kind of closer this time.

"What now?" I asked after a few seconds.

"This room holds the old things of my mom."

I gulped just listening to him. _Where this confession does came from? Why is he suddenly confessing to me? Is it because we're already here or he thinks I'll pry him with questions? _

"I want you to listen," he said. By this, I don't know if it answered any of my questions, "Now that you know my secrets, I guess I should tell you about this too." He looked at me, "Nobody knows that her things were up in here."

"Well, who moved this all up here?"

"Me."

My eyes widened by this, "How?"

"Secret," he smiled.

"Are you really that secretive? Do you really have so many secrets?"

"A hundred or so ... and you've unlocked some of them."

I smiled. Suddenly, I felt... somewhat special to him... it's because he trusted me with his secrets more than he trust anyone.

"Okay then. I did this with the help of Carlisle."

"Oh. Can I ask why?"

"Why, what?" he asked.

"Why did you do this?"

"It's my mom's. I don't want to it all go to waste." He said.

"Oh. I see."

He smiled, "You're free to wander 'round."

"Thanks," I said.

I moved to where the light switch were, flicking them bringing the room to life. It looks so much like a room. Though, I haven't seen the real room, seeing this make me want to see the original to see how much the difference is. The white bed was on the center; on front of it was a gold rug. There are four giant glossy black cabinets in the place and another three glass cabinets that holds woman's shoes. One separated glass cabinet that holds Elizabeth's jewels. I scooted away from them.

The bedside table holds framed pictures of a younger Edward with his mom taken from different parts of the house, mostly at the backyard... and the widow's walk.

I stole a glance at Edward; he's not watching me as I though. He was still looking outside. Hanging on the wall, was a portrait of Elizabeth and Carlisle's wedding. They looked so young. Maybe seventeen or twenty, I suppose. And only Elizabeth was all smiles despite the way Carlisle hold her, he looked serious.

From the drawers of the bedside table, there are plenty of photo albums.

"Mind if I check out your photo album?" I asked, holding up the heavy thing up in the air. He nodded. I moved beside him.

"Let's check it out together then," I lifted the cover—the sprawl on the first page reads: Edward's seventh birthday. Of course, it was filled with Edward's face. Instead of his hairstyle I was used, his hair was swept back. I have to admit he looked handsome as a kid.

Then Edward was in a group photo with... sort of familiar faces—a blonde, a dark kid, a fat guy, and a pixie girl.

"Are they—" I trailed off.

He nodded laughing, "Yeah. They are who you think they are."

"They are Jasper, Jacob, Emmett and Alice?" I gasped.

He nodded smiling.

The next page showed Edward with a strawberry blonde headed girl hugging him and kissed him on the cheeks. I laughed out loud on young Edward's sour face.

"Who's this?"

He tried to snatch the thing away from me. But I slid it under me.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"That's way embarrassing!" he yelled. He tried to snatch the album away but then gave up, "Fine. Keep it for yourself."

"Why won't you tell who is it then?"

He sighed but when he turned his face to me he was grinning crookedly, "Why are you so interested on her? Jealous much?"

I smack his forehead with my palm, "I'm just curious on why you're so afraid when she kissed you!"

"Fine. She's Tanya, Jacob's girlfriend now."

"Girlfriend?" I breathed.

"What? You're not his girlfriend, are you?"

I shook my head, "Of course not." So she's the other girl Jacob told me about... the one he loves... but he didn't told me she is his girlfriend. _Edward is lying. _But why would he lie? I guess it's the truth.

"Then why are you jealous?"

Annoyed, I hit him with the album on the head but he caught it.

"Got it!" he rejoiced.

"Give it back! I want to see more!" I reached out for it but he kept it out of my reach. Luckily, I got the chance to get hold of it. But when I tried to pull it away, I lost my balance and landed flat on the floor—with him on top of me!

Our eyes locked for a moment. I pushed his mouth when he started leaning forward.

"Get off!"

He laughed and then rolled to his side, "I won't do anything to you. Not yet."

I sighed, "Just give up, Cullen."

"Don't worry. I won't."

"I have a question though... why hadn't I seen a picture of you and ... your dad?"

The playful smile on his lips faded.

_Does he have father issues too?_

"Did _I_ say something?"

"No."

"Can't tell me?"

He sighed, "I guess."

I rolled, popping my elbows up placing them under my chin, "Please?" I begged.

He shook his head twice, "On price,"

_Again? _"What now? You know the story about my father."

"Not that."

"What price then?"

"Hug me."

"Huh?" I gasped.

He looked down at me with a grin, "Come on... just one hug... it won't change any difference to you, would it?"

"Of course it won't do any difference!" I quickly defended.

HUh?HUh"Hug me then,"

"That counts to my rule no touching."

"Right now, I don't consider you as my slave. Your here because your my _friend."_

I cackled, "Seriously?"

He glared at me.

"Oops... I don't seem to get why I should hug you?"

"Token."

"Can't it be any thing other than hug?" I put on my best puppy face.

He smiled, "Kiss."

"Not that too!"

"Have you choice, then: Kiss or Hug? I prefer kiss by the way."

I punched his chest, "I hate you!"

He sighed, "Fine. I feel too kind, anyway."

"Yey! I win for the first time!" I cheered and then moved to his side with the same position, "Just don't cry, okay?"

He laughed but sighed and then the story of his life began...

"I lived my whole life with just my mother at my side. She loved me that much and so I reciprocated it. My father barely goes home. Once or twice a year—I don't remember. I struggled so hard to claim his attention. But all made sense when my mother told me the truth—they were just forced to be married. For business purposes. He never loved me, Swan. He never learned to love my mother. But my mother loved him very much. Soon, I grew tired of it all. That's when I begin my rebellious stage. Jasper, Jacob, and Emmett have different stories—their parents soon started learned to love each other, but why can't Carlisle can't? My mom's the most amazing person in the planet but he never care for her! I ask him one day when he came home. I was drunk that time and it was my sixteenth birthday—the first birthday of mine that he ever came home. I asked him why she married my mom if he'll just hurt her anyway. His answer was: _Someday, you'll know why_. I was very furious at him and that's our last conversation. I ran away from the house and my mom saw me. She stopped me when I was about to get the Volvo away. She tried to stop me but I was unstoppable. I wanted to kill myself that time but she opened the passenger door and that stopped me from killing myself. I told her about what happened between me and Carlisle but she still defended him. That's when I forced the Volvo on its limits. And ... right away... she's gone.

"I hated Carlisle more when he looked sad during the wake. Such a good actor he was! He cried that time but flew away immediately. When he came back home, he was beside his new wife—his first love—Esme."

I suddenly felt guilty, prying the details out of him. Even in the dark room, I saw a tear run down from the corner of his eye. I carefully put my head on his chest. I know now hot it feels to be a Cullen... of his dad married Esme first—he wouldn't exist. I know how painful it is to grow up without a dad but he can't imagine that his dad was dead like I used to do.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"That feels good... thanks." He whispered back.

We stayed like that for some moments before we both fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Thanks for the ideas ryry! Thought aboout ideas 3 and before 4. no joke.**

**And of course, xxx.**


	18. Chapter Seventeen : Stuck

**This chapter was done with the help of my brother! Hahaha**

**And it was from the help also of Ryrylove09 **

**Hope you like it ( cross fingers).**

**Sorry really for the turtle - slow updates ... my mom was getting strict at me using the internet... :( **

**Sorry again.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen : Stuck<strong>

When I woke up, Edward's arms were already wrapped around me, securing me to him tightly. By now, I should have punched him or do anything violent to him but I restrained myself for doing so... the orange color of the twilight lights his face perfectly. It was dramatic in some ways just like what his life had been. Now I understand completely Edward Cullen's life. If he'd been just nice to me, I probably in love with him right now. But I'm not.

But... ain't ... I?

_Of course not! It's Jacob I love not him! I'm not in love with him. I won't._

His eyelids started to flutter. I quickly shut my eyes, tuning my breathing to even. I felt his breath growing closer to me like inhaling me in. _Uh-oh... _I felt the tip of his nose on my face—on my hair, down to my nose bridge. I'm almost relieved when he missed my lips. _Why can't I push him away? _Suddenly, he exhaled on my neck, making me shudder.

He laughed, "I know you're awake."

I pushed him harshly away, "What is that for?"

He pouted, "Teasing?"

Good thing there was no light here that he can't see my red face. I angrily stood up and went to the elevator doors. I pushed the open button, but it didn't lit up or open. I pushed it for a _hundred _times but it won't budge.

"You're destroying it." I heard him said from a distant then he was at my side trying it open. But it's still not moving.

I groaned helplessly. _What? I'm stuck here with Cullen! For how long? _

"This elevator is barely used ... I guess it's having its problems, all we have to do now is wait for it to respond."

"Yeah. Right." I muttered sarcastically and went by the window. Anytime, the sun will be gone and this room will be blacker than it was before.

I gasped remembering someone from black. _Jacob!_

"Jacob will be here soon! Or he's down there already!" I shouted. I went to the elevator pressing more and more before turning to the glass wall hitting it my fist screaming for help. Edward seems so cool, just lying on the bed, laughing at me.

"Do you have something to do with this?" I accused.

He sat up, "Me? Why me?" he acted innocently.

I lunged for him but he pinned me under him, his hands holding my wrists up on the sides of my face.

"Don't accuse me, Swan." He said with a grim smile.

"Prove your innocence, Cullen."

"I brought food." He shrugged.

I scoffed, "That proves me right!"

"Think what you want to think, then. I brought it because I wanted us to have picnic but you slept on me. So I decided to feed you when you wake up." He said but those didn't convince me.

"Call them to repair it. Now,"

"I don't have my phone with me."

I rolled my eyes, "That's impossible!"

"Check my pockets, then."

"Is there no stairs?"

"Nope... That stairs ends on the floor under this."

I sighed. _No hope._

"So if I were you, I will just be patient and wait for it to work." As he said this, he let go of me sitting up straight.

I sat up, "See who talks about patience now." _He is known for being such an impatient jerk._

"I don't mind being stuck up here with you," he smiled.

I erased that smile with a pillow. I sat in front of the glass wall my elbows rested on my knees, sulking, waiting for "it" to work. _What would I do if Jacob got mad at me? No, no, no, no... He won't. But what will I tell him? I got stuck with Cullen. But what if he thought wrong? What if he jumped into wrong conclusion about me and Edward? Agggh!_

Cullen pushed me, "Don't over think too much. It's creeping me out." He shuddered and then sat beside me.

"Thanks a lot."

He laughed, "Let's have a picnic."

I frowned as I watch him drag the picnic basket from the darkest part of the room. He brought a blanket, a steel lunch box. He lifted the lid and the content of it was chicken. My stomach made a loud growl and he laughed at me, "Join me."

I'm too embarrassed to say no so I crawled across him. He was still digging from his basket: two plates, forks and knives, bread, cheese and a thermos.

"It's Coffee. Don't blame me if it's not hot anymore." He shrugged and placed it at the center and brought out cups, "Bon appétit."

"Who prepared this all?"

"Me."

"True?"

He groaned. _He's lying, _"Just eat!"

I laughed and started eating.

After we finished everything, I put it in the basket.

"Thanks for the food." I said.

"Don't mind it."

I sighed, "We've been stuck in here for more than hour, now."

He chuckled and then looked down at his watch, "You're right."

I groaned. Probably Jacob got home... already. _My date was ruined... ding!_ The sound came from the elevator.

"It's working!" I rejoiced. I stood up and then pressed the down button. My heart swelled when it opened. I quickly slid in.

"Edward! Hurry up before it has its problems again!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" he shouted before coming in beside me and then pressed one. I was watching every numbers as it stopped at one ... then it didn't opened.

"What happened?"

He looked at me—shocked, "I don't know." He answered and then started banging the door.

"Let us wait for it to—." My words were stuck as well when I heard him mumble 'this is not what I plan'.

"What did you say?"

"Huh?"

"You said that this is not what you plan."

"No. I did not say anything, Bella."

"I heard you clearly. Stop denying it Edward!"

"Okay, fine I was the one who stuck us up in the attic! But I said open the elevator after seven!"

I groaned. I was so mad at him right now that I wanted to punch him! I'm so over his tricks! He just ruined my supposed to be second date with Jacob!

"I so hate you, Cullen." I muttered and sat at the other side of the elevator.

"I didn't do this!"

"How would I know you're not lying? You just lied to my face up there!"

He sighed and sat at the other side, "I'm not."

"You're definitely not."

He sighed, "Look, I'm sorry."

"Mm-hmm." I kept my mouth shut. I'm enough of his lies.

"Fine!" he gritted after a few minutes of silence, "I did this because I wanted to ruin your date with Jacob!"

"How the hell did you know I'm gonna have a date with Jacob?"

"Uhmmm... because Jacob told me," He murmured.

"He told you?"

"Yeah,"

"Then why did you ruin it! Don't you know it's gonna be out first real date? I didn't know our first was a date!" I whined.

"Because... because I wanted to spend time with you!" he said, "Is that so wrong?"

"Right," I muttered.

"You don't believe me?"

I looked at him, "What do you think?"

He rolled his eyes, "Don't believe me then. I just did that because I'm tired of pretending who I'm not. I want my chest free from anger. And you're always there—ready to listen to me."

"What does it have to do with Jacob?"

"Nothing,"

I sighed. His childish reasons were not so reasonable at all so I let it pass. I'm more worried to Jacob. He waited for nothing because of Edward's fault!

A few minutes have passed but still, the elevator is not opening and the long sleeved dress made me sweat so much. I rearrange my ponytailed hair to a bun. Edward and I are still not talking.

"You're sweaty." He commented.

"I know." I said fanning myself with my hand. Before I knew it, he removed his shirt and offered it to me.

"Here. Wear this." he instructed.

"Why would I wear that?" Does he think I'll strip in front of him? No way!"

"Don't worry I won't look. Kill me if I did."

"I won't."

He sighed, "That dress suffocates you. Don't tell me you're not wearing shorts?"

The truth is I am wearing denim shorts and black tank top underneath. The sleeves were getting so itchy... and it made his offer hard to turn down.

"I won't look." He insisted.

With a groan said, "Don't look!"

He smiled as I grabbed his clean shirt from his hand. Ho_w come he's not that sweaty?_ He had his back at me and his head between his knees. I turned around and carefully pulled the ribbon from my back tilting my head so that I can see what he's doing. I started unbuttoning the dress down to my chest then lifted the skirts up. I sighed, I can now finally breathe.

"Need a hanky?"

"No." I quickly answered finding the right holes to fit in his shirt. When I finally did it reached down my knees covering my short. I also rolled the sleeves up.

"Done yet?"

"Done," I said and then he turned around avoiding looking at me. He reached inside his pocket.

"Don't worry, its clean. Take it before I was the one to do the job." He said.

With a sigh I took it, and started wiping my forehead, my nape and my neck. He's looking at me with an odd expression again. Pervert-ish?

"What are you looking at, Cullen?"

He shook his head, "Nothing."

I sighed, "It still doesn't change anything."

He sighed as well, "It was just peace offering."

"Like I said, it doesn't change anything."

He pouted his lips, "What can I do to change that?"

"Keep your mouth shut I suppose."

"Really?" he asked.

"Sure," I said. I guess I'm being too immature to stay mad at him after all. It was just a date. Yeah, a date with the guy I like to be with so much.

"When will my silence ends?"

"I'll give you my signal,"

He smiled, "Okay. Does it start now?"

I glared at him and he kept quiet. I sighed and my eyes shifted accidentally at his chest where his scar is.

"Why didn't you remove it?" I asked quietly. When he didn't answer I felt guilty on answering. I looked at his face; he is pointing his index finger on his pouted lips.

"You can talk now," I said.

"Thanks." He smiled, "Should I answer that?"

"It depends on you."

"I wanted to torture myself." He answered.

"Is it working?"

He smiled sadly, "Very effective."

"Why?"

"Don't tell me you don't know," he looked at me. His eyes were full of sadness... he's still mourning.

"It's not your fault." My own started to be filled with hot liquid.

"I didn't know it that time."

"But you know now?"

He smiled, "Thanks to you." I can't help but to smile when I heard this.

Suddenly the elevator door opened, revealing the shocked faces of Jasper, Alice and Emmett.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: re-reading my work (chapter sixteen) made me gasp! I've made a lot of mistakes! Wrong and incomplete words were there... so sorry! I was laughing so hard when I read "I know how 'hot' to be a Cullen..." Hahaha it was supposed to be 'how'! I admit it was rushed... my mind worked the last minute! I was still working at 1:30 in the morning. My mom pressures me to sleep already so I didn't have the chance to do re-reading!**

**I received great reviews so I thought it was okay! Hahaha **

**Really sorry! It was so humiliating! **

**XoVampireheiress13**


	19. Chapter Eighteen : Final Task

**Hey Everyone!**

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Here's Chapter Eighteen... Sorry it took two long days. **

**Enjoy!**

**BTW this chapter was rushed... :( Apologies if it will be kinda boring ...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen : Final Task<strong>

**EPOV**

I planned everything last night. Of course except the elevator part. In truth, I was thrilled when we were stuck but everything slipped. She knew the attic thing was planned. I never planned actually to confess my family to her. But it slipped again. And it was the very best accident ever happened because she became so near me. I was never asleep actually. I've been watching her while she sleeps. She's looks so darn cute. Of course she looks so darn cute in every angle. While she was asleep, when she's awed, when she's happy and her dimples shows... she's actually breathtaking.

It suddenly came to me that today was her last day of being my personal maid. The last time we will be together. I don't know what will happen on Monday and the days after... when I'm not close to her anymore. That many guys will come to her.

_Why do I even care? Was it because I wanted her to be mine?_

All right, I failed on making her my girl. A week didn't change her feelings to me. But I guess something had changed. A little part I bet. She thought I'm so full of myself that all I cared about is myself, that I got everything that I want—except to be loved.

A knock came from the door and it was opened revealing Bella—black on black.

"Oh, you're awake."

I smiled, "Why? Missed your morning kiss?"

"Ha-ha. No, I'm actually here to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" I panicked. I haven't thought about my final wish to her!

"Yeah. Goodbye because I'm going to work," she said sarcastically.

"Oh. No you're not going to work," Now I know what I wanted.

"Huh?"

"Are you deaf? You won't be going to work."

"I heard you! What I meant was why?"

"Because you're going have a date with me,"

"Date?" she gasped.

"You've heard me right. As for my final wish, I want you to have a date with me."

"But—But!"

"It's not on your rules that you can't have a date with me, right?"

"I know but—!"

"Fine. Be ready for another week."

She groaned and stomped her feet. Her face was red of anger," Fine!" she yelled and then bolted out my room.

I smiled, "Wear something nice!" I called. And I heard she yelled 'whatever!'

_She looks so darn cute... _have I said that already?

**BPOV**

A date? With Cullen? That was the most stupid thing ever! I mean, he could never really be that nice not that he would have it as his final task! That reminds me of my ruined date. I wanted to thank Edward for sticking with me last night. I guess it would hurt me more if I was the one who will wait for nothing... Jacob texted at seven saying that he won't be available and will reschedule our date next time... he mentioned that there is an emergency happened. I can't help but to sulk last night. Jacob haven't texted me since this morning.

My things were already packed ready for my _departure_ here at the mansion and now I have to hunt clothes down to the bottom for something to wear 'nice' for Cullen. The door suddenly opened.

"Get out!" I shrieked. It was Cullen newly bathed with hair dripping wet and half-naked.

"Why?" he asked and plopped on the bed, "You don't look seducing when you're covered in a thick robe."

"But still go out!"

He sighed, "I'll pick out your clothes."

"And why?"

"Because I'm tired seeing you in just a shirt and jeans so I'll prepare you your clothes."

"No way!"

"Yes way!" he argued and went to the couch as I sat on the edge of the bed as he dug through the paper bags—the clothes Alice bought me.

He threw out the clothes that didn't fit his liking until he found one: a pink short tube dress. He also threw me white shorts.

"You can't ask me to wear that!"

"Of course I won't. I _want _you to wear this." he said.

"No way,"

"Up for another week?" he challenged.

"Why do you always have to blackmail me with that?" I groaned.

"Because that what it costs. You turn down a request, another week is the price."

I sighed and then snatched the thing away from his hands and tried it in the bathroom. _Final day. Last. Day. Endure it._

I came out of the bathroom with my hair piled up in my towel.

"You look cute. Wear this," he said and threw me pink flat shoes.

I wanted to thank him for not making me wear heels. I blow dry my hair and piled it up in a bun securing it with pins. I wanted to let my hair down to cover the exposed part of my chest. _Darn that man. _I slipped the shoes. It fits perfectly—all of them (the clothes Alice bought me). She really has good eyes—she already knows my shoe size since the beginning. And *coughs* my chest size... that's very embarrassing by the way.

Alice, Emmett and Jasper reacted so exaggeratedly last night. Asking every detail about what happened—especially why I'm wearing Edward's shirt. They asked us with a flashlight poking our faces. All the lights in Edward's room last night were all out, I might add. I feel like we've done something illegal.

As I stared at the dresser full of too much products and make up, I was suddenly curious on why do others love to wear it. I picked up the lip gloss and smeared my lips for some color. _It wouldn't hurt me, right? _

I went out the bathroom and Edward was gone. I sighed when I spotted the pink bowed purse on top of my bed. _Why would I need a bag? _I huffed when I stashed my phone in it, only my phone and few of my favorite mint (and also cash) before I barged in his room.

"Come out, come out now Edward!" I hollered slumping on the edge of his bed. I was getting bored already... oh right this was my last day at the Cullen Mansion. And last day of my long day and never ending day with Cullen.

Speaking of the devil he bounded down the stairs—wearing a long sleeved-blue and black plaid polo, the sleeves were folded up to his elbows, black jeans, sneakers, his hair messy as ever under a beanie, and shades. I frowned, I never saw him low profile before.

He looked down at himself, "Never looked that cute before?"

I smirked, "You look different." I said.

"So are you,"

I rolled, "Enough with that. Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He pulled me up by the hand and dragged me down stairs. Yup, we use the stairs.

I was shocked when we go all the way out the mansion.

"Where are we going really?"

He sighed, "No questions."

I gave up asking him because it's clear that he'll never answer me. We just keep walking while he was telling me few of his corny pick-up lines. That stopped when we entered a flower shop.

"Good morning," Edward greeted the old lady spraying water on a pot behind the counter.

She looked up quickly returning Edward's morning greeting, "Edward, dear!" she exclaimed giving him a hug.

"Oh, Nanny, this is Bella." He said.

I smiled at her, "Good morning."

"Why, she's really pretty for you dear," she joked before kissing my cheek, "This must be your girlfriend."

"No." I said at the same time Edward said, "Yes."

The woman laughed, "Anyway, I've got your flowers ready, dear. I'll just get them," she informed and then went to the back door.

"She's my old nanny... and she owns this store now." He said.

I punched him, "Why'd you tell her I'm your girlfriend?"

He smiled, "She always wanted me to have a girlfriend, so I don't want her to be upset again everytime I visit her."

I scoffed, "It won't be hard for you to find a girl that's willing to be patient around you!"

"She's playing hard to get."

"Your week's up." I said with triumph. He didn't get me.

"I know."

"So it means it's time to give up and leave me alone."

"I never said that."

"Yes you did!"

"Nope,"

"You did!" I pressed. He said that! That's the reason I've agreed to be his slave!

He smiled, "No I didn't!"

I groaned I'm really, really annoyed! Thanks heavens that nanny came in before I _kill_ Edward.

"Here's your flower," she smiled and gave the bouquet of pure white roses with a single red rose at the middle.

"Thank you." Edward said. He reached for his pocket and paid her.

"Won't you buy another bouquet for your girl, Edward?" she asked.

He looked at me in a teasing manner, "She's more beautiful than a rose."

"I have to agree with that." the woman joked.

"We have to go now nanny, our date is gonna be short."

Nanny laughed, "Be sure to visit next time, Bella."

"Yeah sure," I smiled before following Edward out.

"You promised nanny to pay her a visit next time."

"Yeah. Alone."

He scoffed, "Fine."

"Can I now know where on Earth are you taking me?"

He pinched my cheek, "My baby's growing impatient, huh?" he pinched harder when I tried to slap his hand away.

As we walk in silence, the way suddenly became familiar... and it proved me right when we entered the school gates. _why are we here? where is he taking me?_

I kept my mouth shut, waiting for where is the exact location of his so-called date. We walked so long that I forgot the way... I suddenly felt nervous when we stopped in front of a hedge. It was located at the end-est part of the campus grounds. _Dead End _I thought.

I was watching him as he placed his hand firmly on a part of the hedge in front of us as if pushing it to open... and it did. It opened-a secret path towards a white grand mausoleum of Elizabeth's resting place.

Edward's pace slowed as we grew closer near it. He opened the glass doors. Inside was full of flowers, surprisingly fresh flowers, tons of pictures of her and Edward pasted at the wall.

"Hi mom." Edward whispered and placed the flowers on top of her tomb. I stayed at the entrance feeling sad for Edward ans at the same time, wondering why he'd brought me here.

"You can sit beside me if you want." he said.

I took his invitation.

"Mom, this is Bella... she taught me how to forgive."

I gulped. I don't know what to say to her or to Edward, "Uh..."

Edward laughed, "Of course you don't have to say anything, silly!"

I huffed, "Why did you brought me here?"

"I wanted to introduce you to my mother as my future girlfriend."

I sighed, "Seriously why?"

He looked at me, "I wanted her to meet you... and I needed someone beside me."

"Oh."

"You taught me to forgive... can't you?"

"Huh?"

"Won't you forgive your father?"

"There's really no need... for me to do that."

He scoffed, "He's still your father."

"I can't."

"You can't?"

"I'm not yet ready."

"I'll help you."

I winced, "No thanks."

"Why not? You helped me-"

I cut him off, "I said no. Soon maybe but not too soon... Today's my last day with you so I have plenty of time thinking it over for the following days."

"You're so stubborn, you know?"

"I know."

He sighed, "Fine. You look really pretty today, by the way."

I tried to ignore him but my cheek showed the evidence that I was somewhat flattered by his complement.

"You blushed. Good sign."

I glared at him.

He shrugged, "Am I really that hard to love?"

"Huh?"

"Am I really that hard to love?" I shocked that he repeated it. He hates that.

"Do I have to lie?"

he laughed, "Be free."

"Well for me... yeah. Because you were so arrogant, full of yourself..." I stopped when he glared at me, "What I'm trying to say is, you should stop being annoying."

"And if I'd accomplished that, you would like me?"

"How many times have you said that and still you're the same annoying Edward."

He huffed, "You should love a person on who or what he is."

I sighed. He had a point, though.

"What are we really talking about here, Cullen?"

"You... me."

I laughed, "Serious?" I asked.

He grinned, "Not ready to give up."

I sighed, "So it means you're gonna continue annoying me?"

He made a humming sound, "Pretty much."

I rolled my eyes and let it pass. _Can't he just accept that I'm not like any other girl that he can get by his smiles?_

"Just give up, Cullen."

"Didn't hear you." he said instead.

"Heard anything from Jacob?" I asked. Jacob still hadn't text or even call me yet. It bothers me.

"Nope,"

I sighed. _He has a girlfriend for crying out loud Bella! Don't expect anything more from him than friendship!_

I frowned, "I'm hungry..." I whispered.

Our date continued to a restaurant, movie theater (it was his first time to be in a public movie theater actually) and our journey ended in a _zoo... _we came back on being a child. After a tiring day, Edward realized that I should go home. He walked me back to my house.

"Well you can go now." I said.

He scoffed, "You're being rude again, I'll go now." he said but still, he stood in front of me.

"What else do you want Edward?"

"The key's under the eave, and your things were already inside."

"Okay, Thanks for that."

"Okay... I'll go now."

he walked hesitantly away, "Before I forget, I still have one final wish, though."

"Let's hear it out." I waited patiently.

"Learn to love me." he smiled and then walked away leaving my heart racing at his last words.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My brain malfunctioned again! I can't think of an appropriate venue of for their date... my brother is there to help again. hahaha he suggested a date at a cemetery but it will be really creepy so I got the idea of Edward introducing Bella to her mom. So that's it... hope you liked it :)**

**Thanks once again for the reviews! Love and appreciate them all.**

**XoVampireheiress13**


	20. Chapter Nineteen : Goodbye

**Okay, to make it up to you guys, I updated fast.**

**I'll try to update everyday because you will curse me all next week. (I guess.)**

**Next week is the start of my Junior year at high school... so it means I'll be banned in using the internet everyday. But I hope not computer banned so that I can still write everyday. **

**Starting next week, I'll just update every week days with three to five chapters for everyday...**

**Really sorry!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen : Goodbye<strong>

**EPOV**

I don't know why I'd say that. All I'm asking for is a kiss but ... it just came out. _Well so what? I'm Edward Cullen. I shouldn't be scared or whatsoever. I'm not in love. Like is way lot different from love. Why have I gotten so ... persuasive about her? _

Sighs , _now I'm crazy. _

_Crazy about her? Yikes._

I shook away the thought very much afraid that my friends will notice me. We were at the school's parking lot waiting for the _bell_ to chime. My heart is accelerating... I don't know if it was about Jacob and Bella riding together on the way or Bella will stay away from me because I said those stupid words.

Sighs again, I really hate this feeling. _Darn it. _It's not love okay?

"Hey, Ed?" Emmett hollered.

I cocked my head to his direction, "Huh?"

"So was yesterday Bella's last day?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"You let her go?"

"That's our deal."

He huffed, "You lost."

"And why?"

He smiled, "You failed."

"Stop it."

He cackled, "She's not your girl, right?"

I smiled mischievously, "Actually no. I didn't say I will _get_ her after a week."

He suddenly became confused.

I rolled my eyes, "I said a week is enough for _love_ to develop. Now that we're apart, she'll definitely miss me."

"Can you repeat it again?" he asked.

I sighed heavily, "NO thank you."

He pouted his lips, "Oh! There they are!"

_Here goes my heart again, _I thought while composing my face and shot my head on _them. _Jacob got out of the car first before opening the passenger door holding Bella's hand for support. _Two-timing jerk. _Now, I was getting more worried about Bella's expression—she looked at me and then looked away. _Great. Things were going to be pretty complicated between us._

"Hey, Swan." I called putting off my best smile that she seems to be immune to.

"Cullen." She said back. I grinned wider when she called me by my last name because I thought she'll just smile at me.

The Bella rang after a few moments Jasper and, Emmett and Alice played with her. Principal Greene approached Jacob Black leaving Bella in front of me on the way to _our_ Biology class. I frowned, she keeps her distance to me ... I wonder why.

All shifted their stares at me and Bella. _Do they think she's my girl now? Probably. _I overtake over Bella on the way to our table and pulled her chair in a very gentleman manner.

"Miss," I smiled.

Her face shows nothing but annoyance to me as she slid down her seat. She pulled it away. For her to burst with anger, I smiled while staring at her.

She exhaled deeply at fist before gritting through teeth, "Stop staring, Cullen."

I laughed quietly, "Why?"

"You're getting on my nerves."

"Is that bad?"

This time she looked at me for me to look away but I didn't. I can stare her brown eyes forever. She was the first one to look away but before that she pushed my face.

"You lost."

"I'm not into your games right now, Cullen." She said, resting her elbows on her desk, covering her eyes with her palm.

I frowned and poked her cheek, her nose her ponytail while calling her name. When I called her 'Isabella' he budged.

"Don't call me Isabella!"

"I just did, Isabella."

"You're really annoying, Anthony."

"Don't call me Anthony, Isabella!" I said fighting back a smile.

We continued calling each other with our hate names until Mr. Banner walked in.

"Okay, class, what we have for now is a game."

"Game?" Bella and I said at the same time.

Mr. Banner sprawled the sentence, 'How do I feel today?' before he explained the mechanics.

"Simple as the title says: the game starts on me, how do I feel today? I feel happy. And then you'll explain why. Why? It's because I'm teaching. And then so on and so forth. Once the speaker is done, he or she will call another." He explained, "Questions?"

Stanley raised her hand, "How does it relate to our lesson, Sir?"

"Tropism. It is the reaction of a certain organism towards its environment. How do you feel for me today, Miss Stanley?"

She was struck. She didn't expect that she'll be called. _Shame._

"Oh. Admiration. I admire you for being... such uhmmm... you're a good teacher." She smiled. The class laughed at her. Mr. Banner blinked, "I felt grateful for that... call for another."

She looked around and stopped at my direction, "How do you feel about me, Edward?" she asked seducing.

I smiled my crooked smile. Jessica has been educing me since grade eight. She hadn't been successful about it, "Nothing. It's because I'm beside _my_ Bella." I said. She blushed deep of embarrassment and then sat down.

"Call another, Mr. Cullen." Mr. Banner said.

I looked down at Bella expecting that she's blushing but she was... sleeping? _Great. _

I poked her at her sides and she jumped, "Hey!" she shouted.

"How do you feel about me today, Swan?" I asked. The class giggle and cheered.

She blushed deeply and stood up, "Annoyed."

"Why?" I whined.

She shrugged, "You've got talent for it."

The class laughed. _She embarrassed me. _

"Do you want to know how I feel you for you?"

She turned to Mr. Banner, "Should I call for another sir?"

"Oh, Uhmm..." I glared at him, "No. Let Mr. Cullen speak."

"Thanks, sir." I said then looked at Bella, "I feel... affection. Deep affection." I leaned towards her but not completely, "You don't know how I struggled keeping my hands off you for the past few days."

"Well, it's none of my problem if I'm that cute for you, Cullen." She smiled. And it's very seducing. _Great, now she's fighting back._

She sat down her head face forward. _I should've been nicer._

**BPOV**

At first, I don't want to go to school today. It's because of Edward Cullen. _Learn to love him? What does he mean? He thinks he's a subject or something? If ever he was a subject, it's the only subject hard to learn. _When I went home last Saturday, my house had been a lot different. The furnitures were new. All of it was new. My refrigerator was full of food. I really want to scold him but it will make no difference. I kept myself busy on Sunday because even in my dreams, Edward bothered me. I kept myself preoccupied because his face haunts my thoughts. _I shouldn't be affected at all! _

Someone poked my nose. _Won't he leave me alone? _I quickly opened my eyes ready to shout at him but it wasn't Edward... it's Jacob. _Right. He's my seatmate. _

"Hey." I said.

"You look like you have a headache... want to go to clinic?"

"It's nothing. Just... thinking, that's all."

He smiled, "I'm so sorry about your Friday night."

"NO, it's fine. I understand."

"You do? What did you do."

"Chat with Edward."_ oops... _I nearly spilled the stuck thing.

"Oh... that's good."

"What really happened?" I asked.

"Oh... I run an errand."

_Run an errand? I thought... _"You said there's an emergency."

"I did?" he asked.

_He's lying... one thing I hate most were liars._

"Can't I know the real reason?" I asked almost desperately. _Why does he have to lie?_

He was silent for a moment, "Later."

"Why not now?"

"I'm not yet ready... to tell you."

"Why not?"

Before he could answer, the teacher entered the room and then started the lesson. I can't believe that he lied. How many lies were still there? When are the times that he lied? Suddenly, the trust I have given him dissolved by just one.

Lunch time is up next... _I wish Jacob had disappeared again... _and magically he did. I didn't notice that I was all alone when Edward sat beside me and started poking my cheek.

"Stop it." I said.

"You're utterly quiet today... it's eerie."

"Why can't you give me a minute of silence?"

He pouted, "Fine."

_He looks so immature everytime he do that._

"Thanks."

After a while he said, "Your minute's up."

"You actually count it?" I scoffed.

"Stupidly, I did."

I rolled my eyes.

"Flower for you," he said holding a piece of red rose in front of me.

"No thanks." He's not the first one to actually give me a rose. But I think they just give out roses when it's Valentine's Day or when... they like me. Was he really that serious about that _love_ thing?

"You should stop saying no, you know."

"I won't."

"That was the same sa saying no."

"I don't care."

He sighed, "Why are so upset?"

"Because of you," I answered.

"You're thinking about me?"

I punched his arm, "I'm not."

"Who else would you think about but me?"

"Jacob." I slipped. I groaned, _darn it. He was so good at that._

He moved closer to me and wrapped his right arm on my shoulder, "What about Jacob?"

I elbowed him at his stomach, "Keep your hands to yourself."

"Ow!" he grunted, "I'm just trying to help!"

"Don't touch me!"

We glowered at each other when the rest came to us with their foods.

"Why are we always out when they were too sweet at each other?" Emmett groaned.

Alice smacked the back of his head, "Don't you get intimacy? They get comfortable with each other when they are alone!"

"It's not—!" I tried to say when their attention shifted past us. Edward and I looked at the entrance and saw a blonde girl that is so beautiful she could be mistaken as a model (if she is). She's wearing skinny jeans, brown fur boots, and fur coat.

"I'm dead." I heard Emmett whispered.

As soon as she's in the balcony she said, "McCartey."

***Emmett ***

"Rosalie," I whispered. _Oh my God! Why does she have to be heeeere!_

She removed her glasses, "Why aren't you returning my calls?"

"You told me—"

"No explanations." She said. Her gaze shifted at each of them, "Oh Edward. Hey."

"Same as usual," he commented with his oh-so-famous grin. _How does he do that?_

She laughed and then stopped while she stared at Bella, "And who's this?" she asked.

"Bella." Bella answered. She's mean... Bella's like _a puppy_, she should be treated and cared well not to be frightened.

She smiled at her, "Nice to meet you." She reached out for her hand, "I'm Rosalie Hale, Emmett's fiancée."

"Fiancée?" Bella laughed.

"Hard to believe, I know." She muttered and then glared at me, "Alice!" she bounded right at her. The she moved to me, I circled my arms for a hug but she passed me. _Why can't I have a hug?_ After she hugged Jasper she stood in front of me.

"Why are here?" I asked trying to be tough at her.

"Is that the proper way on treating your future wife?" she cooed pinching my cheek hard.

"Ow—Let go, Let go!" I complained.

She let go and looked at the group, "Can I borrow him for a moment?" they nodded. She pulled me by the collar. _Why did they agree? _

When we're too far already I braced myself for another episode of shouting.

"What are you doing these past few days?"

"H-hotels." I lied. _Let's see, I went out partying with Jasper, accompanied Alice on her shopping trip to Seattle... _

"Hotels?"

"Yeah."

"Sure you're not lying?" she accused.

I gripped her shoulders lightly, "Why would I lie to you?"

"Hands off."

I raised them up, "Sorry."

"Forgiven,"

"Why are you here?"I asked again.

"Just checking what you're up to. Your new friend looks nice by the way."

I smiled, "Yes she does."

"Is she Cullen's girl?"

I shook my head, "She's reluctant."

"Tell her I want the three of us—Alice, and her—hang out tomorrow understand?"

I nodded. She'll pass them by the way why me?

"Oh, you'll chaperone us."

"Chaperone?"

"Going deaf?" she snapped.

"I just heard wrong... fine. What time?"

"Hold your phone every moment because I'll call anytime. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am—I mean rosy."

"Don't give me other nickname!"

"Sorry, Rosalie!"

She smiled. Can't she just smile everyday? "Good. I'll see you tomorrow, baby." She kissed my cheek and then wink before strutting away.

_Damn... _Unthinkingly I rubbed my cheek where she planted her blood red lips on. _Wait a minute—blood red?_

**BPOV **

After my P.E , Jacob was waiting outside—still as a statue.

"Hey." I said.

He looked at me with a sad smile, "Hey... mind to take a walk?"

"Sure." I said and then we started walking in silence.

We ended at the beach.

"Remember the story about _my_ girls?"

"Yeah."

"Have you figured out already who they are?"

"Nope,"

He smiled, "The girl I was in love with is Tanya... and the other is..."

I waited for his answer patiently. So Edward was right, His girlfriend was Tanya.

"...you."

I was speechless. _Me? _

"You told me I should tell the girl I like that I like her, right? I should've said it on our date last Friday... but—" he explained.

"Tanya?"

He nodded, "She came back on Seattle again... she wants to see me and begs me to come with her to Italy."

"What's stopping you then?"

"You," he whispered.

"Why me?"

"I'm worried about you... what will happen to you. If you would be safe—"

Now its getting clearer. He just loves me as his friend .Nothing more, nothing less. I felt a slight pain in my chest. I've already made my decision.

"You should go after her."

"What do you mean?"

"Are you dumb? You should go after her! All she wants to say is she _wants_ you too! Now is the time to really pursue her!" I laughed. Anytime now, I'll cry and I don't want him to see that.

"What are you talking about?"

I took his face between my hands, "Wake up! It's time to put off your best!" I pushed him.

He stopped me, "Are you really sure?"

"A hundred percent!" I pushed him again but he stayed on his place so I pulled him, "What?"

He keeps on blinking as we run on the way to the airport.

We were both panting as we went inside, our hands tangled together. He moved in front of me holding the both of my hands.

"I've lied to you so many times—" he started but I hugged him tightly. This would be the first and last time that I will do this so I should take my chance. He hugged me back tightly as well.

"Thanks," he whispered on my ear.

_Control those tears, Bella, _"Good luck, Jacob."

He pushed me gently placing my face between his hands and stared at my eyes. He started leaning forward. I shut my eyes tight as he planted a kiss on my forehead.

"Take care, okay? Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. Got it?"

I nodded. Before leaving me, he hugged me tightly first then let me go.

I watched him as he disappeared from the crowd. The tears started falling automatically as I made my way to the exit. _Bye Jacob... My first love._

I continued sobbing when a motor bike stopped in front of me. The bike was familiar but the driver wasn't. I think. He removed his black helmet; the bronze tousled hair came to view. _I should have known._

"Hope on," Edward said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : "I can't believe I did this for just a day! Sorry for the last chapter... nothing really came :(( Hope this chap. Will make you all happy" **

**That was supposed to be my first A/N before I read the reviews. I really thought that the last chapter was a disaster! It was a surprise for me that you liked it ^ . ^**

**Ryry : I already added you on facebook. See the link on my profile to see =)**

**Thank you very much for the reviews!**

**And high on hopes that you liked it. **

**XoVampireheiress13**


	21. Chapter Twenty: Bet

**Chloebaby : You're absolutely right! hahaha missed that one. For everyone's sake : the last sentence at the last chapter was 'hop in'. hahahaha thanks**

** for the correction!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty : Bet<strong>

**EPOV ( before Jacob left)**

Jacob knew where I was when I skip my P.E class. At my mom's.

He knocked on the glass doors before sitting beside me. He was holding two cans of sodas—one for me and one for him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I should be the one to ask you that." I answered.

He chuckled, "I need a favor."

"Favor?" _what if he asks me to stay away from Bella? _

He nodded, "About Bella."

_I'm right, _"I—" I was supposed to answer 'I won't', but he stopped me.

"If she let me leave, please take care of her."

I was stunned. _Leave? _"Where are you going?"

He inhaled deeply, "Tanya made me choose between her and Bella."

"And you chose her?"

He shook his head, "Not yet. But I know Bella will."

"Huh?"

"She will let me go... I know she would."

"But you haven't asked her yet—"

"Just promise me you will."

I sighed, "That's hard—"he glared at me and I smiled, "—I'll try."

"Don't try, promise it."

"I promise I'll try,"

He laughed then raised his can up. I touched my can down on him. I suddenly felt guilty about hating Jacob because in the end he never thought of me as a rival but his best friend. He trusted me with Bella, and I'll keep my promise. From now on, I'll take care of her.

When my class ended, I was the one responsible of Jacob's flight. I booked him immediately on our private airline. Besides, the staffs know him.

I quickly kicked my bike to life and hurried to the airport... for _her. _I can't stop my heart's reaction when I saw Jacob kissing her. I planned to runaway but when she left sobbing I stopped my self to. _She needs me._

"Hop in," I said as soon as I stopped in front of her.

She quickly wiped the evidence and hid her face from me and started running away.

"Bella!" I called, "Why do she always run when she's crying? " I muttered under my breath before running after her.

When I was close to her I quickly grabbed her hugging her tightly against me.

"Let me go." She sobbed.

"I won't."

As much as she struggled in my arms, she didn't escape me-she can't escape me. After some time she gave up and continued sobbing.

**BPOV**

Again, I've been weak in front of Cullen. So weak that I'd give in, in going with him... and it all happened with just one hug.

"Why are you crying?" he asked when he returned from getting drinks and food for me.

"How did you know where to find me?" I asked back.

"I asked first." He said.

I sighed, "Nothing. Now, answer me."

He pouted his lips at first while he sat down beside me on the edge of the cliff before answering me, "I've got built in GPA." I cringed. No one will ever confess.

He laughed, "You look so cute by the way when you cry."

I lifted my fist to punch him but he stopped me, "You've beaten me so many times now! It really hurts, you know?"

I backed away my fists and continued staring down, feeling so sad without my _best friend. _

"Don't feel too bad about what you've done... it's your decision after all."

I scoffed; _I thought you were there to comfort me?_

"Thanks. That's really comforting!" I said sarcastically.

He laughed, "Sorry. I don't want to be more melodramatic... I hate seeing you cry."

Even though my heart flopped I punched him, "I thought you said I was cute."

He smiled a heartfelt smile, "You really believed you're cute? "

I glared at him but he was still smiling. _God, I hate him! _

"Stop smiling." I said.

"Why? Does it make you... weak?"

"I said stop."

He rubbed his index finger under his chin, "Sorry. I can't. Anyway, for you." He gave me a brown lunch bag with the long-stemmed rose.

"I won't accept the flower Cullen. But thanks for this." I opened the brown bag and found a bottle of juice and sandwiches.

"Sure."

Before I took a bite I asked, "Are these free?"

He laughed, "Yeah. They are."

I shrugged before biting, "Are you serious?" I quietly asked.

"About what?"

"About... that... _love thing_?"

He snickered. I was relieved by it. _He wasn't!_

"What if I am?"

My heart flopped again, "Be serious!"

He laughed, "Don't worry. I'm not."

"Thanks!" I breathed. He can't imagine how grateful I am!

"But what if I... was? Will you?"

I examined his face first if he was serious... there was no hint of humor in his face so I answered him truthfully.

"In truth... I won't." I said.

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I'll just not."

He pursed his lips, "Someday you will."

I laughed, "Whatever."

"You're finally laughing! Good sign."

I sighed, "I've made the right decision... he really belongs to someone else."

"Of course he does, because you belong to me."

My jaw dropped as I stared at him. He really should stop saying words like that... words that will make me fall in love with him.

**EPOV**

"Are you serious about Bella?" Emmett asked after my turn in pool.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Of course I know what he means.

He sighed, "About her."

I rolled my eyes, "Of course not."

"I thought you were!"

"Why?"

He smiled, "I thought you're finally in love."

I scoffed, "Of course not!"

"We were betting—Jasper and me—if you're really into Bella."

"How much?" I asked.

"Jasper!" Emmett called. Jasper rise up from the couch and run beside him.

"What is this meeting all about?"

"Bet," I answered.

"Ooooh, I'm in."

_Gamblers, _"Okay, I bet against the two of you. About me getting really in love with Bella."

"Done. I bet for my new car." Jasper said.

"I bet for my damn motorcycle."

"Sure. I bet for my—"

"We don't need your freakin' mansion anymore."

I frowned, "What do you want me to bet then?"

"We want you to—" before the speak the looked at each other first, "—Wear something that reminds us of Alice."

"All?"

"No... Just pink stuffs like: pink shirt, pink jeans pink shoes and a pink fluffy headband."

"All day?"

They nodded, "All day."

"Fine with me if, you two will wear those too."

"Admit it eddie boy, this is the only bet you'll lose."

"Let's see..." I said with slight confidence... good thing I'm so good at concealing the true tone. Actually I was worried. _It's not love okay? It's just a crush! _I shouted in my head. _Great... I feel like a fourteen year old. _

***Emmett***

I pulled Jasper when Edward went back to his room.

"What will we do?" I panicked. We never win against Edward! Since when? Since ever!

"Calm down!" Jasper said.

"I can't give away my motorcycle! It was from Alice! She'll kill me if she knew that I bet it against him! and I won't wear those!"

"I said calm down, Em!" Jasper hissed.

"How could you stay calm?" I demanded.

"Easy. Alice kept babbling about Rosalie, Her and Bella's trip tomorrow, right?"

"Gosh, I forgot to tell Bella!" I was about to pick out my phone from my pocket when he slapped my hand.

"Ow!"

"Listen to me first!"

_Why is everybody mad at me? _I cried in my head.

"Go ahead." I whispered.

He sighed, "We should tell them that they should go to a shopping trip instead. In that way they could shop for Bella... or better yet... a makeover."

"Huh?" I asked. Nothing made sense, really.

He sharply sighed, "Edward don't like Bella because she's plain! Even though she's really cute, Edward prefers hot and sexy. He can't see her sexy side if she looks too simple!"

It took a moment for that statement to register... "Oh that's a great plan!"

"Thanks!" he said sarcastically.

I should really call Rosy for my littlest favor. Jasper was watching me as I sweating over the phone. Rosalie is really that sadistic.

"Rosalie pick up, pick up. Rosalie!" I shouted as the other line continued ringing. I really should scream Rosalie's name because every time I did that, she answers.

"Don't shout at me McCartey!" she shouted back that Jasper heard her.

'Ow' I mouthed putting the phone back on my ears, "Hey... so you see... I called because I miss you—"

"Don't mess with me McCartey. What do you want?"

_Great, _"You know about Bella right?"

"So?"

"Here's the thing. We have—me and Jasper—have some betting against her and Edward—" she cut me again.

"Could you go straight to the point?"

"We need you to makeover her!"

"That's easy. Call her right now."

"Not now! Tomorrow-!" she hang up. _Why does everybody do that to me?_

There's no need for Jasper to know what she said—he heard her. Edward came in to the room as me and Jasper scampered to go to Bella's house.

"Where are you two going?" we heard Edward said as we pass past him.

We nearly—as in nearly broke Bella's door.

"Bella open up! Please!" I rapped the door and... It broke.

Bella came down the stairs her hair ruffled wearing a white tank top and pink jammies. Her mouth formed a huge "O".

Jasper and I didn't risk another moment and kneeled in front of Bella.

"Bella we are to ask you a very, very, very, very little favor."

She rubbed her eyes, "What?"

"We need a favor."

She hesitated to listen to us first but she groaned then said 'Let's hear it out."

We stood up, "You see...—" I started but Jasper stopped me.

"You know that as a group we like throwing bets. And again we bet against Edward."

"What do I have to about it?"

"It's about you two... in love."

"In love?"

"I know it sound ridiculous so please help us out!"

"What's the risk?"

"Nothing for you but for us is our lives." Jasper said.

"Your lives?"

"It's not literally killing but it has the same—same thing to do with it."

She groaned, "Fine I'll help you two tomorrow."

"Let's not wait for tomorrow!" I said, "I already called Rosalie for help—"

"What kind of help?" she asked.

"A makeover."

"A makeover? No way! That's out of—!"

We pulled her out but immediately but gently.

"My door!" she screamed.

"Don't worry. We'll deal with it later!" I said as we placed her at the backseat of Jasper's Ferrari, slid upfront and drove to Port Angeles's mall.

With Bella as our weapon... we're sure that we can win against him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Yey! Got my hundred reviews! Thanks so much making my dream possible... hehe. **

**You can't imagine how happy I am! **

**Thanks so much for reviewing every chapter! (And also for correcting the mistakes! )**

**Anyway, I know it's super short... I'll update tomorrow I swear! It's twelve midnight now so I was forced to sleep! My pets replaced me on the bed. Haha**

**XoVampireheiress13**


	22. Chapter Twenty One : New Bella

**Here's Chapter Twenty One !**

** I AM SO SORRY! **

**Hope you like it :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-One : New Bella<strong>

**BPOV**

I'm doomed.

Jasper drove like mad through the sleeping town of Forks to the very alive Port Angeles. The only ones that were open up until this hour were restaurants and few clubs. We parked in front of a closed mall.

"Em?" I spoke, "I don't think it's open."

"My family and Edward's own this so Alice helped us out." He answered before quickly went out of the passenger's seat and a split of seconds later, he was there lifting me out of the backseat. He was picking me up like a rag doll.

"Be careful Emmett!" Jasper cautioned and jogged after us.

He pinched my cheeks, "Thanks Bella!"

"I'm not yet approving!"

He laughed completely ignoring me, "Oh there they are!" Jasper said and run towards whoever he was talking about.

Emmett stood me up on my feet, "Thanks." I muttered and faced the other—Alice and Rosalie. Suddenly I felt self-conscious... _yeah I was in my sleeping attire and bare footed._

Alice was beaming at me while Rosalie kept eyeing me.

"Here, Bella." Alice gave me plastic bag. I opened it. It was a pair of _pink_ flip-flops.

"Thanks, Alice." I said slipping them on my feet. When I looked up, I gasped because Rosalie was in front of me touching my hair.

"Hmm...Your hair's fine but you really have to let them down once in a while—" her gaze went down my eyes. "Your eyes were great so you need a little make up to let them pop... and as I've observed, your uniform's so great on you but you have to wear heels to make you more sexy."

I gulped, "Uh..." I hummed. Actually, I don't know what to say... I've been thinking if she was complimenting me or insulting me. _Both. _I guess both.

She smiled at me, "Don't worry. There would really be a little change—so little you won't feel it!" she took my hand, "Let's go!" She shouted and pulled me in.

As soon as we went in the mall, the lights opened and there are the sales lady standing before their shops—bowing at them.

We went in and every store inside that I felt like a rag doll again. Why do they treat me like this? I mean, they could ask nicely!

Every store, we went out with a paper bag—which was held by Jasper and slash or Emmett. They bought me perfumes, never ending clothes, killer heels, jewelleries, bags and I can't remember what else.

"Why would I need clothes?"I took the courage to ask Rosalie.

"Simple. You'll ditch your school uniform for these."

"What? I can't remember that you picked jeans or a shirt—"

She lifted my cheek, "Of course I did! Girls should wear skin-tight jeans once in a while to flaunt their butts but, you really have gorgeous legs, sweetie!"

Inside of me, I was panicking! _I never imagined it was this bad shopping with the wealthiest persons on earth!_

"I can't ditch my school uniform." I informed her though I really hate that uniform, I hate more the clothes! They were tank tops. Mini dresses and—ugh!"

"You should. If Edward saw you with these, I'm hundred percent sure he'll approve."

"But still I don't."

She sighed, "Fine then. It will be just our gift to you."

After they finally think that everything they bought me were _enough, _we went down to the ground level for—salon.

Rosalie and Alice greet the owner of the salon.

"Mr. Smith... we need a total makeover for her." Alice chimed.

The way the owner looked at me scared me... "No problem, I can handle that."

Next thing I knew, I was sitting in a swivel chair a white cloth draped down on my body. When was the last time I've been in a salon? I asked myself.

He brushed my waist long hair, "She has pretty brown stress but it has no body so it looks unattractive." He said, "So we have to do is to layer her—"

"You didn't tell me you were going to cut my hair!" I shouted to them.

They just laughed at me.

Mr. Smith cleared his throat, "As I was saying, you need a haircut. As for your face... it's pretty fair and creamy so it's perfect, we'll just exfoliate it. For your make up, Smoky eyes fits you so much—"

"I'll just go for a natural—" I said but soon stopped when he glared at me.

"Yeah... I suggest it to be natural." Rosalie smiled. I mouthed 'thanks'. And why would I need a makeup... it's night time, _duh._

"Natural as suggested then. For your hands and feet, they need to be painted red." He said.

Many hands worked on me... a pair on my hair, a pair on my hands, a pair on my feet and a pair on my face. After everything was done, they forbid me to look on a mirror and gave me clothes and shoes to change. It was kind of pathetic actually... it's night time and soon I will remove it all and by tomorrow the curls on my hair will be gone—no use. I went out of the bathroom and faced them—all of them have their signature open mouth form except Rosalie. She was actually grinning. _Do I look that funny?_

"What?" I demanded.

"You look beautiful... "Jasper and Emmett gasped.

I scoffed.

"We love you Bella!" they said as they crouched towards me but Rosalie and Alice stopped them.

"Hands off! She's Edwards!" Rosalie laughed and pulled me to face the mirror... I deeply breathed in first before opening my eyes... I look _beautiful._

"Why did you do this? I mean why not tomorrow before school—"

"Oh, the make up thing? Our fun."

**EPOV**

I was still getting used on waking up in the morning without breakfast made by Bella. Instead, there was a breakfast at my balcony made by the eldest server here. I was suddenly missing her. I know that sucks. That's why I never let anyone knew how I feel towards Bella—Even me. I feel really confused! Every moment, she pops in my head! I can't do anything productive than lying on my bed heads up the ceiling... watching her there like a movie screen. Guess what? She's even in my dreams! Darn it! Who was she to make my heart beat like this or, or—Damn!

_She's Bella Swan. _The voice on the back of my head answered.

_I'm so freakin' confused. _I shook away the thought and went to my bathroom to get ready for _school._ I've never been so eager in going to school before...

When I arrived at school guys were circling over... someone? _New girl? _I asked myself. I should get her first to keep my mind free of Bella. I put on my best grin and weave myself into the crowd. I was right. It was a new girl. She kept her head down on a thick biology book, earphones plugged her ears_._ Her toned legs piled to her side—pretty painted toes came from her black stilettos. Her long mahogany hair was layered down to her waist.

I cleared my throat... but she didn't move her head up. I sighed then made my move. I brushed my index finger on her jaw then flick off her earphone from her ear moving my face closer to her. She budged, tilting her head up. Electricity flood through my body when I saw those familiar brown eyes...

"Bella?"

"Cullen." She finally said making my speculations right. _It can't be... no..._

"B—" I stuttered but he bell rang.

"Oh. See you in Biology." She winked, gathered up her things then walked away.

"Bella?" I whispered and then ran for her.

_I still can't believe it. _I thought while staring at her all through out Biology. She keeps tapping her fingers on the table and never looked at me once. Actually every guy in the room keeps 'oogling' her.

"Stop staring, Cullen." She said without looking at me.

I quickly looked away from her, "I'm not."

"If you say so,"

_Goddamn it! Why had I gotten so weak? When was Edward Cullen lost his moves?_

"Okay, as for your assignment tonight, I need teamwork—so you'll be working with your lab partners." He wrote the questions to be done tonight at the board... _Tonight... with Bella?_

The sound of the bell suddenly went too loud for my ears.

She stood up, "See you tonight, Cullen." She smiled then walked away leaving every guys stare after her.

Tonight? In my room? On my bed? Alone?

I breathed in and out, how can Edward Cullen be manipulated by this girl?

**BPOV**

_This was harder than I thought! _

I almost screamed when I arrived that night. It was really hard when all of people's attention was on you and you have to play cool. Even teachers stutter while teaching. _Ugh!_ Good thing, Alice let me skip lunch so I can hide in the library. _And what's wrong with Cullen this morning? _

_Cullen, Cullen, Cullen,_ I chanted, _I thought you were that cool guy... but you're just not. _ Am I really that stunning for him? I bit my lip to prevent a smile. At least one thing was accomplished today, make Cullen drool. But for how long will I try to tease him?

I sighed and put on my _best _clothes then go to his house. (A royal blue sleeve-less blouse paired with coal black shorts, flats and my accessory: my hair. I cover them with a gray cardigan.)

I can't believe I'm standing in front of the Cullen mansion again. I took a deep breath before knocking on the door. It was opened immediately by a panting Edward.

"Are you, okay?" I asked.

He smiled while nodding, "Yeah. I used the stairs... come in."

"Okay..." I muttered. He was wearing an unbuttoned (all) white polo and black slacks. He looks so much like when I first arrived in here. _Was he reminding me of that day?_ Well, there's nothing significant about that day.

He closed the doors. Now I realized why he's panting... "Where's Jameson?" I asked. _Butlers should do the job on opening and closing the doors... right?_

"Oh. He's on leave..." he answered at the same time Jameson appeared form the stairs then came back to where he is from. _Liar._

"Oh... I thought he is..." he said, "Anyway. My room?"

"Sure." I said. Well... that made me leap... as far as I remember; he has a library to study.

"We should take the stairs."

"Why?" I asked as we went up.

"Nothing... nothing at all ... elevator then." He stuttered.

This was actually ... fun. Making Edward Cullen stutter like that, hah!

We arrived at his room silently... it was clean.

"Wow. Who do the cleaning?" I asked as sat down the couch with my things.

"Me." He shrugged.

"You?" I gasped.

He smirked, "Was it really surprising to clean up when you're expecting a beautiful guest?"

"I guess," I smirked back even if my heart was really protesting for the reason I can't think of. He was taken aback by it. _I'm really getting good at this... _

"Uhmmm... can I get you something?"

"Juice would be nice, thanks."

"Coming up." He winked then went up. _It wasn't that convincing, Cullen._ I shrugged off my cardigan, and put out my Biology notes to get this over with. I looked up from the sound of a crashing glass.

"Shit!" Edward shouted when the contents of the glass was spilled on him on his way down.

"Oh!" I quickly went over to help him. His white polo shirt was soaked with orange stuff, "What happened?"

"The glasses slipped from the tray..." he said.

I cringed, "Go change or shower up or whatever." I said as I bent down and started picking up the broken shards of glass.

"Okay," he said and left. _Sighs, _I thought I'm here for study and not be enslave. Edward's acting pretty strange tonight. I mean, he cleaned his room and he became clumsy, pretty abnormal I say. I turned off the faucet then went down. I was very much surprised to see him _only _in his boxers.

I quickly covered my eyes with my hand, "You should dress up, you know?"

"Hmm?" I felt him moving closer. _I'm trapped. Be cool Bella... Be cool._ His hand touched mine almost feather-touch like moving it away from my eye. He kept holding it, moving up to my wrist.

"What's wrong with what I look like?" he put up his _annoying smirk. _

"Inappropriate."

"We're at my house—at my room. Literally means, my rules." He said.

I cursed him mentally before looking up to meet his eyes, I don't know why I'm much afraid on what I'm about to see in them. Instead of _lust, _I saw something sincere in them... something I can't describe. He started leaning closer, his eyes never left mine. As hard as I could I said, "You can't get me with this, Cullen."

He didn't back away, "But you can. You can get me with this."

We had a little staring contest... and I lost again.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I guess you know."

"Was this about the bet?"

He smiled, "Yes."

"What about it?"

"As far as I can tell... they win."

"They win?" I said out loud. Those words were supposed to be just mentally spoken but it blurted out. _Does he mean... _

"I have fallen in love with you already."

I gulped, "That... fast?"

He smirked again, "Much I faster than I thought." Without any warning, he hooked his arm around my waist pulling me so close to him, "Much, much faster."

I bit my lip, "I don't believe you." I nearly stuttered.

"Tell me, how would you know that you've fallen?"

"Tell me. You're the one who fall first, right?" I challenged.

He frowned, "I can't watch my thoughts. Hmmm, let me think first," he started skimming my neck with his pointed nose up and down, "You made my heart act like yours."

Was he referring to my heart rate?

"We're here to study Cullen. Not for flirting, not for what's on your mind but to study. Understand?" I snapped.

"Yes ma'am." He winked with a salute before walking back to the couch.

_What was that all about? Why is my heart racing like this? Why do he make me feel this way? NO. NO Way. I can't be in love with an Edward Cullen. NO. He wasn't in love with me._

**EPOV**

As for my almost nightly routine, I remained lying in my bed. It's been just a day—a few hours of Bella's transformation and I finally gave in. I know, it was very rude about how I acted towards Bella. But ... I just tried to play cool and it didn't work. I slipped on the very first try, I said I loved her.

The very best part is the confusion part was over.

I was very certain of something now.

I picked up my phone and called our department store, "Bring me some pink clothes for me. Now."

I've finally fell in love ...

With Isabella Marie Swan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Avantika : Don't worry :D your request will be granted ... **_**soon.**_** :D**

**So thanks for reading everyone! I failed to update yesterday because there's an emergency happened. Really Sorry guys!**

**Thank you very very much for the reviews!**

**[ Don't worry, I don't forget every single thing you want for the story! Even the Jacob x Leah love team by I really Luv Jake ]**

**XoVampireheiress13**


	23. Chapter Twenty Two : Pink

**This is for Avantika... her request. **

**And of course for all of you -^_^-**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Two : Pink<strong>

**BPOV**

Early in the morning, I was facing a locker which looks more like a flower shop instead of _my _own. It was filled with different kinds of flowers, chocolates and flooded by letters on scented paper. I sighed, looking around. Guys avoid my stares. I called the janitor for a garbage bag. I stuffed everything in, even if I wanted to pig out each and every chocolate there. They might think they have a chance on me or something. When I was down to one, the red rose is different it was wilt, not like the others that were fresh. There's a note together with it: It's your fault. Edward.

_My fault? _

I scoffed then dumped the garbage bag into the dumpster. The bell rang indicating it was time for... _Biology. _

When I came in, my desk was filled with _pink stuff_... pink papers, chocolate wrappers and heart balloons of all sizes._ Now where would I sit?_ I was about to call for the janitor when a guy in _pink _showed hidden behind a large bouquet of pink and white flowers. Girls squealed.

_Who was this guy?_

"This isn't funny..." I said so low that it was almost a whisper. I had a bad feeling on whoever he was... _he wasn't in the room yet. _The bouquet moved slowly to the side revealing whoever that person was. _Halfway now... and my heart was racing too hard and too loud. _

_Any time now... _

_Cullen! _I shouted in my head, _Please come in the room and prove me I'm wrong! Please! God... Let it not be him!_

I nearly fainted when the bouquet finally revealing the guy I don't want to see. Edward.

He was in all pink— a pink shirt with pink bowtie, pink pants and pink shoes. His hair was ridiculously neat.

"Cullen?" I gasped.

He smirked, "Surprised?"

"You know I hate pink..." I said.

"I don't. But this is the catch on the bet."

"Catch?"

"If I lost. But I did, so I was just being honest."

"But I did not tell them!"

_Of course I won't! It's not I'm trying to save him or something but I don't want them to know that's why I'm pretending to be sexy right now!_

"I don't care." He said then Mr. Banner came ready to interrupt but when he knew it was Cullen he gulped first then ordered us to go back to our seat.

I still can't believe on what Edward is doing—trying to be mushy, sweet and all. _Stupid is the right word._

I was watching Edward just like what he did to me yesterday. He is smiling right now. _Can he imagine how stupid he looked like? How gay-ish he look like?_

"Am I that cute?"

"No." I answered.

He sighed turning his head to my direction, "What's wrong?"

"Why are you doing this?" I asked. If he do this to impress me... well, it's _kinda _working. _Stop thinking that he's cute, Bella._

"Emmett ad Jasper did not tell you the consequences?"

"No. But I did not tell them that... that... what you said last night!" I nearly shouted.

"Like I said I don't care. If they see me like this and they think _I am, _then they're right."

"Are you really serious?"

He leaned closer, "You tell me. I've been a clown to everybody all morning just to pull this. And you think I'm not serious?"

I groaned, "You don't have to pretend Cullen."

"I'm not pretending. How many times do I have to tell you that I'm _serious_?" he said.

"It's your fault! I asked you the first place whether or not you're serious and you said you're not so now, you want me to believe you're really serious?" _we were being repetitive about the word serious... _

"But I take them back now,"

"I don't want you to take them back!"

"I don't care if you don't want. Now, I will do what I _want._"

I gulped. He leaned much closer to me now, "What—what do you want?"

"You. To. Be. My. Girlfriend." He said every word loudly that everyone turned their heads towards us.

"No!" I shouted then headed for the door, very much afraid on what will Edward do. The corridors were empty and I can feel Edward running after me... _I have to run faster!_

But all my efforts went to waste when he pulled me and pinned me on the wall. Anger was evident in those green eyes.

"Let me go!" I protested.

"No." He snarled then pressed his lips down on mine roughly that it hurts. Tears started falling down my cheeks. I was the cause of his anger and I have to accept his punishment. But why punish me with ... a kiss? His kiss suddenly turned to a softer one... his hands moved their way down from my wrists to my shoulders. My lips soon started reacting... moving with his.

His hands grasped my shoulder tight then pushed me away, gently.

"I'll take you home." He said then started walking away.

With a deep sigh, I followed him with a really guilty feeling...

On the way home, I sat behind his motorcycle with my hands clutching the sides of his shirt and he didn't push me to hug him. I was home in no time.

"Before I forgot, I'll keep wearing _pink _until you realize how serious I am about you." He said then drove away.

_Why does it have to be me?_

All day I spent my time on the couch over thinking what happened earlier. _He kissed me. Again. _I moved my fingers to my lips. They felt almost bruised after he kissed me hard. But I reacted... does that mean anything? I don't remember why I kissed him back... really.

I screamed. _This was getting really, really ridiculous! _ When I stood up from the couch my eyes darted to the clock, it was already four? I went in to the shower for a quick shower.

My quick shower turned out to be long ... I slept in and I think I stayed in there for two whole hours that I'm now rushing to feed myself. While, cooking the doorbell rang.

_Strange... I've never had a visitor before... _

"Coming!" I said half-running towards the door to open it. My eyes almost popped out from their sockets. It was Cullen. I banged the door and looked down at myself. I was wearing a white tank top and ang jammies just like what I looked like every night. My hair still wet.

"Open the door!" He demanded. I first managed to breathe to keep myself cool... then opened the door.

"What do you want?"

He looked_ normal _now with a shirt and jeans, "Let me in,"

"Why?"

He sighed, "Should I really tell you all the gory details?"

"Gory?"

He rolled his eyes, "Esme and Carlisle were home. I want to get rid of them so I came here."

"Why here?" I shouted. _Of all places?_

"They don't know you. Now let me in!" he demanded then went for my door that I used as my shield. I locked it.

"Bella!" he rapped the door.

"I won't!"

"Bella! It's really cold out here!"

"I don't care! Find another place!"

"I won't leave until you let me in!" he shouted then went still.

What worse could happen to him, right? After I asked myself, the thunder rolled followed by a heavy rain.

_Why me, God? Why me?_

Before I opened the door, I covered myself fist with my cardigan.

"Okay, Cullen You can come in—" he was on the porch quivering badly.

"Cullen?" I shouted then pulled him inside. _God he was very heavy!_ I assisted him to my couch, went upstairs for a thick blanket. Next thing I new he was still and smirking.

"I hate you Cullen!" I shouted from the stairs.

"Well I love you Swan!" he said.

_Here goes my heart again... _"Shut up Cullen. It's not funny."

"I don't care. I'm not trying to be funny,"

I rolled my eyes as I went down and finished what I have to do. Cook.

"You can't stay here."

"Don't worry. They will be out of town later."

"Good."

"What's for dinner?" he asked and I jumped at the contact. He was behind me.

"What the hell, Cullen?"

"I'm just asking." He shrugged and then leaned beside me.

"Won't you get out already?"

"Too soon." He said, "Oh, there's homework in Biology."

"So?"

"It's says to teach your partner to be in love."

"Could you please stop saying that?"

He hummed, "Which part?"

"All of it!"

He pouted, "why not? It sounds pretty good," he said 'love' many times.

"Shut up." It's really creepy hearing _that _word from Cullen's mouth... I shuddered

"Why can't you love me?"

I turned off the soup, "You're asking me?"

"I guess."

I sighed, "First of all, you're a playboy. Tell me how I am supposed to believe that you are really serious."

he smirked, "Simple. I've been different to you last week. I've been nice and gentleman. And I introduce you to my mom, which I never did to anyone before."

I gulped, "But you ordered me to come with you."

"If I didn't... would you still come with me?"

I was stunned by that and I all I said was 'dinner's ready.'

"Your dinner is only soup and bread?" He asked as I made the table for dinner. We are sitting across each other.

"So?" It's your fault. You made me lost my appetite.

"I thought you're a massive eater." He chuckled.

"I lost my appetite."

"Why?"

I blushed, "I don't know."

"Was it because... I kissed you?"

"No!"

He grinned crookedly, "Why being so defensive then?"

"Just eat okay? So you will be out of my house."

"Not a chance,"

"What now, Cullen?"

"I won't leave until you tell me the reason why you can't."

"Can't what?"

"Why can't Isabella Swan love Edward Cullen."

"I told you so many times already!"

"But I want to hear it again." He pleaded.

"Why? It won't make any difference."

"It will." He said.

I rolled my eyes and started eating avoiding his stares. _It's really hard you know?_

After we're done, I proceed to the sink to wash the dishes. Edward's on the couch busy with the television.

"Don't you have any movies interesting to watch?"

"None,"

He groaned, "There's nothing interesting here—Oh!"

I shook my head back and forth.

"Our furniture put class in your house." I heard him commented. When I was done he's gone. _I didn't hear the door opened... _I went upstairs and he was there on the bed.

"Get out Cullen!" I shouted.

He yawned and then curled to his side with his eyes shut. Without thinking, I rushed to his side pulling him off the bed.

"Get out!" I shouted, "Get out, get out, get out!"

I don't know if I just saw him smirk—and it happened too fast—I was now in his arms.

"Let go of me!" I protested.

"What do you want me to do? Let go or get out?" he smiled with his eyes still closed.

"Both!" _can't he see how ... how... how malicious this look like?_

"I'll leave. I promise."

"Oh!" I scoffed. _Leave? You're sleeping on me!_ "Edward!" I shouted but he made no response.

Was he really asleep?

"Edward?" I tried again... his hols on me loosened a bit that I can escape anytime. But I didn't. I stayed that way thinking... _pink wasn't that bad at all._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The link on Edward's pink look is on my profile, it's in Ur Slave links.**

**Sadly ... this will be the last post. The next update will be next week **

**Ugh! It really sucks leaving you guys!**

**Don't hate me guys . Please.**

**I leave you with one thing: I will write every single day so that I can give you many chapters to read the day I started updating again.**

**Well ... you can hate me now. :[**

**XoVampireheiress13**


	24. Chapter Twenty Three : Finally

**Sorry this was all I got.**

**Now, you will hate me. . . **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Three : Finally<strong>

**BPOV**

My eyes adjusted in the dark room. It's already dawn I suppose. My arms were embraced on something... soft. _Just a pillow. _As Edward had promised—he left making me wonder when and how sneakily he sneaked out. Makes we wonder if he... never mind. Now I was under a thick comforter... _comforted _that he didn't do anything while I'm unconscious and that he _cared. _

_Sighs, _his smell still lingers on the pillow I'm hugging. I hugged it tighter to me inhaling deeply his heavenly scent... reminding me of his presence.

_Was he really serious about me?_

I shuddered. I don't want to take any risk on just being his girlfriend. This will be the only risk I'm _never_ gonna take and afraid to take.

_I don't want to love him._ Very much afraid this was all just a game... very much afraid to be considered only as one of Cullen's girls.

My hand unthinkingly crept up to my chest. It was good to know and also scary to think that my heart was finally beats like this. M_uch, much faster... _according to him, everytime I think about him. What more is there?

_Am I already in love with Edward Cullen?_

The following days with Cullen grew shorter. He was still wearing pink but not from head-to-toe—one to two pieces of garment only. Just like what he wore now. He wore a pink faded shirt under a white blazer. (FYI , he wore more casually now.) School had been fun in the sense that I have the right to choose whether or not to lunch with them and of course, I chose not to. I always hide from Cullen but he always finds me—up the rooftop, in the library, at the fire exists. Sometimes I wanted to stay all hour locked up in the cubicle and wait for the lunch bell to ring. But there's something unusual about him. he grew colder... there is now a space between us that neither of us crossed. When he see me, he smile without any other word, insult or compliment. When I sat down with him in Biology, he addressed me 'Bella' not the 'Swan' I used to hear. _Well I miss that. And whether I admit it or not... I miss him too. _

Just like any other day, a pink bud of rose was placed on top of my desk with a quote saying: "A flower a day, keeps the other suitors away." It was from him and he was right. The gifts in my locker lessened I don't know if he has something to do about it or they just know I'll throw them away. Unknown to everyone else... I kept Cullen's ... _hush._

"Bella," Edward addressed at the moment I sat.

"Cullen." I answered.

There was a pause before he started talking again.

"Okay that's it!"

I stared at him in horror. His hands were balled into tight fists.

"I can't do this anymore."

"Do ... what?"

"This—" he waved his hand back and forth us, "—Not talking to you!"

"No one asked you to do this." I reminded him.

"I want you to miss me."

"What?"

"Don't you get at all? Don't you miss me at all?"

_Here comes my heart again ... _"No."

"Just like I thought." He sighed shaking his head. _Disappointed._

Just after few minutes of silence, I'm itching to hear his voice. I wanted to ask him so many things! To scold him or whatever just to make him speak! But ... I don't want to do it.

I open my mouth to speak but the bell rang. Thanks.

All day, Edward was the only thing on my mind. _Fantastic, Isn't it? _I can't concentrate on the lessons and on the people around me. He was always in there never leaves! He even invades me every night when I'm asleep. I can't even eat.

_Sighs... is Edward Cullen that persuasive on me?_

I groaned. No he's not. It just happened that he doesn't have anything else to do so he was bored. Just bored.

"There you are." I heard his voice.

"How did you find me here?" I demanded. I realized I was in the most "secret"  
>place on school—gym. That figures. He sat down beside me, reminding me of the "attic" day.<p>

He sat beside me, "Simple." He said then placed his hand on his chest. It took me a while to get his gesture.

"Very mushy." I commented.

"I know." He frowned. he offered me a chocolate ball.

"Thanks." I said before taking out of his hand, but he shifted it to his other palm.

"What?" I asked.

"Let me feed you."

"Why?"

He sighed, "I thought that would make a girl swoon."

"That doesn't affect me." I said.

He groaned, "What affects you then?"

"Nothing."

"So you want me to do nothing?"

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Are you still offended the day I kissed you?"

"When? The first or the second?"

"Both."

I sighed, "I guess."

"Why?"

"First kiss shall only be given to your first love."

"Is that you philosophy in life?"

"Yes." I answered.

"But I took it. So it means, I should be your first love."

I glared at him, "Is Edward back again?"

He pouted his lips, "It depends on you. Which do you like?"

"Huh?"

"Which do you prefer? The bad guy or the good guy? You know, I've been doing my assignments."

I laughed, "You're a good guy now?"

"It won't be long if you don't like it."

"Why me?"

"Well, you're the source of it all—I don't drink anymore, I reject every tempting late night invitations for you."

"Very funny Cullen,"

"It does? So you want the old me?"

"I didn't say that."

He folded up his knees, wrapped his arms around them and then rested his head. His face was facing me.

"Can't you be girlfriend?" he asked silently.

'It took me a moment to answer. "I'm not sure." I admitted.

His eyes widened a little, "Really?"

I inhaled deep, "How would I know you're not… just… teasing me or playing with me or something."

"I',m not!" he defended.

"You can say that now."

"That's the truth… I never felt like this before."

"I heard that so many times now."

"But that was different."

"In what way?' I challenged.

"It came from me… the guy who never felt love and loved before."

I was silent for a moment… thinking it through.

"Well, you should think about it. It's a once in a lifetime chance," he stood up, "Even if this sucks—leaving you, I should be going." He winked first before jogging away.

That left me breathless.

Finally, the afternoon was over. I was fumbling my locker and saw a letter and a flower from… Mike.

_Roses are read, Violets are blue_

_They may be beautiful but nothing compares to you._

That was the lamest quote I've ever read. I sighed crumpled the paper with my hands as I shut my locker when someone from behind yanked my hair .

"Bitch!" she screeched. She grabbed me by the hair and then her girls pinned me against the lockers.

She was blonde and fat and ... _great. _Jessica, Mike's girlfriend.

"How dare you steal my man!"

"What is your problem?"

"What the hell is my problem? You! You steal guy in this school First, you stole _our_ Edward and now Mikey?" she slapped my face. I tried to fight back but they were crowding me.

_"_It's not my fault!"

"It is! You're one slutty bitch! Now fight back!" another slap.

"Air-head! Why won't you instruct your stupid followers to unhand me so I can fight back!"

She was embarrassed. She pulled my hair so hard that I thought it will be yanked off of its roots, "Don't call me stupid!" her hand was in the air again ready to slap my face anytime now so I just closed my eyes to be ready. But nothing happened.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw a flaring Edward gripping hard Jessica's wrist.

"Who gave you the right to hurt _my_ girl." he said through his teeth.

"Edward..." I whispered.

"I'm so sorry..." Jessica gasped.

"Let go of her. Now." he ordered his eyes shut closed.

The two girls let go of my hand.

"Cullen!" from the opening of the corridor, a group of boys ran towards us, "Cullen!" I shouted. _Mike. _It was Mike's group. No, Tyler's group.

Mike snatched Jessica off Edward's hand and then the girls ran off.

Mike pushed Edward first, "Who do you think, you are Cullen. Some kind of boss? What? A gay boss." Mike his gang laugh. This was the time Tyler walked in.

"Cullen... did you kicked me out so that you can now show your true color?"

"Stop!" I shouted and then wheeled in between.

"Stay back, Bella. Please." Edward whispered from behind.

"Bella." Tyler cooed and bent his head a little down like trying to peek under my skirt, "You're looking sexy today."

I balled my fist ready to crook his nose when Edward pulled me behind him.

"Show some respect, Crowley."

"'Show some respect, Crowley'" Tyler mimicked and then they laughed in chorus.

I gripped Edward's hand, "Don't fight Edward, let's just go."

After a while he gave in. He placed his arm around my waist and walked away.

"Don't tell me you'll count her next to your list of girls Cullen. She's young, innocent-" Before Tyler could finish Edward ran off and beat him without thinking.

"Edward!" I shouted I tried to run for him but the guys were crowding Edward beating him.

"Stop!" I took a step for him but he stopped me.

"Don't you dare move, Bella." he said struggling to talk straight while he fight back.

I started sobbing. I can't see Edward like that. I want to yell at him saying how stupid he look like trying to fight five other boys. I ran away and called anyone who can help me.

"Ms. Swan?" someone called. Mr Greene! He was with two other guards.

I ran towards him, "Sir! You have to help me!" I panted.

"Calm down. What happened to you?"

"It's Edward sir! Edward's in danger! Please help me!" I said those rushed and pulled him up the stairs. Edward was on the floor. All of them were kicking him everywhere. By the whistle of the guards they stopped and then scampered away. The guards run after them followed by Mr. Greene. I went to Edward's side, pulled his face on my lap.

"Edward!" I shook his head.

"I'm not hurt." he whispered, "They just outnumbered me."

"Stupid!" I shouted.

I helped him to sat up, "Stupid?"

"You know that you're outnumbered! Why did you fight back!"

"I did it for you. They're insulting you!"

"Well, that's not impressive!"

"Don't-!" he was about to shout back when Mr. Greene came back with medical staff beside him.

They carried him.

"Get me home. Include Bella."

_Why am I included?_

"We will treat you first."

"I said, I want to go home. Bella, get the phone from my pocket and call Jameson,"

I sighed and then followed his instructions.

We were both silent in the car. When we arrived at the mansion, Richard and Jameson assisted Edward up his room with a servant carrying a first-aid kit behind us. Once we 're finally on his room. he instructed them to leave us.

I have no choice but to assist him on the bed. I guess I'm the one who have to treat his wounds. I went to the bathroom first to wet a towel to wipe his face. When I came back his shirt was already peeled off... _I'm immune to his body. I am?_

I cleared my throat and wiped his face. He had a small cut under his lower lip and one on his eyebrow. The rest were bruises.

"Told you I'm not hurt." he said.

I poked his side. He cringed, "Not hurt, er?" I sighed then dumped the towel on the bed then get a cotton with antiseptic from the kit and then dabbed on his wound.

"Ow!" he protested.

"It's your fault."

"They're insulting you!"

"Was that true?" I asked.

"Of course not. That's why I fight back. I don't want you to think that you're on of those girls. You know you're different. You know you're the most special person for me right now."

My cheeks warmed.

He held my hand softly stopping me from what I was doing and I was forced to look up his eyes, "Can't you really see how much you mean to me?"

"I don't want to be just one of Cullen's girls." I whispered.

He held my face in his hands, "You're not."

"Then what am I to you?"

"You're the one I love the most. You're the only one who got my heart that fast. And I don't want you to believe in that. I want you to believe in me."

"I'm scared."

"Me too. But it's worth it right? It's worth the risk?"

I started to cry when he pulled me in his arms in an unbreakable hold.

"I love you too much Isabella Marie Swan."

I chuckled, "Don't call me that."

There was a minute of silence. I'm wondering if he wanted me to confess my feelings for me but some part want to say...

"I love you too, Mr. Edward Anthony Swan Cullen."

With a playful groan, he pressed his lips softly down on mine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Sorry guys :''( I'm really crying right now ( while writing ), I can't log in at ... I've been saying bad words already. It's been days that I tried! My computer at home can't give me the image verification thing that's why I can't enter. I have to go to a computer shop just to have a formal update. **

**I was unfortunately computer banned ! My mom say I should pay close attention to Chem.! That sucks actually.**

**So sorry once more... :'''[**

**I can't do two chapters.**

**XoVampireheiress13**


	25. Chapter Twenty Four : Official

**Here's chapter Twenty-four! Classes were suspended today so I've got a minimal time to edit this. ^_^**

**This was done yesterday [ Thursday ]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Four : Official<strong>

_The reason I love you ... is you._

**BPOV**

Since this morning, Edward hadn't let go of my hand.

Mushy (I know), but I have no right to pull my hand from his as his _girlfriend_—rule number one. We walked on the way to school our hands intertwined while talking endlessly about _Edward and Bella's rules. _I should have suggested that to be called _Edward's rules _because believe me, I only have one rule: strictly no PDA. It took me so hard to convince Edward. I _pleaded _him and found his weak spot when I do that... he groaned when we reached the school grounds—I win.

Just like my first day, all eyes were on me... I guess Edward felt my anxiety—he squeezed my hand, magically erasing everything away. I looked up him and he was smiling down at me. There's something different about his smile. It was not one of his boyish and flirty grins—his smirk was hopeful.

We were almost late for Biology (blame Edward for his turtle-like pace). The lights were out and Mr. Banner is setting up his computer to connect to the LCD. _Oh perfect!_ I thought sarcastically when I realize we're going to watch... My heart suddenly grew more uncontrollable, my breathing became shallow.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Edward twitching at his seat feeling uncomfortable as well. He was looking at me from the corner of his eyes so I looked away. We were sitting very, very close to each other—our arms were almost touching that's why it feels like there's electricity flowing between us.

_You can do this Bella... He's just Edward... Just Edward. _From the back of my head voice answered: The one that you love. _Darn it. _It didn't help! Please tell me what to do! Scoot away Edward, scoot away!

He seems to be answering to my mental telepathy because he shoved his seat away from me giving me a room to breathe. _Thanks._

A moment after I successfully restart my heart, I saw Edward writing something on a white paper. I bent over to take a peek because he seemed to be enjoying what he was doing. He hid it immediately.

"Hey!" I complained.

"It was nothing." He murmured.

"Is that something illegal, Mr. Cullen?"

He smirked, "Does it bother you, Ms. Swan?"

I rolled my eyes at him, "Whatever."

I heard him chuckle very happy to see me annoyed. I felt him nudging me.

"What?" I hissed when he didn't give up.

He used his lips to point something in front of me—a folded paper.

I unfolded it:

_Sorry =p_

I placed the paper back in his hands. When he was bent over it, I bit my lip to keep from smiling then composed my face again when another paper was delivered.

_Thanks... _

_Can I ask something from you?_

I frowned at his words. I looked at him but he was looking at the screen.

I sighed then wrote: _depends. What is it?_

_Can I hold you hand ? ^_^_

I scoffed concealing my true feelings. _Here comes my heart again. _I wrote no.

I heard him groan, "Why not?" he whispered.

"We're here to study not to flirt." I said.

He pouted as sad pout, "But you're not watching right?"

"I am!"

"What was it all about then?" he challenged.

"Ab—About..." I trailed. _Hate him already!_

"See? You're intoxicated by my presence."

"I am not!" I defended.

"Admit it, my Bella—"he used his index finger to tilt my chin slightly, "you are."

I smirked, "Aren't you?"

"What?"

"Intoxicated by my presence?" I challenged back. Of course he is.

"Hmmm..." he hummed with a pout, "Already addicted."

My cheeks were so warm that it feels like anytime it would reach its boiling point!

"Not impressive Cullen."

"I know. But it's worth a try..." he whispered then leaned towards me... everything went still as he brushed the tip his nose down to mine with his eyes closed.

I stared at him wide-open; my mouth parted, feeling the electricity passed through our bodies.

"I love you, my Bella." He whispered before pulling his face completely away from me.

"I know," I said. I wouldn't speak my affection for him out in public.

"That's not what I wanted to hear, my pretty Bella."

"I told you already."

He softly groaned, "But I want to hear it from you everyday." He muttered with his mouth pulled out into a pout keeping his head down looking at me through his impossibly long lashes.

I chuckled it's so fun seeing him like that.

"Whatever you say," I laughed.

Without any other words, he pulled my hand in his and placed it on his chest as he stoop down.

The rest of the day was pure torture. Other than the fact that everyone was looking at me, I'm itching to hear Edward's voice. Finally lunch came. I'm not sure where to go... to the group or alone?

"My Bella!"

I gasped when he pulled me in a hug out of nowhere.

"Edward!" I groaned.

"What?" he asked innocently then pulled me out from the eavesdropping crowd. We went up from the place where it all started from: the library.

"I'm hungry!" I protested when we hid behind the dusty shelves. We sat facing each other.

"I got that." that's the first time I saw he was holding a black lunch bag, "I've brought these for you,"

"We're not supposed to eat in here."

"They're just chocolates, grapes and... sandwiches." He shrugged as he checked what's in the bag.

"And you think I will be full from those?"

He pouted, "No. But at least you'll be energized." He chuckled, "Eat."

I obeyed him, "Why are we in here anyway?"

"Peace. I like to have you all alone." He smirked then winked.

"If you say so," I picked up the plastic container of grapes and popped some in my mouth. He has the same paper again.

"What's with that paper?"

"Huh?" he asked looking up innocently.

"Don't let me repeat it, Cullen."

He pouted, "That was my line." He chuckled, "Anyway, this is what I want to happen and of course my rules that you have to agree." He said as he handed me the paper.

"You kept yourself busy all day... for this?"

"Yep. You see, that would be our daily schedule," he smirked, "I'll pick you up at school, we'll have lunch alone, and we'll go home together—"

"Wait! What is this, you'll sleep at my house?"

"Do you prefer my house?"

"That's not what I mean!"

He sighed, "I told you, I'll leave right after you fell asleep."

"That was stupid." I commented.

He ruffled my hair, "Stupid for you!"

I groaned, "So is this finished?"

"Not yet. I can't decide without you."

"Very considerate, Cullen," I mocked.

I heard him groan, "Can't you call me Edward?"

"I'm already used on calling you Cullen."

"Well practice yourself about calling me by my first name."

I snorted, "Can I call you Anthony?"

"Can I call you Marie? Or better yet, Isabella?" he asked back.

"Ha-ha,"

He laughed the placed his head down on my shoulder, "If you still don't like it, can I call you... _mine_?"

"Shut up." I said. I secretly rubbed my hand over my heating cheek.

"I'm just joking. We should have pet names you know."

"That was so mushy,"

"But you'll like it," he laughed. He took my hand in his, playing with my fingers.

"I prefer calling you Edward."

"Edward then... so, no new rules you want to add?"

"Just stick to no PDA."

He groaned, "Fine,"

I laughed. I don't know how long this joy between us... I was getting used at this.

After my last class, Edward was there waiting for me outside. I suddenly got unconscious when he hugged me tightly. I forgot to take a quick shower after playing badminton. I pulled away from me.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Can I excuse myself for a minute?"

"No,"

"Ed?" I warned.

He sighed heavily, "I'll wait."

"Thanks!" I shouted as I run off from him. I went to an empty restroom, wipe the sweat away, apply powder, brush my hair, and spray some cologne... I don't know what's gotten in me that I want to look fresh at his eyes. Maybe that was having a boyfriend feels like. With a sigh, I went door for my exit, but girls were approaching so I hid inside a cubicle.

The door was unlocked then I saw their stilettos in front of me.

"Did you hear? Edward has a new girl?"

"Really?" she laughed, "I saw them walking. Bella, right?"

"Yeah, she wasn't even that hot enough for him!" _I know that, _I thought.

"Yeah right!" a different voice said, "We've hooked up before, so I don't think it's anything serious, I mean, a guy like Edward getting steady over Bella? No way," She scoffed.

Not until now that I realize who Edward is. A player. Why had I forgotten about that? I stupidly said I love him for just saving me! We wouldn't last a night with doing something...ugh!

But we did. Last night. He didn't cross the line. After he kissed me, he just hugged me and felt contented that way! No. He's not playing with me... no. Not me.

After the girls got out, I immediately ran out taking the other way so that I wouldn't pass Edward.

When I successfully, exited the building, I ran to the gate with one last look towards the campus when a hand caught my arm.

"Are you running away from me, little miss?"

I gasped. It was Edward.

"I—I'm—!"

Before I could stop he placed me on his shoulders.

We went up to "our" cliff.

I was seating on his jacket we're still not talking to each other, just watching the stars and city as it grew more alive every hour.

"I never thought this cliff will ever be a special place." He said breaking the huge iceberg between us.

"Is it special now?"

He looked at me, "Everywhere with you would be special."

I smiled with my head down.

"Do you have something to tell me?" he asked.

"Nope,"

"I know you have... what is it?"

I let out a deep sigh, "Are we... just... for a day or temporary?"

He lifted my chin up, "What brought that out?"

I groaned softly, "Your history. You're a player... half of the girls at school had been your girl. So why suddenly go steady with me?"

"Come here," he sighed patting the space beside him.

"No," I protested.

"Come here," he ordered seriously. I protested again but he pulled me against his body. I was wrapped inside his legs his arms wrapped tightly around me, his head on my shoulder (like how Landon hugged Jamie). Was this his answer?

"We can still like this forever, you know?" he breathed.

"That doesn't answer any..."

"It does. I know you're scared. I'm too. I'm scared to hurt you the same degree I'm scared to let you go... but I'm too selfish so as long as you are there... I'll keep you forever."

I smiled. That was the sweetest thing I've ever heard on my entire life.

"So... we're really serious, huh?"

"Of course. We have to be."

"We have to be?" the question was kept hanging when he kissed my lips once again. I have no right to object to this.

**EPOV**

"Hi mom," I greeted my mom as I sat down in front of her. As much as I wanted to have Bella for my company, I can't. She needs to rest.

"She's finally mine now, mom." I whispered, "Finally found the girl... but I know I have to let her go."

I sighed fighting back the tears, "What took so long for me to find her? Why does it have to be now... that I'm nearly eighteen?"

"Everyone knows what that age means. Death for me..." I trailed off, "But I would do everything to fight for her mom. I will."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Yey! Fortunately we have no classes today due to something to do about the church... so my mom allowed me to work yesterday. I asked for my mom's editing job but this isn't the chapter I want her to read! I'm afraid she will be surprised on the things that kept me so busy. He-he.**

**Additional trivia: I wrote the first part on my Maths (Geom.) subject! Hahaha. My eye lids were getting so heavy so I have something to do about it.**

**Thanks for the reviews / faves / alerts everyone! So love them!**

**& Thanks for the endless patience! ^_^**

**XoVampireheiress13 / vh13**


	26. Chapter Twenty Five : Occasion

**For my patient readers ... **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Five : Occasion<strong>

**BPOV**

"Give me all the details!" Alice shouted as she shook me violently. Now I understand why Edward's pace is so slow... they were waiting for us! Unfortunately, they waited for us to arrive. Jasper and Emmett were prying some details from Edward while Alice on me.

"Details?"

"Don't tell me you don't know! It's everywhere! You and Edward!"

"Oh ... that."

"Bella... please?" she _begged_.

"What?"

"Tell me!"

"Yes. We 'are'... no big deal."

"Yey!" she squealed spinning around, "So did you kiss already?"

"Al!"

"What kind of kiss—!" Alice continued but stopped herself because she thought another thing, "What will you wear on Edward's birth—!"

But Edward stopped her.

"That's enough Alice." He said with a firm voice as he pulled me away from Alice then towed me inside the campus.

"Thanks for that!"

He laughed, "Be used already," he smiled then brought the back of my hand on his lips.

_Birth... Birth... was that birthday? Edward's birthday was coming up and he didn't tell me!_

"Ed, when's your birthday?" I asked during "lunch" (We're at the library). We had a pop quiz at Biology so I didn't have the chance to talk to him.

"Huh?"

"When's your birthday?"

He shrugged, "I forgot."

I scoffed, "How could you forget your own birthday!"

He sighed, "I remember now...August thirteenth,"

_August thirteenth ... where did I see that? _My eyes widened when I remembered, "I'm sorry... I didn't—" I saw on his mom's tomb.

"It's okay. I always forgot about it anyway."

"So... you're going eighteen?"

He looked at me with as smile, "Yup."

"Okay," I just said eating what he brought for me.

"Would you like to celebrate it with me?" he asked quietly.

"Huh?"

"I'm eighteen. Carlisle and Esme would be there to present me to the world as the heir of Cullen corp." He smiled, "I like the world to know you're my girlfriend."

I gulped, "That's not possible."

He frowned, "Why not?"

"Well..." my voice betrayed me... he immediately knew I'm scared.

"Don't worry. I'll never let you out of my sight."

"It's not what I'm worried about,"

"What worries you?"

"Your dad,"

"That was something to be scared about."

I punched him lightly, "Edward!"

He laughed holding my hand that I make use of on his chest, "I'll be there." He promised.

"What if... they don't like me?"

"They have to," he smirked.

Saturday came and it was exactly my pay day. Edward and the group were out and about getting ready for... *coughs* Edward's birthday tomorrow. They were busy but... Edward keeps on texting me and evilly, I'm not replying. I'm busy as well. Busy thinking of what gift I'll give to Edward.

_What else in this world, an Edward Cullen, didn't already have? _ What about personal gift? Hmmm... a cellphone chain?

Speaking of cellphone, my own rang, "Hello?"

"Bella!" It was Edward, "Why aren't you answering any of my messages?"

"Oh... I'm busy."

He sighed sharply, "I thought something bad had happened to you."

I bit my lip, "Stop worrying, I'm fine."

"How would I know that no costumers are flirting with you?"

I laughed, "Got to go now, Cullen."

He sighed, "I miss you, Swan." He whispered.

"I know. Now, bye," I said but still didn't hang up.

"I love you, _my_ Bella." He said then hangs up. Maybe he knows I won't say it back.

After my shift, I went straight to the mall... to buy _things. _As far as I remembered, Alice and Rosalie didn't buy me a formal gown. Gown was all I need actually. I have to be presentable in front of the world's richest couple. From Edward, I learned that his existence was hidden (no one knows how he look like) Well except for the people of Forks.

When I finally found the _right_ dress to wear, I bought materials for "our" personalized couple chain. I placed the paper bag away and work on my _hopefully_ masterpiece.

I sew together the beads with Edward's name first. It was hard. We made this thing when I'm on fourth grade so I barely know the procedure. After so many punctured wounds from the needle, I was done with my gift. _I will curse him if he made fun of my gift. _I placed it inside a small paper bag sealing it with my heart. _Where did that came from?_

When I was done with mine, there was a loud bang on my door.

"Bella! It's me!" It was Edward's voice.

"Give me a sec.!" I shouted back, throwing my garbage away. I panicked on where I will place my gift. I kicked it under the couch then ran to open the door.

He immediately pulled me in his arms.

"Can't—breathe!" I protested as he carried me in, using his foot to close the door.

"I missed you," he breathed.

With a smile I looped my arms around his neck.

"What keep my girl, busy?" he asked still not letting go of me.

"Work," I answered.

"I see." He said as he set me down and eyed my work clothes.

I laughed, "Hungry?"

"Maybe later," he said. He sat down my couch and opened up his arms for me.

"I'll change first." I said as I ran up. I immediately changed in a shirt and sweatpants. I also hid the paper bag under my bed. When I got down, his arms were still open for me. I was relieved when he didn't sneak under the couch. With a smile I gently sat on his lap.

"Why aren't you answering my calls?" he demanded as he strokes my hair.

"Oh... my battery drained."

"I see,"

"So... what did you do all day?"

He sighed, "The organizer didn't allow me to go. So it means I just sat there and watch them move."

I laughed, "That was fun,"

He snorted, "So, are you ready for tomorrow?"

"I should ask you that."

"I am. Are you?"

I took a deep breath, "I don't know." I admitted.

He pinched my cheeks, "Just be _Bella._ So have you eaten?"

"Yeah," Involuntarily, I yawned.

"Okay. Off to sleep?"

"I think so," I nodded.

He scooped me up in his arms then carried me upstairs. Our nightly routine. So far, _nothing_ has happened between me and Edward. And I'm contented that way: sleeping in his arm while he stroke my hair and hum me to sleep. Before I'm fully unconscious, the last thing I'll feel is the softness of his lips as it descends on my forehead.

Edward woke me up with his lips as he whispered my name. His lips travelled from my forehead, to my cheeks, my nose, my eyelids then... before he could press there, I closed my lips.

"So you're awake?" he accused.

"I am." I sat up straight wrapping the blankets around me. He was outside my blanket but that doesn't prove he didn't...

"You slept here?" I am sure about that. He was still wearing his yesterday clothes, ruffled.

He sat up on the edge of the bed, "I fell asleep... I hope you didn't mind."

"Well you said you'll never sleep with me!"

His brows creased, "I said that?"

"Yes you did!"

"Sorry... I didn't... Sorry, I should go home." He mumbled as he jumped off the bed.

"Wait!" I called and he stopped, "I'm sorry... I know I shouldn't overreact."

He turned around with my favorite smile, "I understand. Jameson will pick you up at five."

"Okay... what should I wear?" I asked innocently.

"Anything you're comfortable in." He said," Would you like me to order a gown for you?"

"No. I think I own one."

"'you sure?" he asked.

"Positive." I answered. He walked carefully to me and then kissed my forehead, "See you later." he winked then went out the door. I securely lock my door before pulling the paper bag containing my _gown._ It was a long black gown. _Darn it. _I have to pair it up with black pumps... but, Edward quoted that I should be myself... I pressed the gown against my body... if I wear high cuts, was it that noticeable? Yeah. It only reached down the half of my leg. I sighed. I really should use my extra time to walk with heels.

It was only ten in the morning... means I still have six hours left. But what will I do?

I kept myself preoccupied of course. I cleaned my house (which is really irrelevant). It took me two hours. So I have four hours left... I ransacked the untouched paper bags of necessities Rosalie bought and found different bath products. I picked out the freesia scented products so I would smell freesia from head-to-toe.

I soaked myself in a bubble bath, shampooed my hair thoroughly and brushed my teeth again ang again. I came out of the bathroom at four. I applied lotion, put on my gown and strapped my clumsy feet in heels. _Relax Bella... it's not your first time to wear this thing, right?_

I arranged my hair. Just blow dried it for more volume. I put on minimal make-up. And I'm ready to go. My stomach churned. Right I still haven't eaten. I'm afraid I have to control myself out there... from pigging out.

At exactly five, a honk made me jump. I picked up my purse and stuffed it with my phone and key. And... my gift! Of course!

"Good afternoon, miss."

"Hello Jameson." I greeted back.

"Are we all set?" he asked, I nodded and followed him in a BMW car. _Thanks it's not the limousine!_

On the way, I can't stop fidgeting. First, there was a long line of press cars outside the Cullen's residence. The gate opened for the car... the mansion was alive as ever except for the lights on the bushes. The party hall was full of circle tables and was in fact, extended up to the garden.

Jameson led me up to Edward's room.

"Edward?" I called. His walk-in closet was closed and I'm not sure if I was allowed to be in there... so I sat at his bed and waited for him.

His mirrors finally moved... revealing Edward in a... _tux._

A smirk formed slowly around his lips, "You're here."

"And you're there," I chuckled.

His hair was still messy as he approached me. I welcomed him in a hug, "You're still not ready?"

"I am now." he whispered against my hair. He disengage himself from me and sat beside me, "So... who dresses you up."

I looked down at myself, "Does it look that bad?"

He lifted my face, "Who said that? You look so beautiful."

I know I'm now blushing, "I know." I said.

He laughed, "Can you help me now?"

"Help you in what?"

"My clothes and my hair... they're eating my time."

"Okay, then." I agreed and let myself be towed in his dressing area. He sat me down the couch as he lifted two black ties from his drawer.

"So... does my tie should be silk?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Go for the other one."

He nodded and arranged his tie... he tried but he still don't get it perfectly after several tries. With a sigh, I offered my help to him.

"How did you know how to tie this?" he asked as I lead him to seat on the couch.

"Have you forgotten my uniform?" I hinted.

"Oh."

He was watching me as I looped the tie into perfection, "There."

"Thanks. What about my hair?"

I combed his hair, "Swept back."

He get his hair gel and started applying over his bronze locks. He used a comb to swept it.

"How was it?" he asked as he turned around.

"You look good." I answered. _you look godlike _suits him more.

He pouted his lips, "That's all you can say?"

"What do you want me to say?"

He laughed, "That was enough." he took my hand, "So... are you ready to meet my _parents_?"

He gave me a chance to breathe first before towing me out of his room and led me to the other side of the mansion. There were standing with their backs on us, servants serve them at everything... arrangement of tie, gown, and shoes.

Edward cleared his throat as we grew closer, "Esme, Carlisle..." he called.

The both turned their heads up and turned around. _They look better up close._

Esme smiled warmly at me, "Who's this?"

"I'm-"

Edward spoke for me, "She's Isabella Marie Swan, my girlfriend." Edward introduced me with a smile.

Esme's eyes widened while Carlisle's face showed nothing... he just closed his eyes.

_Is that bad?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN : As I said, classes were suspended today due to a storm signal and non stop rain.**

**I know this was short and a little cliffy but I have to work on two chaps!**

**Hope you'll not be mad ^_^**

**XoVampireheiress13**


	27. Chapter Twenty Six : Promises

**Here's chapter twenty Six!**

**Sorry it took so long! So many things to do!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty- Six: Promises<strong>

**EPOV**

"She is Isabella Marie Swan, my girlfriend." I introduced her confidently. She was clutching my arm which was the one holding her waist. I know Carlisle will just close his eyes. Maybe seeing himself at me the day he introduced Esme. But Esme's reaction was... a surprise for me.

"H-Hello." Bella stammered but with all politeness as she extends her hand forward. Esme took it with earnest then hugged her tightly.

"You look so beautiful dear!" she exclaimed before she releasing Bella.

There was a faint pink blush at Bella's cheeks, "Thank you so much,"

"You're very welcome."

"It was nice meeting you too," Bella smiled at them.

"The pleasure is ours." Carlisle said without emotion. His eyes shifted from her to me mentally saying _we'll talk later._

How many times do I have to tell them I'm already in love? And this time it was real? Carlisle and I had a fight the last time they were here. The day I first slept at Bella's side. They were telling me about their plan, my birthday party plan—the day I will meet my _bride-to-be_, Tanya.

There was a silence between the four of us. It was broken by the organizer calling Esme and Carlisle's attention. When they were completely gone, Bella sighed heavily.

"That was-!"Bella started but I placed two fingers on her lips.

"I know. You're fidgeting."

She groaned, "It was hard talking to them!"

"I did all the talking!"

She smack her little fist at my chest, "I was about to speak!"

I laughed pinching her pink cheek, "You were stuttering."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Cullen," She scowled.

"Be careful, _dad _might think you were calling him."

She scoffed, "Ha-ha."

I captured her face in my hand and stared at her for a long time... I don't know what will happen tonight but I'm scared. So scared... what will I do in order to keep her forever—to be her slave forever, and to love and praise her for all eternity?

How much effort will I put forth, just to show the world the girl who I really love? To show them the most amazing girl in the world that made Edward Cullen's heart feel like this?

"Are you okay?" she asked with her eyebrow arched up to perfection. When I didn't answer, she slapped my face.

"Ow!"

"You're staring at me!"

"Is there something about that, Miss Swan?"

"It's creepy."

With a sigh, I placed her head on my chest, wishing time to stand still.

"What's happening on you, Edward?" she muttered.

"Nothing," I answered with my eyes closed.

"Can you let me go ... now?"

I laughed, "What's my rule?"

She sighed, "No objections, no protests."

"Good." I said then released her then messed with her brown hair.

"Ugh! You messed my hair!" She complained while she combed her hair using her hand.

"You look better." I teased.

She scowled while rolling her eyes at me. The organizer came calling me.

"Give me a minute," I said then he went out of the room. I held Bella's shoulders, "Stay where I'll put you okay? Just stay at the table with Jasper, Emmett and Alice. Don't dance with anyone. Got it?"

She nodded, "Okay."

I tightly hugged her first before asking for Jenny, my maid's help in escorting her to my friends' table. I went up to the second floor of the center portion of the house, the second floor of the party hall. There was Esme and Carlisle.

Carlisle went to my side, "Why did you bring her?"

"Can't I bring my own girlfriend?"

He sighed, "You already have a fiancée."

"I didn't propose to her." I gritted.

"Can't you still understand? You don't have a right to pick your own wife!"

"I have."

"You—!" his face was red with anger but he inhaled deeply bringing back his pale color, "We'll talk later."

I restrained myself from pulling my hair out of its roots when I realized Bella is the one who arranged it for me. _Why can't they just let me be happy for the very first time?_

**BPOV**

_Thank God that was over!_

I thought while sulking all alone in a table. Unfortunately, Emmett, Jasper and Alice were mingling in the crowd. And as my boyfriend had instructed, I shall not leave.

Currently I'm sitting at an empty table—well obviously all alone. I don't want to look stupid and talk with the upper side people. I will just make fun of myself, trying to blend in.

_I don't belong here... _I concluded with a sigh. I obviously I didn't stand out (which is not ever new to me). I suddenly feel conscious about myself... girls my age can speak any foreign languages fluently, eat and drink with poise, stand and walk... _alien-y. _

Now, I am in Edward's world. World of wealth and power, which I never thought or even imagine I'd be in. The world I will never belong...

A clearing of throat stopped me from over thinking. It was Carlisle Cullen.

"Are we enjoying ourselves, tonight?" he asked with I think rare smile, his hand holding up a glass of wine, "Thank you all for coming. Me and my wife—"Esme automatically went by his side after his invitation, "—All of us, are gathered here to bear witness to the success of Cullen Corps., for decades and hopefully, for the next century or so. And by that, it will all be possible the time my only son is ready to take my place." He stopped for a while when the crowd made murmurs.

"I know you're all curious on who my son is. I did everything I can just to hide his identity from the world, for his own protection. I hid him in this little but modest town of Forks, to prepare him from the outside world."

"And, now, my son is a finally a man, a man ready to accept a difficult and heavy responsibility to take care of the world's largest and most successful group of company down to the people behind us. There's no need to prolong this moment... Here's my son, who I _proudly_ present, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!"

There was a massive applause for Edward. I copied everyone else as they stood up. My heart's pounding hard with excitement as Edward stood up there, a spotlight highlighting his glorious features making everyone else gasp. I secretly laughed; _he looks cuter when he's serious!_

His eyes scanned the crowd as if looking for someone... is it me? _Yes. _His look says when he found me. His features turned soft and gave me the crooked smile I always love.

I smiled back at him. From up there, I realized the enormous gap between us. He was heaven and by that, it means hard to reach. Impossible perhaps, is the better term.

He moved flawlessly towards the microphone, "A pleasant evening to everyone. Thank you all, for coming here tonight for my day. My father struggled seventeen years for keeping me. And I will not take for granted his sacrifices—for just period of months, I'll move to New York University to study.

"Being a Cullen is a hard responsible for a handsome—"laughs"—and young man like me. But I promise to do everything to make my father proud." He finished his speech with a thank you and a smile.

_Still can't erase the old Edward, er?_ I laughed. The food came after that. There were _tons _of fork, spoon, and bread knives and a mountain of plates. _I gulped. _Alice wasn't there when I needed her most!

I was surprised when Jameson came over with a silver platter. He opened it and instead of the appetizer, it was a folded paper.

_If you want to be with me, meet me at the garage._

_Go to the elevator and pressed G._

_-E_

I bit my lip after I accidentally let out a giggle. I looked up to Jameson... he was stopping himself to smile as well. And I have to laugh to that.

After following Edward's instruction, the elevator door opened nothing but darkness.

"Edward?" I called out, stepping out of the shaft. "Edward?" I tried once more.

On the third try, my eyes were suddenly blinded by lights. Instead of a regular garage setup, a round table covered with white mantle and decorated with simple candlelight at the center appeared beside a silver car... and there he was leaning handsomely against it.

"Happy Birthday to me," he chuckled as he walked forth to me.

"Happy Birthday," I smiled. I tipped my toes up to hug him.

He reciprocated my hug; he wrapped his arms around my back pulling me closer to him. "This was a very nice birthday gift."

I laughed, "Good. This is all I have."

"Well, it's more than enough." He whispered and then joined me in laughing.

"So what's all this about?" I asked eyeing the dinner set up.

He let me go but his arm was still securing my waist until we reached the table. He pulled the chair for me to sit while he took the chair across me.

"I'm gonna be selfish tonight—"

I sidetracked him, "Aren't you always selfish?"

He glared at me the continued, "This is what want my birthday to be. I wanted to be with the one... I love."

I looked away from him when I felt the warmth crawling on my cheeks. My eyes accidentally went to the car... "Is that... your Volvo?"

"Yeah." He said quietly.

Our conversation was paused when Jameson arrived.

"Young Master, would you like me to serve your dinner at this moment?"

"Sure." Edward answered. Jameson bent down and left.

"How long is Jameson serves your family? He seems too old."

"He was my mom's family butler. He was her favorite that's why she brought him with her."

"Oh." I said, "So, how old is he now?"

"Probably fifty-eight," he shrugged.

I scoffed, "Why won't you grant him retirement? He's too old and you're too old to have a butler."

He laughed, "Soon, he will. But now, he wants to watch over me—a wish from my mom he said."

"Watch over you?"

He rolled his eyes, "He wants to see me settle down."

"Settle down but—!"

Again, Jameson appeared with two servers carrying silver platter. They placed them in top of our table.

"What time do you want us to serve your dessert?" he asked.

Edward took a glance at his wrist watch, "Maybe after an hour."

Jameson nodded and then leaves again.

"As I was saying—"I started but he cut me off.

"Could we eat first? I'm starving!" he snarled then started digging in his pasta.

I looked down on mine, I realized it was my favorite dish—_Carbonara_.

"Did you know that this is my favorite food?"

He looked up, "Really?"

I nodded, popping strands in my mouth.

"Things on common: one down."

I laughed, "That's ridiculous."

"I wonder how many things we have alike."

"Just eat Edward." I instructed and he pouted. We continued our silent game until the last bite. The desserts are still not arriving so Edward pulled me up on the trunk of his silver Volvo. We're staring at the open south part of the garage.

"So is the silent game over?" he asked as he took my hand in his.

"I guess," I answered.

"So..." he trailed off but after a few seconds, he didn't continue on what he was going to say.

"You have something to tell me." I said.

"Yeah..." he trailed off again.

"What is it, Edward?"

"Nothing serious,"

With a sigh, I pulled held his face between my hands, "Tell me."

He pulled out his lower lip into a sad pout, "You might break up with me."

"You have another girl?" I guessed.

"You're gonna hate me for that?"

"I'll kick your butt,"

He laughed, "Of course not. I only love one person at a very long time."

I smirked, "Good. So...?"

"Oh... Just promise me one thing!"

"Sure."

"Don't break up with me!" he shouted like a child.

I chuckled, "I won't my, Edward."

He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, "If... I ask you to marry me, will you say yes?"

I stared at him with my mouth open, "Serious?"

"Yeah,"

"Edward!" I shouted. Marry? He wants to be married right away?

He sighed, "Aren't you sure about me?"

"It's not that."

"Then why won't marry me?"

I released his face, "One reason. We're too young to jump in that stage!"

"I'm eighteen." He shrugged.

I groaned, "For your information I'm just seventeen."

"So?"

I groaned again, "Can't you see my point?"

"No I don't. Seventeen and up is the legal age to get married."

"Whose world?" I asked.

"Mine."

"So... you're gonna marry someone else?" I finished our guessing game. He will definitely marry someone specially _designed _for him. The one his parents wants him to be with. But why didn't he tell me? Why did he introduce me to his parents if they all know he'll break up with me soon? Did he just plan this all to run away from his responsibilities?

He remained quiet.

"So who is she?" I asked.

"No one,"

I laughed without humor and scoff, "No one? Then why didn't you tell me about her? If she's just no one, you will! You won't wait for this day to happen for—for me too look so stupid in front of your parents, trying hard just for them to like me—!" before I could stop, he trapped me in his arms. I realized I was crying... sobbing. An embarrassing thing I always do when I'm angry.

"Shhh..." he whispered against my hair, "I'm so sorry that it hurt you. I didn't mean it—I swear! Please stop crying! If I tell you that before... would you still want to be with me?"

"That's not the point! The point is you lied!"

He gently pushed me his arms holding my shoulders, "Answer my question. Do you still want to be with me, now that it was out?" he asked, his voice laced with anger.

"I don't know," I admitted.

He bit his lip hard, "Now, you know the reason why I didn't tell you from the start. I love you. And I will only the one I love."

"Love? If I know you just want to runaway!"

He let out a snarl before crushing his lips to mine. I tried my best to push him but his hand was on my hair and his other was holding my hands trapping them on his chest. His kiss turned soft after a while. Why does he always have to punish me with a kiss?

"Why do you always do that?" I yelled when he released me.

"Because I want to!"

I scoffed, "Right!"

"You know, this isn't helping! Could we please stop shouting?"

"Well—!" Our fight was broken when Jameson intruded and Edward ordered him out.

"Okay. I will lower my flag now—I retreat. I surrender. I'm sorry—sorry for lying to you, sorry for shouting at you, and sorry for kissing you."

I sighed before saying he was forgiven.

"So, can we talk about the topic in a_ calm _way?"

"Sure," I answered.

"Okay... so you were right. My parents arranged my wedding even before I was born so it means I don't have any choice—"

"Then—"

"Shut up."

I bit my lip, "Good." He said, "Look... I don't want to marry anyone unless it was you. I want to be with you... Only you. I grew up in a life of what arranged family is, and I'm tired."

His words was actually stunned me. I want to marry him sure—but not now or anytime soon.

"I know that, Edward, but... Marriage is a big step."

"Me too... But do you want me to marry another girl?"

"If that's what it has to be then I will!"

He sighed, "There's nothing wrong in being selfish sometimes. When you have something you love so much, you have to do everything just to keep _it_ and take care of it."

"That what love means to you?"

"That's what you mean to me. I love you so much that sometimes it's better to die than to be with another girl. Won't you ever try to realize how much I love you? How much you mean to me?"

I closed my eyes, "Ed..." I whispered, "When I opened my eyes, he was holding a small velvet box. _I_ gulped.

"I found this a while ago. It was my mom's." With a soft sigh he opened it. It looks like a pair of wedding ring. Two silver bands resting were resting inside.

"This helped me decide that I want to secure that you're only mine forever." His mouth pulled up to the side, "Promise rings."

"Promise rings?"

"I remember my mom telling me about this. She said, when I found the girl, I should secure her immediately with these rings so she won't be taken by another. And to remind myself that I was already taken."

He pulled the smaller and thinner ring and held it up between us, "This will be the symbol that you're only mine." He whispered the gently took my left hand in his.

"Ed..." I protested at first but he slid the ring on my fourth finger, "This ring says that I will marry you once you're ready."

I smiled, "Thanks."

"Aren't you ready now?" he asked.

"Ed," I warned.

"I'm only joking." he sulked. He took the other ring, and before he slid it on his own I snatched it.

"I should be the one doing the honour." I mumbled then slid it in his finger, "I promise... that you will be the first one to know once I'm ready."

When I looked up, he was smiling, "Thank you."

The ring weighed so much in my hand like reminding me I'm already engaged. _Am I?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Thanks very much for the lovely reviews! (Would you like me to name and thank you all?) ^_^**

**Joan, Hope this chapter has answered your question! It's just a "metamorphic death".**

**Hehe I know there are a lot of mistakes in my story ^_^ And so very sorry for that. Very sorry for making your brains twist in every chap! Hahaha. I guess I'm gonna repost chapters once I'm done with this story. Thanks for reminding me, readoholic!**

**Avantika, really? Well advance happy birthday! Hahaha! You're so lucky! I've always dreamed of my birthday to be on thirteenth! But sadly, it's the day before.**

**Much love,**

**Vh13**


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven : Gift

**This is an emotional day for me and my family :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Seven : Gift<strong>

After minutes of silence, he pulled me down.

"Let's dance." He announced as he turned the music on, placed my hands up on his shoulders and his on my waist.

"Why?"

He smirked, "It's my birthday. I can do everything I want and demand anything I want."

I rolled my eyes as we started moving in slow circles. He pulled me closer so I rested my head on his chest inhaling as much scent I can. I don't know how long we'll be like this... if we will ever be like this for the next few days.

"Who's she?" I asked. We should be vocal with each other, now that I knew where our temporary relationship might go.

"Hmmm?"

"Don't play dumb, Edward." I cooed.

I heard him scoff before slightly pinching my arm, "We don't have to talk about her."

"But I want to. We have to."

"And why?" our dance went slower.

I chuckled, "To be informed whether she was prettier than me."

He laughed, "Ah... There's nothing to worry about. You're way better than her."

"Is that a fact or an opinion?"

"Always a fact,"

"Let's pretend I believe you, can I now ask who she is?"

"She doesn't have anything to do with us."

"Could you please just answer my question?" I demanded.

"You might change your mind about me..." he trailed off. When I didn't answer he licked bottom lip before pronouncing a name, "Tanya." He answered.

"Tanya?" I breathed. The name is pretty familiar... where have I heard that before-, "Tanya? As in Tanya? Jacob's Tanya?"

"Yes."

"Tanya?" I shouted again, "But what happened to them? What happened to Tanya and Jacob?"

He shook my shoulders violently, "Could we stop saying her name and refer her as 'she' or 'her'?"

"Tanya?" I repeated again at disbelief. Why does she keep on stealing what's _mine_? I honestly haven't seen her and by the sound of her name... I can picture her out as a _goddess _that Jacob have fallen head-over-heels over. Tanya.

"Yeah. I don't know what happened yet. I haven't met _her_ yet." He said.

"Oh."

"What if... they broke up?" he asked.

"So?"

"Then Jake's free... Then ... won't you be in love with him again?" he asked.

It took me a minute before I could answer him—It's not because of what he's telling me but... He's jealous?

I slowly smiled mischievously, "Are you jealous?"

His face turned to bright pink, "Me? Be jealous over that guy? Ugh, no way."

"You're jealous!" I squealed then jumped to, "How could you be jealous?"

He sighed giving up, "For your happiness, yes I am. How could I be not jealous if he's your first love?"

I laughed, "But you are my first love." I whispered.

His cheek turned up, indicating that he was smiling, "You won't find him cute just like before?"

"Hmm... I don't know."

"Bella!" He groaned.

"I won't my Edward." I promised.

"Good."

"I'm more afraid of Tanya." I admitted.

"Don't be. I will fight for you... I will fight for us." He said.

"And you think we have a chance?"

"Of course we have."

He lifted me, planting my feet on top of his, "We have to work hard on that. We have to show them that nothing will ever break us apart."

I pouted, "Okay."

"I love you so much, Bella." When I heard that, it made me want to hold him more. Who wouldn't fall in love with a guy who tells you how much he loves you everyday?

"I love you too." I whispered. My words kinda rush.

"Finally!" He groaned squeezing me more.

Edward went home with me again but this time with his Volvo.

"Wait a minute," he said when he parked at the curb, "You don't have a gift for me, do you?"

I gulped, clutching my bag tighter, "I don't." I lied. How can my gift be compared from the all gifts he had received? Cars, phones, latest gadgets and what else is there?

"You have." He suspected. Before I could answer he snatched my bag away then ran outside.

"Edward!" I shouted when I got down the car and chased him in circles, "Give it back!"

"No!" he shouted while laughing and kept on running. I cornered him by running on the other side. When I did, he raised his hands up.

"Give it back!" My jumps were nothing to his height plus his arm length.

He let out his tongue, "Why won't you show me what's inside?"

"You know what private means? And another thing is you took it without permission!"

"I don't need permission!" He ran away again. I groaned stomping my way to my house, leaving my door open. I sat on the couch resting my head on my palms. Footsteps came in and he let his head fall on my shoulder. His cheek was pressed against mine.

"Here." He said putting the bag on my view. I pulled it but he clutched it, "Kiss me first."

I sighed, "I'm still mad at you."

"Don't be mad at my birthday."

"You started it."

"I'm just anxious on what will be your first gift to me."

"But you could ask nicely."

He pulled his face away then kneeled in front of me, "I'm sorry."

"You're not serious," I said. He was fighting a smile.

"I am!"

"No. You're not." I crossed my arms on my chest.

"I didn't see it."

"Really?" I asked.

"I didn't."

"Swear?" I asked

"I swear." He raised his left hand.

"You use your right hand when swearing."

"Oh," he said then raised his other hand, "Can I have my gift now?"

I groaned but gave him what he wanted. I closed my eyes as he unwrap his gift. I heard nothing after that so I slowly put a space between my fingers so I can see him—he was watching the thing with a faint smile on his lips. I knew it... he won't like it.

"Give it back." I tried to snatch the thing away but he hid it behind him.

"Why? This is mine."

"But I made it! And you don't like it!"

He showed his tongue out, "No. It's my present so it's finally mine."

"Fine. Keep it to yourself!"

"And I didn't say I don't like it."

"You don't have to say it. Your face shows."

He sandwiched my face between his hands, "Then you misread me. I love it."

"Really?"

"Yes. I admit I won't like it if it was from another—"

"Then you admit it was ugly?"

"Shut up," he said, "You said it yourself that it was personalize so it means it was only me who have this in the world."

"You already everything, so what makes a small thing beautiful to you?"

"It was from you—from your efforts which is different from any other gifts."

"Okay." I said.

He smiled. He fished out the chain from his pocket with his phone and attached it to the phone.

"There. It looks more like a dream catcher, Bella. If I'm gonna sold this... I guess it's worth a cent... but for me it's priceless."

I scoffed, "You insulted me then praised me? Amazing, Cullen," I sarcastically said.

He laughed, "Aren't you ready to sleep?"

"I am sleepy. Very sleepy."

"Let's sleep then. Wait for me upstairs." He kissed my cheeks before heading outside.

_Where is he going?_

I went upstairs and change for bed. After a few breaths, two knocks came from the door, "Can I come in?"

"Sure." I answered.

When Edward came in, he had a black duffel bag sling over his shoulder.

"What's inside?" I asked.

"Can I stay until tomorrow?" he smiled sheepishly.

"What?"

"Can I stay until tomorrow?" he repeated.

"I didn't ask you to repeat it! What I meant was why?"

"I don't want to go home. I don't think that party will be over anytime soon." He answered.

Right. We snooped away from the house. Edward went away from his own party. And of course no one would know he was away except for his trusty butler. He said his party was just a camouflage for the company.

No one knew his Volvo anyway so we got away easily.

"How many clothes have you got in there?"

He sighed, "Just a pair of clean clothes for tomorrow... and of course my toiletries."

"Okay. This is not eloping... right?"

He smiled, "Do you want to? I can ask them bring some clothes for me."

"Edward...!"

"Sorry." He apologized, "I'll be back." He said as he closed the door and descended.

I sighed. Edward Cullen is really unstoppable once he thought of a thing that seems good to him, which is really not so good idea by the way. What would my neighbours think? And if ever my mom's alive, what would she think?

When I heard his footsteps, I quickly hid under the sheets. What if he's just wearing ... Oh no! Not too soon, the doorknob turned. Good thing is, I worked on managing my breathing.

The lights were put off then my bed went down a little, indicating another weight. _Relax Bella..._

I can feel his presence under the sheets... he's moving closer...

"Bella?" he asked.

"Hmm?" I moaned, pretending to be half-asleep.

"Why are you tense?"

"Huh?"

I can imagine him smirking as he brushed his nose on my hair, "You're tense. You need to ease up a little."

"I can relax myself..." I said with shaking voice.

He snickered, "You' are..." his nose travelled down to my nose then along my jaw. When I gulped he laughed loudly.

I opened my eyes then release myself from the sheets. He turned on the desk lamp.

"Darn it, Edward!" I shouted.

He was still laughed as he sat up, "What did I do?"

"You—!" I was about to throw my fist when my eyes froze on his body... he was not naked for crying out loud! Instead he was wearing... PJ's.

"In all fairness... you know how to clothe yourself."

He looked down, "Oh... yeah. I don't want to wear my boxers because you might kick me off so..."

I rolled my eyes, "Good."

"Oh!" he said, getting something under the pillow—his phone, "Good thing!" he exclaimed as he opened it, "We have a minute before my birthday's over... so, can we have a picture?"

I laughed. I feel like a celebrity and Edward's my fan, "I don't know."

"Oh c'mon!" he pulled me closer, his arms stayed on my arm as he placed his phone in front of us and started taking our picture. A picture later turned to a photo shoot—we posed crazily in front of it that we didn't realize how late it was already.

The next day, we were almost late for classes. Girls keep on greeting Edward as we walked, even offering gifts to him. I'm not jealous though, because he wasn't giving them 'my' smile.

During Biology, Edward just slept while I scanned his phone for our last night's pictures (I already know our today's lecture by the way.). The album was entitled: 'Birthday with my Bella'. When I'm finished, a new message came. It was from Jacob.

Clumsily, (I didn't open it! Was it my fault if his phone was touch screen?) I accidentally opened the message.

_I'm back, _

_Jake._

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Hope you enjoyed this **** [ this chapter was supposed to be Jacob's coming but... it won't be too mean to leave a cliffy, right? Hehehe ] Don't be angry, please!**

**Thank you very very very very much for the reviews! Thank you, thank you! Thanks for the patience and for understanding! [ both my grammar and for the reason I update just once! ] Don't be shy to share what you want for this story! You're my boss anyway :)**

*** Guys, I don't think I can update next week. My weekend's gonna be our Exam days (Thursday, Friday and Saturday.) And after my test, I will go to Lauren Kate's Passion book tour here! hehe**

**I'll try but I don't know if I can make it. Sorry :(**

** ~Vh13**


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight : Here She Comes

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Eight: Here She Comes<strong>

**BPOV**

Blood drained from the face the moment my fingers accidentally touched the trash bin icon, indicating 'delete' (I swear it was an accident!).

He's back? But why? When? Does it have anything to do about Tanya and Edward's engagement? Had he let go of her? Probably. But ... why too soon? Why now?

There are so many answers to be unlocked. Later.

It seems like a century, over thinking the situation when the bell put me back to being stable. Edward was yawning and stretching after an hour of peaceful slumber.

"That was interesting." He said.

"You're actually listening?"

He flashed his perfect set of pearly whites, "I'm talking about my dream."

"And what was your dream about?" I asked as I stood up, realizing we were the only ones left inside. Edward followed me, taking my hand automatically in his.

"It was always about... you," he confessed in a whisper. I looked up to check his face and to my surprise, he was blushing in deep red.

"That was interesting." I commented blushing myself.

"It was nothing...really... just. Anyway, what kept you busy while I was on dreamland?"

"Oh... Uhmmm..." Uh-Oh. I tried to think of an alibi but we're close on my next class. I squeezed my left hand, reminding me that I still have his phone. _Darn it._

"Your phone," I finally admitted giving it back to him without meeting his eyes.

We stood outside my room in silence. His face showed nothing but... like he's calculating or something, or in deep—very deep thought.

"Have you discovered something?" he asked, "I remembered changing my number and..."

"Chill Edward. I didn't discover anything. Yet. I just checked out our photos."

He rolled his eyes as he sighed—relieved, "Okay." He grinned, "See you at lunch."

He squeezed my hand first then moved away, "See you at lunch!" he shouted again as he put his hands on his lips and blew out a kiss, "I Love you!" he winked.

I rolled my eyes at him in response. When he was totally gone, I turned to face the door, checking through the glass pane, if my teacher was already there... so lucky, he was nowhere to be found as well as _he._

"Are you looking for me?" I nearly jumped when that voice came so close at my ear. That voice...

I slowly spun around to be sure. I shouldn't have, "No not really."

He looked way different now. His hair, was cropped short and spiked up, he seems more confident now than before.

He laughed, "If you say so," without thinking, he threw his arms over my shoulder.

"J-Jake?" I asked but he didn't seem to listen. His eyes were still on the knob—he was just staring at it.

"How would you like to ditch class?"

"Ditch class?"

He laughed, "Don't tell me you've never done that before!" he shouted as he pulled me by the hand and ran me outside.

"Jake!"

There's really something different about Jake. Like how he talk when he's telling me his adventures in Italy and ... just everything about him is different. We landed on La Push beach, our feet being soaked with water by just sitting on the shore. Just like the day I let him go.

He bought cans after cans of beer, by the way.

"So, tell me yours." He said after a moment of silence.

"Huh?" I clarified.

"Anything you did these past few weeks."

"Oh... nothing interesting," I answered.

"Really? So your romance with Eddie boy is nothing interesting?"

"You know about that?" I gasped.

"I know everything."

"Everything?" I repeated.

"Yep," Then he sighed, "And that made me realized that I shouldn't have left."

"Why?"

"You should have been my girlfriend by now." He looked at me with a smirk.

And that made me gulp, "Oh. I'm not so sure about that." I said.

He laughed, "Really... so, how about now?"

"What?"

"Do you still like me?"

"Well..." I started but he asked me something I never dreamed about him saying.

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

"Girl-friend?"

"Yes." He smiled, "My girlfriend."

"But I already have Edward. You and everybody know he's my boyfriend. I don't think that's even legal."

He scoffed, "He won't know... and that's legal. Everybody do it."

I wanted to slap right now. How could he say such thing? He shouldn't blame his mistake at me!

But I was the one who pushed him away. So it was my mistake. But even if it is indeed, it was a wonderful mistake to have Edward.

"Except for me and Edward," I said, "Why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean?"

"This is not you Jake,"

He scoffed, "I'm just saying the truth. Edward did that. Do you really think he's serious about you?"

That was my cue. I slapped him... hard on the face. I stood up and walked away from me.

"Bella! Wait!" He called. He run after me and caught me by the waist. He pulled me tight to him. His head was buried on my shoulders. He was... crying.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Just tell me what had happened Jacob, please."

"I should've realized... I should've known..."

"Shhhh..."

"I should have chosen you."

"Jacob..."

"But I know you're happy now."

"Thanks."

He turned me around to face him, "Seriously, you're happy now?"

"Yes. I am." He smiled. I used my hand in wiping his tears away, "There are loads of girls for you to choose from."

He shrugged, "I should've just realized how lucky I am."

"What happened in Italy?"

He held my hand, "She knew about you. About how close we are. That's why she keeps on stealing me from you. But when I got there, it wasn't what I expected. Once she saw someone else she will have a fling with them and after, she keeps coming back to me. I've been such a masochist for a very long time. When I called it quits, she went mad and flew immediately back to Forks to destroy your life."

"What?"

"She suspected that I'm breaking up from her because of you. So she went back here for the wedding to be ... settled."

"So you mean..."

"Their wedding's gonna be sooner."

"Sooner? But—"

"That's why I wanted you to choose me over him. You will just hurt yourself. Their marriage has been arranged even before they were born. Her father is the closest friend of Carlisle and there's no way to stop it. Carlisle will loose half of the company when it has been broken."

"Edward didn't tell me... he didn't tell how complicated it will be." I whispered. So it is in my hands the future of the people who works at Cullen's? It is on my decision if all the hard works of Carlisle went waste?

"That's because he's selfish."

"He's not selfish! He's just... There's nothing wrong in being selfish! How can you speak to him like that!" I defended using Edward's description of love though it contradicted the bible passage from Corinthians. _Love is never selfish. _

He sighed, "Sorry,"

"You should be."

"But I won't give up on you."

"We neither." I said then conscience washed over me after that, "there are other more beautiful people in this planet! You should just keep searching or just wait for it come. There's no need in rushing love!"

"You're half-right."

I laughed, "Jake!"

He sighed, "You too are different."

"I guess maybe because of love. Love can change us... for the better or for worse. And I chose the better. You should too. She's just not the one for you."

"And he's the one for you?"

I faintly smiled, "I know he is."

He sighed, "But like I said I'll be waiting on the wings."

I sighed and shook my head at him.

**EPOV**

I walked away from the beach at the moment they started laughing with their arms wrapped around each other. Your bestfriend and your girlfriend? A very classic love betrayal. But how could they do this to me? How could she do this to me?

I slammed my Volvo's door and started driving furiously through the small town of Forks without any particular place to go. I just needed to be out here.

Okay. I need to be _home_ though.

**BPOV**

It was already around midnight and still he was not home.

Jasper and Emmett told me he skipped his afternoon classes. A sigh came out from my mouth when I checked my phone for any of his messages. Empty.

_Where the hell is that man?_

I screamed in my head. A thought bothered me: I miss him already and I hate the way he makes me anxious to death. How could he run away like that without saying a thing? How could I know if he is still alive?

"Agggh!" I groaned after another round of five minutes and stomped my way inside the house. In reality, he was really the one who was supposed to be angry. I ran away with Jacob without telling him too... but he doesn't know it, right? _Holy Crow. _He knows. And maybe—possibly, it was the reason he was out there until now. My fault, again. Always my fault... the reason I'm suffering... the reason we both are.

But there's one simple way to break this. To end this.

I know that he had suffered so much from his childhood about his dad, and I don't want to be in the middle of that. They can be reconciled anytime if I'll be gone. He can be the next heir of his father's hard work and his father will be proud of him just like what he always dreamed.

Could I be that selfish? Tear Edward away from his father whom he missed all his life?

Heaven knows how much I love Edward—more than anything in this world combine together and I know he loves me that way too. There's no doubt in that. But is our love worth fighting? Is it worth fighting even if we know we can't fight for it at all?

Blinking headlights signaled his arrival. I wiped those freaking tears away then faced him outside. Jasper and Emmett were carrying Edward on both of arms.

"Bella! We found him!" Emmett shouted as If I'm not already outside.

"What happened?" I asked as I opened the door wide enough for them to enter.

"We found at some club with Jake—he's at the car right now—Edward just started punching him."

"And did Jacob punch him back?" I gasped.

Emmett and Jasper laid Edward carefully on the couch, "Yeah. Slightly. But he already got bruises when we found him."

I sighed for how drastic he looks like right now almost concealing his dreamy looks.

"I'll take from here thank you so much." I hugged Emmett and Jasper before leading them to the door.

"Oh, Bella," Emmett said, "Just be careful."

"Careful?"

He smiled in menace, "He's drunk." He reminded.

"So?" I challenged him if he ever had the guts to say them out.

He laughed, "Kidding. Sorry about Eddie boy." He kissed my forehead, "Bye. See you tomorrow!"

"Not looking forward to it." I laughed.

"Sorry for the inconvenience!" Jasper apologized as he kissed my cheek.

"No thank, you."

Emmett blew out a kiss, "I miss you so much, Bella!" he shouted.

I laughed, "Naw! I miss you too!" I missed him so much! The last time I heard about him and Rosalie is that... they're still the same cat and dog I'm used to.

Jasper just winked at me then dragged Emmett back to the car. I watched as the black car disappeared through the darkness. Now it was time to face him.

I shut the door and sighed at the sight of Edward. W_hat am I going to do with you? _I rolled my eyes and went to the kitchen to fetch him lukewarm water and a small towel. I bent down to his level.

"Care to explain why you drink?" I asked as I wiped his face gently.

"You first, explain why you're with him." he said without opening his eyes.

I closed my eyes. _I'm right_, "I asked the question first."

"Well the answer you want is my question."

I sighed, "Fine. I went out with him. No big deal."

"No big deal? But I saw you two hugging each other!" he said his nostrils flaring.

"So? We do that before."

"It's different now! I'm your boyfriend. And I allowed no one to hug you like that again!"

"Is that all? Is that all why you did this? Is that the reason you nearly killed yourself?"

"Yes." He said firmly.

"That's way immature Edward!"

He did not answer. Should I take it from here? Should I say... But I haven't say how much I love him yet. I haven't told him how much this hurts but there's no time for that. All the time we have left is goodbye.

"I'm so sick of fighting." I lied. I love when we fight... always but this fight is different from our other fights.

"What?" he breathed.

"I'm sick and tired of this all."

He sat up. His face wrinkled due to confusion, "What are you trying to say?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose between my index finger and thumb, "I'm tired."

"Tired of—"

"Stop! We've been through this again and again—"

"But it's just a simple fight!"

"That's the point!" I stood up, "its juts a fight! One stupid fight that almost cost your life!"

He stood up too, "I'm just mad and—and jealous ... I-I won't do that again! I promise Bella! Please!"

"Tell me, how can I assure my life in your hands? How can be so sure that you won't hurt me when—let's just say—when we got married and we had a fight? Or other the next time we'll fight? Do you think I will feel safe after this night?"

His eyes started to fill with tears. _No._

"I swear I won't do it again!" he cried. He cross the gap between us and held me tightly in his arms. His hands and face were buried in my hair.

"Don't... not now... please. I need you." He whispered again and again.

I refused my arms for holding him back, "I just... figured... there's other—there's more life for me without you."

"What?" he asked when he pulled back but his hands remained in my hair.

I will always curse what I was about to say next, "I realized... it was Jacob who I loved all along." I said looking through his agonized eyes. _Forgive me Edward... please._

He looked back to me. I tried my best out of his grasp but he was searching something from my eyes. He started leaning down...

"Don't... you'll just hurt yourself," I said putting my hand on his chest.

He sighed, "I'm sorry for intruding your life. It won't happen again, I promise." Too soon, he let go off me completely.

"And also," he said stopping at the door, "This will be the last time I'll shed tears for you."

And after that, I've never felt so alone... a perfect cue for me to finally break down in tears.

**EPOV**

I can picture out myself like a dead man walking. My feet just lead me where I should go. I'm too tired and I wanted to rest. In peace? Maybe. That will be a very great idea, but I won't. Bella won't like that.

And why is that I'm still thinking of what she wants and what she hates? She never cared for me! She never loved me. But I loved her too much! I've given everything I can without reservation because I know she's the one who can accept me for who I am! She's finally the one who will love me for my imperfections! And I was wrong. Very wrong.

"Bella!" I screamed on top of my lungs. They say by screaming, you can get everything out of your chest... but it didn't change a thing. Not even a tiny sting.

I sank down on my knees and watched as the tears reached down the ground. Stupid tears.

Repeated honks came from behind.

It was my Volvo with an unknown driver inside. _Of course, _I muttered as soon as the windows were rolled down.

"Time to go home, Young Master." Her fake sweet voice said.

I scoffed in disgust and went inside.

"No one drives my Volvo." I said as I slammed the backseat door.

"Really? Not even your own wife-to-be?" she slapped those words in my face as she drive the car smoothly.

My end.

**BPOV**

The next morning, my body was so numbed to go to school so I decided to sleep it for just a day. I cleaned my house which I always do when I want to block some thoughts away. It was time for my room to be cleaned which held the most memory of us.

His things were still there... his duffel bag, his shirts... oh! I didn't take it anymore. I pulled out a shirt from his bag and hugged it tightly around my body as I lie on my bed. Sobbing. His scent was everywhere. Even through the sheets that's why I slept last night on the couch. How can I forget him so quickly if I will be staying here? How can I ... move on if every corner of this house holds a memory of him?

There are no other people in Forks I can stay in except...

Is it the right time to reconcile with him?

Of course it is. I need him. Especially now.

I packed up my things. I don't care whether he'll accept me or not but he had no choice. I'm his daughter.

I locked my door and took a last glance to this house. On my doorway there was a recent newspaper lying flat on the ground. I picked it up and I don't know if I should be surprised or not on the headline:

"Future owners of Cullen Corporation revealed. Edward Cullen and Tanya Denali, the childhood and long time sweethearts finally engaged."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!**

**REALLY AM SORRY!**

**~VH13  
><strong>


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine : Just A Kiss

**This is the longest chapter, yet, with 14 pages on word. Thanks for the reviews**!****

****The last part is pretty much inspired by Just A Kiss By Lady Antebellum****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Nine : Just A Kiss<strong>

**BPOV**

_Knock, knock_

My fist was left hanging up in the air. My heart was racing inside my chest making me sweaty all over again. The cruiser that says POLICE was parked at the driveway. A thing that proves a police resides in here. Another is, I think, no cab driver here on Forks could have been mistaken on the house of the Sherriff.

_Should I? _ I asked myself whether to knock or not. I'd run away from him... and I think that's unforgivable. _But his was worse..._ I argued

I stepped down from the porch and when I heard the door creaked open...

"Bella?" he breathed.

With a gulp I turned around. I can't fight my tears anymore... "Dad," I smiled faintly.

He whispered my name once more before giving me hug that I think some part of me always dreamed.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered.

His house was small but very inviting. He had a very small fireplace and on top of it were pictures of me and my mom. Their wedding portrait was still hanged up.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't know you were coming." He was very busy inside. Picking up whatever it is on the floor then back to the kitchen then clean again.

I snorted, "Its okay. I didn't know either."

When he went back from the kitchen he was holding two glasses of lemonade. He placed it on top of the coffee table and sat at the chair near me.

There was a long silence between us. Enough of this, I need answers.

"What happened before." I demanded. Not asked.

He breathed in first before answering me, "I—"

"Why did you abandon us."

"I had been afraid..."

"You'd been a coward."

"Yes. You're right. I had been a great coward... You see, it was an early marriage and... I had been afraid if I can give you everything you need when you came. So ... I left your mom But it didn't took me long to realize my mistake!"

"You didn't find us?"

"I did! Believe me I did! But your mom... she said to not look for you."

"She did that?"

He nodded, "Yes. When I found you at Phoenix, your mom forbid me to have custody of you. Not even to touch or see you."

"So your saying, it was mom who is to blame?" he became blurred. _Stupid tears._

"Of course not! It was me all along... it was me from the start."

"Yes. It is you."

He sighed, "It was the greatest mistake I did."

"Did you know mom...?" I trailed off.

"Yes... she wrote me a letter." He stood up and got something behind the framed picture of me when I was ten. It was a piece of paper. He went back and handed it to me.

When I unfold it, it revealed the familiar scrawl of my mother's penmanship.

_Charlie,_

_I am so very sorry._

_I realized now... how it hurts for you to be away from Bella. She's a full grown woman now. And she's very beautiful and independent—as she believes—but she still can't handle herself._

_One of these days, I will force her to go back there. _

_My life won't be long; I know that and you know that too, that's why I'm giving her to you, to be taken care of. _

_She's our angel. Our baby. Don't let her be. Promise that, okay?_

_Don't worry, I always believed that you're a good father. _

_Renee._

"I've been looking for you all this time... But you're just reluctant."

"She didn't tell me..." I sobbed hard. I should've forgiven him for my mom to be at peace. It was a very little request of my mom that I took for granted. I let the pride reign in my heart.

He shifted to sit beside me and placed me inside his arms, "Shhh... Don't blame yourself... I understand you..."

"I'm sorry..."

"Shhhh..."

He pulled my head up,."You're just like your mom, you easily broke into tears." He laughed.

I chuckled as he wiped my tears away. Finally, I have my father now.

Many days have passed... and I thought it was that easy to be happy for him. But I was wrong. The more the day I sat silence eating with Charlie; it was his hobby reading the paper with nothing but Edward's engagement's details on the front page, it hurts to see the progress of their engagement. The engagement's party is scheduled tomorrow.

"Is there nothing else they can write but this stupid romance?" he grunted. We were in perfect terms now. Though we can't help the silence to come between us, we're good.

I just shrugged and continued eating. It was my fault he was pissed every morning.

"Hey, you're going to that school, right? The E.C Academy?"

I gulped, "Yeah."

"What was in there like?"

"Hell."

He chuckled, "Didn't you ever feel out of place?"

I shook my head, "Not really. I've got cool set of friends."

"Really? You got yourself friends with the upper class?"

I laughed, "They're not that bad as you think they are, dad."

"Good thing for you, then." He sighed and tossed the paper aside, "So... who are you friends?"

"You're asking me?"

He grew confused, "I think. I just wanted to know what kind of friends you go with."

"Oh... I don't think they have bad records."

"Can I ask for their names...?"

I sighed, "Jasper Whitlock, Emmett and Alice McCartey and Jacob... Black." I don't think if I should include the guy on the headline.

He gasped, "Whitlocks and McCarteys?"

"Yeah... humble kids." I spoke too old.

"Oh... good thing's you're hanging out with Jake. I don't like the Cullen kid, though."

"Yeah," I just said.

I took a small glance at the clock and jumped, "I'm almost late... bye dad!" I lied and kissed his cheek.

"Wait!" he said. My hand froze on the knob.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I'll drop you to school."

I don't have any choice, have I? It was very embarrassing to have Charlie's cruiser dropping me off to school, that's why I let myself be out a block away.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Very, dad. I don't want to bring any chaos to school."

He thought for a while, "O-kay. See you later then."

"Bye, dad." I smiled and watch him go.

I sighed, shaking my head as I walked to the gates. From my side, a familiar black sleek car appeared... driving the same way I'm going... It stopped there at the gate but the passenger didn't go down. It only did when I was on the gates... _face him Bella._

Edward.

We lock eyes for a moment before he strut away, which was relieving anyway until I remembered we shared the same first class together. _Jeez._

Since that night... the seat beside me was always empty. Of course except today. My heart flopped down to my stomach. Why was I such a coward?

It a few breathes before I turned the knob and went inside my Biology class. He was already there... with an empty seat beside him which means the seating arrangement is still permanent.

He looked so different than before but still the person I adore. He looked very intimidating actually with his black shades on and his infamous leather jacket... which reminded me of my first day here. He wore his bronze hair in spikes... _I miss him._

His scent struck me as ever.

We didn't talk till the rest of the hour. I don't want to be the first one to the talking.

It seems like it was my first day here all over again. How my first day should went. Silence between us instead of teasing each other. I should have just ignored him... I shouldn't have agreed to be his slave... because if that was how it happened, I won't be his slave forever.

When the bell finally ended this hell, I stood up.

"Swan," I heard him said. Am I dreaming?

"Yes?" I asked.

"I left some things in your home. Would you mind bringing them tonight?"

I blinked, "Oh yeah... No I mean, sure why not." I said. There was nothing else to say so I headed out.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Jake?"

With a sigh, he sat down beside me. "Not even thanks?" he asked as he placed the bouquet in front of me.

"Thanks."I said sarcastically.

Jacob had been giving me bouquets of flower each day. He just can't give up. I'm tired on being nice to him that's why I dumped him straight to the face. I guess I really should search Jacob a lover. That reminds me...

"Alice." I called. Okay, Alice and Jasper finally pronounced themselves as couple. And as far as I could tell, Jasper's improving. He's really scared of Alice.

"Alice." I called again. She didn't seem to hear me because they are busy flirting with each other. My friends found their own happy ever after. Even Emmett and except Jacob though it was not obvious on Emmett's face right now that he finally got Rosalie. Rosalie was back in London. I guess he just misses her.

But I know the _real _reason of his moping.

He still can't believe what happened between me and Edward.

"Mary Alice Brandon McCartey?"

She jumped back, knowing I was now angry.

"Gee, Bella. You don't have to pronounce my entire name." She straightened out her clothes and walk away behind the group. I followed her.

"What is our conversation about?" she chimed.

With a sigh, I gestured my eyes on Jacob's direction.

"Oh. I get it."

"Don't you know anyone who is lovesick about Jacob?"

She thought for a while, "There are so many other girls... but they're not just deserving of him."

I sighed, "This is hard for me, you know."

She sighed too, "I know what you're doing Bella. Why don't you just give him a chance?"

"Al..."

She sighed once more, "Fine. Forget I ask. But..." she took my hands, "Is there really no chance at all?"

"What do you mean?"

"Another chance for you and Eddie,"

I shook my head, "That was what supposed to happen when I didn't go here."

"Bella, this is the first time ever for him to be in love like this. And he got it bad for you."

"Can't he and Tanya be like the rest of you? Like you and Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie." I pushed. Sometimes she's just too stubborn to see my point.

"No." She answered.

"You never can tell."

"I can."

"Let's... just go back to Jacob's situation first."

She rolled her eyes dramatically, "Fine. Oh! Oh! Why don't we set him on a blind date?

"That's great but... I'm sure he won't attend."

"You're right." She shifted her weight on her left foot, "I know someone though..."

"Who?"

"Excited much?" she snapped, "I remember her now. Back when we were little, she was pretty crazy over him... but he never reciprocated the feeling because..." she moved closer to me, "She's weird."

"Weird? So what? It's like years ago... maybe she'd changed now."

"Probably. But I don't know." She shrugged.

"Was she pretty?"

"Perhaps,"

I groaned, "Where is she?"

She smiled, "Back at La Push."

By the looks of it, it sounded like a plan.

After class, Alice did everything she can to hide and steal me away from Jacob. And by how we sneak to the mountains of La Push and in the forest to look for the Clearwater's residence, we look like sleuthing.

"Are you really sure this is the place?" I asked. I was the one holding the flashlight to light up Alice's path.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"How sure?"

"A hund—" I stared at her, "Fine, fifty percent."

I sighed sharply.

"No, no! I'm a hundred and one percent sure this time! There! There it is!" Before I could confirm it, she dashed towards a white and gold house.

"Al!" I shouted. When I reached her, I grabbed her aggressive shoulders before it reached the doorbell.

"What?"

"Are you really sure about this?"

"Do you want this to end or not?"

I did not answer. Her hand pressed the doorbell once and just after a few seconds she started ringing it multiple times.

"Alice!"

She laughed, "Relax! I loved doorbells! I never experienced ringing one!" she pushed again.

"Al..."

"Don't be such a killjoy Bella! Her parents are out a lot."

I rolled my eyes at her. There's no way to stop Alice when she got excited.

When the door opened it revealed a girl with pigtails. She was really pretty and her natural tan skin suits her the best.

"Hey!" Alice used her charms at her.

"Hello. What canI do for you?"

Alice beamed, "Don't you remember me?"

Her forehead creased, "Its Alice. Alice McCartey?"

"Alice?" excitement burned her when she heard her name. She went out and hugged her, "Ali!"

"Yeah, it's me."

"And who's she?" she asked. She was wearing a powder blue long sleeved shirt under her navy blue sweater. She partnered it with a red plaid mini skirt.

"She's Bella. Charlie Swan's daughter," Alice informed her.

"Hey." She beamed, "Come inside."

Inside, was great. Really great actually and it was surprising to see that she was all alone this big house. She let us sit on the white couch, "What would you like?"

"Don't bother. We just ate." Alice smiled, "Anyway, you really are grown up."

Blood colored her cheeks, "Yeah. On my sophomore year already," she said, "What brought you two here anyway?"

"Oh... uhmmm..." Alice shot a glance at me.

"Oh, yeah, it is about Jacob." I continued.

"Jacob?" by just the sound of his name her face flushed in deep red.

"Yeah, you see he has a very hard time right now, he uhmmm... he's heartbroken."

"You broke his heart?"

"No no! No! no! It's not like that! It's not me." I don't know if I am the one or, "It's Tanya. Tanya Denali."

"That girl!"

"Yeah,"

She was raging, "I hate that girl so much! How could she do that to him?"

"That's why were here. We need you to comfort him."

"But...!"

"You would do it for him, right?"Alice acted taking her hand and batting trough her lashes.

"Oh... I don't know. What if he dumped me?"

"Just believe in yourself," I said.

**Jacob POV**

I was all alone at the beach waiting for Bella because she called me up. Why doesn't it affect me at all if she dumped me so many times now?

Finally I saw her running to me.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hey," I said, "You seemed happy, what's going on?" Will she be my girlfriend now?

"Nothing," she smiled again. Is she flirting with me? "So, there's someone I'd liked you to meet." She continued.

"Who?"

"Secret... you'll found out..." she looked at her watch, "Now,"

"Wait—who?" before she answered, she wrapped a cloth tightly over my eyes. A few giggles came from her then silence followed.

_What was this about?_

After a few minutes someone released me from my blinds.

"Bell—" but she was not the one, "Leah?" I gasped. No way!

"Hey..." she smiled sheepishly. She was full grown now except... her attitude. She was still childish. She grew very pretty with long black hair, skinny arms and not bad legs. She wore simpler now.

"What are you doing here?"

She keeps twisting and untwisting her fingers together, "Well, Bella and Alice told me about what happened to you..."

"Oh, that."

"I'm here to comfort you."

"Really?"

She gulped loudly, "Yeah."

"Why?"

"Don't you still get it at all?" she asked.

"Get what?"

She moved closer to me, "That... That I love and I still love you and I will always love you!" she squeaked and pressed her lips on me.

**BPOV**

I was laughing so hard when I finally accomplished my mission. Alice was the first one to go because she has a date with Jasper, so I was all alone through the trees. Well, that's a good sign. She's a very aggressive girl and I don't think she will give up on him now that she knows Tanya's out of his life.

Oh! That thought brought back that I have to give back Edward's clothes!

I ran as fast as I can to Charlie's house.

"Hey dad!" I greeted him and went upstairs.

"Bells!" he called but I was already in my room. I grabbed Edward's duffel bag on the floor before rushing to change on my jeans then went down.

"Bye Dad!"

"Bella." He said in a serious tone.

I closed my eyes, "Yes?"

"Where are you heading?"

"Oh... just dropping this off to the owner."

"Owner?"

"Yeah. Alice left her clothes when she had a slumber party back at the apartment."

"Oh." He frowned, "When are you going back?"

"I won't be long. But don't wait for me." I smiled, "Bye dad!" I said once more then headed out.

Standing face to face on Edward's room had given me shudders.

After two knocks, he opened it. And he was very formal... with his boxers.

"Oh Sorry!" I used his duffel bag to hide my face, "Here are you things!"

He took it, "Okay! Bye!"

I walked away from him rushing my pace.

"Wait." He called.

I closed my eyes and turned around, "Yes?"

"You look pale. Come and eat."

"No I'm not—!" I shouted but he was already in, leaving the door open and it means he was not accepting "no".

With a sigh I went inside. It was really messy.

He was already in his jeans by then. And his jeans hung very low on his waist and his chest improved... more sculpted now than before like he'd done serious work out sessions.

"Food's up there."

"I'm not hungry."

"You look thin. Are you eating?" he asked with concern in his velvet voice.

"Yeah... Of course,"

"Good." He said. And after that, we remained silent just standing there facing each other.

"Uhhmmm can I...?" I trailed off but a voice came from the speakers.

"Young Master, Ms. Tanya Denali is her and she's rushing up right now towards your room."

Both of our eyes went large.

"I'll just take the other way—!" but it was already too late. Tanya was pounding at the door.

"Come on! Hide!" he pulled me towards his dressing room closing the glasses through the remote and put off the lights.

"She will find us here!" I hissed.

"She didn't know this place!" he hissed back. He turned off the lights so it was very dark. His arm was still around me as he sat us back against the racks of his clothes.

"How long is she there?"

I felt him shrug, "I don't know ... she do everything there."

"Why are you hiding from her anyway? I should be the one who's hiding."

"I'm doing this for her to leave early."

"Oh." I said then sighed. Sadness coursed through me as his arm never left my shoulder instead he cling tighter pressing half of my body on his bare chest.

"Could you at least open the lights?" I whispered then regretted. I can't look at him secretly when there is light and I don't think I can handle to know that he looks at me too.

"She'll see it outside." He whispered back. It made me shiver on how close his lips were to my ear.

"Don't you have dim light?"

Before he could respond the door from outside opened. The light outside gave us a small amount of illumination in here that I can somewhat see what's happening.

He's right. It took so long for her to leave.

She keeps calling for him, "Edward? Edward? Edward!"

After calling Edward for a hundred of times, she gave up and there was a booming music from Edward's second floor.

I sighed.

"Sorry," he said.

"Sure,"

"Do you mind...? Staying here?" he asked quietly. I looked up to see his face. It was ... pained.

"Sure, I don't want to be killed or anything." I joked.

The side of his mouth turned up, "Stay with me, then."

I nodded, "Okay."

He used his left hand to place my head on his chest. I noticed the same familiar band on his fourth finger. Our ring. I forgot mine on my dresser. I should have surrendered it back to him.

If this will be the last time I'll be this close to me, I wanna cherish every moment. I fought back the tears from coming.

Gradually, unconsciousness sucked me deeply.

When I opened my eyes, we were still where we supposed to be, in the dark room.

I looked up and saw him sleeping too.

I almost forgot how handsome he is... so I used my finger to trace the feature of his face. When it's time for his lips, it parted under my touch.

I shouldn't have looked up.

His pleading eyes locked with my agonized ones. His hand touched mine and placed it on his heart.

"Let me feel the pain... Remind me I'm alive." He whispered leaning his forehead on mine so close that I can almost taste his breath on my mouth. Very slowly he pressed his lips softly down on mine. My tears started to burst.

I don't know if I wanted to stop this... It was hurting the both of us and we both love how it hurts.

But I just have to end this again.

I pulled his face back, "I need to go..."

"Don't." He whispered desperately.

"I should..."

"My wedding is in two days..." he informed me.

_Two days? _"Best wishes," I tried to stand up but he held me tighter. He captured my face between his hands, pressing our foreheads again. Our damp eyes closed.

"Run away with me." He whispered one thing that I want the both of us to do. Run far; far away where nobody knows about us... start another life. Hide from all other people. But... there will always be a 'but'.

"Edward..."

"I know you love me. I can feel it. You lied to me."

"I did it because I have to."

"But you promise me you won't let me go!"

I looked at him, "I don't want to be selfish."

"And I don't want to suffer. I suffered so hard on a fixed marriage and I don't want my kid to suffer the same way. I don't want to be like my dad."

I stared at him, "Edward..."

He bit his lip and pushed me, "Your decision's made then? Fine. Come tomorrow at my Engagement party." He said firmly. Then the glasses shifted. It was for my exit.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered before running away from him. Inside the elevator, I clamped my hands on my mouth and sobbed. How many times do I have to cry? How many times do I have to say sorry?

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Thanks for reading.**

**Sadly there are two chapters left (I think) ... :(**

**Thank you so much!**

**~VH13**


	31. Chapte Thirty : Advices

**Uploaded two chaps!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30: Advices<strong>

**BPOV**

Charlie noticed my lack of appetite this morning. Who would have an appetite if they know their... _okay, _the one they _love _get to marry another girl?

But ...

She's not just any other girl.

And he's not just any other boy.

"It's for eating... not staring nor playing." I heard Charlie say, breaking my "concentration".

"Oh," I said pushing the bowl of cereals away. I should have been back in the bed by now but apparently I forgot that classes were called off due to the engagement party, and everyone is required to attend. I'm still not sure about attending though.

"Is ... there any problem?" he frowned.

I stared up at him, "Problem ... No. It's nothing ... just pretty full from last night." My voice faltered. I suck at lying.

His eyebrow automatically arched up. I sighed, "I'll just sleep it off."

I stood up, making heavy footsteps upstairs. It's like he was saying something but I was too preoccupied to listen to him.

I threw myself on the bed, covered my face with pillows followed by the comforter. Tears came reluctant ... maybe they were already drained from last night.

From under the pillow, my hand felt something cold and hard ... a ring. My ring. The small stupid thing is the reason behind my melodramatic mode last night.

I pulled it out and actually wore it. And again, I cried, remembering that day... the day I made stupid promises but then broke it. _Stupid! Coward! _I shouted to myself and bit the pillow hard enough to let out my silenced shouts. Just then, Charlie pulled them away.

_Great._

He just saw me, with cheeks freshly streaked with tears. Biting a pillow.

"Sure, you're alright." He sighed then sat by my side.

"Go away," I muttered and buried myself with pillows. He just pulled them down.

"You can't make me," he said.

"What will make you then?" I wailed childishly.

"Tell me your problem."

"You won't understand!"

"Sure I don't. If you don't tell me,"

"I can't... I don't know where I'll start."

"Then start from the beginning."

I groaned and sat up; I guess I should let my chest be free from my burdens, "Don't laugh at me." I warned.

He looked at me with tight lips.

I sighed, "Here's the thing... I let this guy go and ... I'm hurt and I don't know what I'll do now."

"That's stupid."

"Thanks." I smiled. Honestly, I don't need more nice words because I know how stupid I did.

He smiled too, "Can I know who that guy is?"

I gulped, "Uhhh..."

"Please?"

I closed my eyes, "Edward. Cullen." I waited for him to shout at me or anything as soon as I let those words out but... nothing. I slowly opened my eyes and found him staring straight ahead.

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I?"

"I don't know... I lied... I never mentioned him to you."

He frowned, "I understand. I won't either if I were you."

I hugged my knees, "Am I wrong or right?"

"Both,"

"Both?" I repeated.

He stared at me, "Yeah. Tell me the situation first,"

"Everything?" I gasped. Does it include the ... engagement part?

"Everything,"

"You'll be mad—!"

"I won't." He vowed, holding my hand.

"Well... you see... I never really expected to be drawn to him like this and the feeling just burst out, from nowhere! It's confusing and frustrating at first... but then it's real. It always felt real. I thought there will never be a complication between us, except for the obvious part that he's "heaven"... out of reach. He was arranged to be married to someone his family wants for him. He promised me and I promised him to never give up. But I just did. That quick. Just like how quick we fell in love." _Whoa... was that me talking?_ Those were alien in my vocabulary before—before I met him.

"Did he ask your hand in marriage?"

I gulped; I intended to skip that part.

"Yeah," I admitted.

He sighed with pursed lips, "I should be mad at you right now, but I promised I won't and I don't think scolding you will be such a good idea."

"So... what's my verdict?"

He smiled faintly, "We don't want to repeat the past,"

"Which past?"

"Both." He said, "If you two got serious right now and immediately jumped in marrying, you could repeat me and you mother's past. But if you don't ... fight... for him, his parent's history will be repeated."

"I don't want him to suffer..."

"I don't want _you_ to suffer,"

"What's the difference?"

"Are you really sure about him?"

"Absolutely...?" I said it certain at first but he was eyeing me that it ended like a question, "Absolutely." I answered, "But it won't make any difference now. Or tomorrow."

"When's their wedding day?"

"Tomorrow,"

"Tomorrow? It's never too late?"

"'Never too late?'" I quoted.

He nodded, "You still have today."

"It's their engagement party."

"So?"

"_So, _I don't want to ruin it."

"You're not gonna ruin it. You're the one who is supposed to be in her place."

I scowled, "Hang on, are you really Charlie Swan, my dad?"

He laughed, "I guess."

"I never thought you'd be this cool."

"Me too," he smiled as he draped his hand on my shoulder.

_Sighs... _can he be right?

Hope so.

I peeled myself off the bed figuring out that I was alone at the house. From outside, someone kept ringing the doorbell. _Must be Alice. _I shrugged then went downstairs. I don't know if I should be disappointed or not but it was nothing close. Not close enough—she was tall and slender with long strawberry blonde hair, bright almost violet eyes and porcelain skin. Her body was hugged tightly by a short sparkly violet dress.

"Hey," she greeted with a smile, "Do you happen to be Isabella Swan?"

"Yeah," I responded, shifting my weight to the other, feeling self-conscious... she's too beautiful in a way that if you were her friend, you'll always want to wear the best. She's a living incarnate of Helen. It's heartbreaking, if you know what I mean.

Her smile grew wider, "It's nice to finally meet you." I was about to ask for her name but she give them anyway, "I'm Tanya Denali. Edward Cullen's fiancée?"

I lost my tongue.

_Great. And in front of her._

"Oh... Sorry, I didn't recognize..."

She laughed but I think it's pretty fake, "That's okay! Nobody ever does! I guess not until tonight."

"Oh. Yeah..." I realized I was still on the door, "Would you like to come in?"

"Sure," she said then stepped in.

"You can sit,"

She smiled, "Thanks." She sat down.

There was a long awkward silence between us. I just stood there calculating whether to change something more proper than a loose holey shirt and pajama pants. She just kept glancing around.

"I've heard pleasant things about you." She said.

"Huh?"

"Yeah. From Alice and Jasper. And include Emmett,"

"Oh..." I thought she heard me from Edward.

"They said you were that great so... I wanna check it out and hang out with you!"

"Hang out... with me?"

She bobbed her head up and down with a smile, "Sure," she turned sad, "They were all too busy with my engagement party later tonight... And I want to be busy as well and thing is... I haven't got any friends yet." She looked up to me with a puppy sad expression.

"That's just natural for all them to be that busy."

She sighed and walked towards me, "But I'm bored... please?" she whined.

I shook, "I've got loads to do-!"

"I won't accept no!" then she pushed me upstairs. She locked the door, "Take a shower! I'll wait here and prepare your clothes!"

What the—? How can I be manipulated by rich people?

After I took a five minute shower, I found her sitting on the bed holding something out... _crap _... she had my ring.

She felt my presence and turned around, "Is this yours?"

"Yeah," good thing she's that far from me because if not, she would probably hear my gulp.

She frowned, "Who gave this to you?"

"My mom," my voice faltered.

"Oh... So does your mom's name start with "'E'?"

"E?"

"Yeah, because it was carved in here," she shrugged.

Carved?

_Christ! _"Oh no... I think it was a hand-me-down from my grandmother... Ellen." I stumbled for a name.

"I see," she said giving it to me. She then, picked up the clothes she thinks look nice one me, "Never thought you've had this much of clothes."

"It was another gift from Alice's."

"So... you were the kind who really fond of gifts?"

"No. Alice just doesn't accept rejection."

She smiled an evil smile, "She doesn't."

It made me gulp again so I went straight to my bathroom to be calmed.

We went to her hotel and I think it was the same venue of the engagement party for tonight. She dress me up with different dresses that I don't have any clue on where I will use them.

We were down on the third dress when I had the courage to ask.

"I want you to be at my party tonight."

"What?" I gasped. I made up my mind not to come!

"Of course and you don't have the right to say 'no'."

I sighed. She was getting on my nerves.

"There. You look gorgeous." She said then spun me around to face the mirror. She looks so beautiful in that short pink bubble dress, curls dangled just fine down her shoulders... and she was wearing a diamond, tiffany style engagement ring.

My dress was simple white embroidered with black flowers on the hem. It was cute and very girly but it was pretty okay. She was also the one who arranged my hair.

"And... I want you to be at my wedding."

My breath caught, "Come again?"

She smiled, "Be at my wedding."

"I think I'm pretty busy that day."

She whined again, "Please? For me for Alice for Jasper for Emmett and for _my_ Edward?"

I gulped, "I don't know..."

"Please! Be my maid-of-honor!" she stomped her feet in a childish manner when she made it to the bed.

_Maid–of-honor? Was she trying to kill me? I'll wait for her in the altar, across Edward, watching her walk gracefully like a beauty queen? I don't think so. That would totally cause a break down._

"Like I said—"she cut me off.

"Don't tell me you still love _him. _Both of them."

"What?"

Her tone change, "Don't fool me. Don't you think I know a thing? You stole what belongs to me so I stole someone from you, _which _belonged to me in the first place."

Oh right. She knows. That's the first place she's here, to get her revenge on me. How stupid am I to forget that?

Her mouth curled up, "I wonder what you're going to do when I kissed him..."

I can feel my face warming.

"Relax. It just happened once. He's drunk and got very... very weak." When she saw me shaking she said, "Don't cry on me now, it won't change anything, right?"

She walked to me, "I'm still gonna be his wife."

"I don't care." I managed to say. This made her angry that she squeezed my cheeks with her hands.

"You don't have the right to say anything right now."

She let go of my face. As much as I wanted to fight back right now, I don't see a sense on doing it. And besides, I don't want to leave her all bruised up on her party.

"I like you. You're really obedient." She went back to the bed to gather her things, "Oh, few hours before our party... and I like to warn you. Don't do anything reckless on my party." she tucked the phone back in her purse then turned to me, "Coming or what?"

The door opened... it was Jacob.

"Bella," He pronounced my name as if he just found me after a long time of searching. How long am I gone? Right. It's already twilight now. And she's right any hour from now...

"Jacob?"

He glared at Tanya, went in inside then dragged me out without any other words.

"Jacob! Stop!" I shouted.

"Stop? You were putting yourself in danger!" he gritted trough his teeth then pressed the up button of the elevator with his fist.

"Ugh!" I groaned. He still hadn't let go of my hand until we are already in the elevator.

"Where are we going?"

"Honestly, what are you thinking?" he snapped instead of answering my question.

"Nothing. She just wanted to hang out."

He sharply sighed, "Don't you get it at all? She's not nice. She's just pretending!"

"I know!" I argued back.

"Are going to attend?" he asked. _how easy for him to forgive me._

I nodded.

"Such a masochist, are we?" he laughed then his phone beeped for message.

I bit my lip when he sighed at the sight of name...

"Leah?" I guessed.

"Don't laugh. This was your idea."

I laughed anyway, "How are things?"

The elevator opened. Jacob walked out and I started to follow him.

He shrugged, "She's getting on my nerves."

I giggled, "You'll grow fond of her."

He sighed, "If you say so."

At the end of that long hallway is his room. He picked out the key then inserted it to the slot. Inside, there was the group that I really belonged to.

There were all there clammed up on the bed... in silence. None of them was talking. That's when I noticed that they—we are all wearing party clothes.

"Jake!" Leah, who looked really cute today run to hug Jacob, "Hey Bella," She smiled down at me.

"Hey," I smiled.

Everyone's head turned towards me like they just noticed me when Leah said my name.

"Hey," I said nodding towards them.

Alice was just the one who gave me a smile—faint smile. She opened out her arms for me and I walked to sit beside her to give her a hug.

"You looked nice, who dressed you?" she asked lifelessly.

"Uhmmm.."

Jacob was the one who spoke for me, "Tanya."

As expected they all gasped. _Thanks so much Jacob._

They all started talking at once and I have to cut them from freaking out.

"Okay, okay, nothing happened. You see, I'm perfectly complete. No harm done."

"Barely," Jacob whispered.

I glared at him.

"So you're really going, huh?" asked Jasper.

I nodded.

"Are you gonna be party crasher?" Emmett spoke.

I shook my head, "She invited me. And Edward invited me too."

"He invited you?"

I shrugged, "Yeah."

"Please ruin it," he whispered.

I smiled a not-so-happy smile, "I'll try."

He buried his face on his hands. Rosalie came over to comfort him.

I thought my decision would just affect me—but seeing my friends like this, it kills me. It was okay for me to suffer but not them. They have nothing to do with this... they shouldn't feel that bad!

"Guys..." I called. They look up to me, "Please..." I pleaded shaking my head.

"We just can't... accept it." Alice said.

"We never know ... maybe he'll love her."

"What are you saying? You will give up just like that?" Emmett shouted.

"That is how it has to be!"

"Not when you have your chance!"

I sighed. They won't understand.

A knock broke our arguments. Leah opened it.

"Excuse me, everyone should be ready—follow me. The party is going to start." A man in all black appeared—seems one of the organizers.

"We're going." Jacob said and turned to us, "Guys."

Everyone gathered arm in arm (Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, and Jacob with Leah). With no one as my partner, I went to the end of our line.

With a deep breath, I braced myself for whatever is gonna happen tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Okay guys, I just have to cut it.**

**And I uploaded it late so that I won't leave you any cliff hangers.**

**Thanks so much! And so very sorry!**

**Sorry. Didn't edit this on the last min.!  
><strong>

**VH13**


	32. Chapter Thirty One : Party

**I think I love Dmitri Belikov ... :" [[ I read VA late... I'm only on frostbite]]**

**This chapter is for the people who want them so bad together. Am I right, Lionnara? Hahaha **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31 : Party<strong>

**EPOV**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let us all welcome, the new addition to the Cullen clan, Ms. Tanya Denali together with her future husband, Mr. Edward Cullen!"

And that was our cue.

Tanya is clutching my arm too tight it hurts, "Ouch!" I gritted.

"I-I'm s-scared..." she stuttered.

I sighed. _Scared? Why all of a sudden? She was the one exposed to millions of audiences since she was born! _ I though irritated.

"What are you scared of?"

"Your ex,"

"W-what?" I gasped. _She came?_

I was staring down at Tanya when the doors opened. Press people from different countries were taking coverage of this event. People misunderstood my gaze at Tanya when they applauded loudly. They were thinking it as something romantic stare, I suppose.

Tanya pulled me towards the long table wherein our family are located. Carlisle is staring at me, watching my every move. But I don't care. I didn't smile and instead I scanned the audience at the sign of Bella.

Interrogations came next and I let Tanya to answer.

"So, why is your engagement party came out late?"

She smiled, "There's no need actually for this party. We were engage _months _before, but Edward here wants to broadcast it to the whole world. We also have lots of things to do and lots of preparation to be made for the big day tomorrow."

Impressed he turned away and another media man asked, "Ms. Denali, we haven't seen you in Forks for years. How did you two, been able to keep your long-distance relationship? Was it hard?"

"It wasn't that hard especially when you know how much you _love_ each other. Regular communication is a must for us."

"My question this time is for Mr. Cullen, was it true that you had an affair with another girl?"

I remembered what Carlisle said last night, _don't mention anything about Bella. It was for your sake and hers._

"No." I answered.

That wasn't a lie. Of course, I never had an affair. I only got one serious _girlfriend_, and her name is Isabella Marie Swan.

"Are you two really sure about this early marriage?"

Tanya was the one who answered, "Of course," she looked at me, and, "I love him."

They were pretty impressed of her lie.

The crowd wasn't just satisfied about that. They requested for a dance. Esme and Carlisle went first, followed by the Denali's. I just let Tanya dragged me. She snaked her arms around my neck as we move stiffly from side to side.

"So, what do you think of my performance?" She cooed.

"You did great."

She let out a giggle, "I know."

I rolled my eyes and continued to look for Bella... and I finally saw her. She was moving with the boys (Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob) with sullen faces but they tried to cheer Bella up. She looked ... angelic in white.

"Smile, Edward. And look at me!"

Hesitantly, I peeled my eyes off Bella.

"You're being difficult, you know that?"

"Don't worry, I'll find a way to get us out of this."

She scoffed and smoothed my collar, "How?"

"If I tell you, I'd have to kill you."

She laughed, "Are you threatening me?"

"No."

She sighed and looked towards Bella's location, "You know, your girlfriend's getting on my nerves."

My fingers gripped her waist, "Don't touch her."

"No worries. I won't. As long as she doesn't do anything stupid tonight or tomorrow,"

"Do you really think I'll continue this marriage?"

"Yes."

"Then you have it wrong."

"You don't know me, Edward. Once I wanted something, I get it."

I smiled, "Well, me too. And I get rid off the things I don't want."

Her lips curled up, "Perfect match!" she squealed, "Don't try me Edward... I have your dad."

"Marry him, then."

Her cheeks burned and gripped my collar, "Don't. Try. Me." She repeated.

I smiled, "Easy. People can see."

It made her angrier and as suspected, she kissed me just like what she always do. Don't worry, I didn't kiss her. My lips are always sealed. And _everybody _knows who I really wanted to kiss.

But at the corner of my eye, Bella was watching us with wide eyes. She excused herself from the group and ran outside. I pushed Tanya away.

We were crowded immediately by reporters. To escape, I acted as if something was wrong with my stomach.

I made everyone think I went to the washroom but I went to the garden to search for her. My heart squeezed at the sight of her—she had her back pressed up on the wall. Her face covered by her hands and hair. She was shaking.

"Bella," I whispered.

She went still for a moment then she slowly took a peek of me from the space between her fingers. Her eyes widened behind them then she started to run away. She wasn't that hard to follow because she struggled on those very deadly shoes. Her ankle snapped and she landed on my arms.

"Ugh! Why are you running away!" I grunted.

She didn't answer me. Her hands were still covering her face. Her left hand caught my attention. She was wearing the ring.

"Are you hurt?" I asked.

She shook her head. I sighed. Her ankle was badly swollen so I carried her to a nearby bench to take a closer look. I knelt in front of her.

"It was pretty bad. Who lend you these shoes anyway?"

"Tanya." She croaked.

I closed my eyes then moved beside her. She used her hair as the curtain between us so I can't see her face—A very perfect way to torture me.

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

"My ankle,"

"You were crying before you broke your ankle." I reminded her. I shrugged my coat off the draped it over her legs in order to pull her leg on my lap.

"I'm not!" she defended.

"Whatever you say," I sighed massaging her delicate ankle gently, "Why did you come?"

"You invited me remember?"

"I did. But I never expected you will."

She shrugged, "I have something to return..."

"Something?"

She nodded then carefully slid off the ring on her fourth finger.

"No!"

"Why not? This is yours."

"I don't want it back!"

She finally lifted her face to me. The face I've missed the past few hours.

Her hands on her sides formed to fists as her face crumpled due to frustration, "Just take it!" she gritted.

"No."

"Hmpphhh!" she shouted her face so red. She did all her best to stomp away from me after placing the ring on the bench but—okay now, I call it luck—she's too slow in walking.

I stood up, "It's my only hope,"

**BPOV**

I stopped. My feet had been very generous in ruining my plan.

"What?"

"It's my only hope." He whispered again.

"H-hope?" I turned to meet him—he was closer than I thought.

He nodded. His eyes starting to fill themselves with tears as his hands took mine and pressed them on to his chest.

He looked straight at me, "Don't do this..."

I beat him at crying. And it sucks.

"We have to..."

"We don't have to,"

"I don't want... to end up like my mom and dad." I whispered, "I don't want to ... to hope of a fairytale— like this. I don't want to end up... broken."

His hold on my hand tightened, "We'll not!"

"You can say that now!"

"That's because I'm sure. I'm of this—I'm sure of us!"

I started to shake my head but his hand held my face between his hands, "It's not too late to run away... Run away with me."

"Ed..."

"Until when will you keep saying no?"

"Let me think!"

He pressed his forehead down on mine, "Please... _do _think about it."

"I have to go," I whispered.

He hesitated at first but after embracing me tightly for a moment he finally let go. I walked limping away.

"Can you walk at all?"

"This is your fault!"

"I'll take you home."

I sighed, "It's rude to leave your own party."

When I reached home, I immediately pressed an ice pack on my ankle. Something between my fingers shone—the ring. I never noticed he slip it back. _Sneaky little Edward,_ I thought just like how his words rang back in my mind.

Do I really have to run away with him?

Of course I want to—but! I'm too young for that! We both are! It's too hard... I'd have to leave my dad, that I just got... losing my peaceful life and be with... him. If I'd stepped in marrying or just eloping with him ... it's a big chaos.

I don't want to be without him. And God knows it!

_God please tell me what to do!_

After shedding out buckets of tears everything went black.

**EPOV**

Sitting alone and getting drunk didn't take away me from the situation. I'm gonna get married tomorrow, and it will be inevitable if she won't change her mind. I refused calls, visitors and anyone to invade my silence. I don't want them to see how sick I am. How lovesick I am.

The door clicked open—"I said no one—!" I thundered but Carlisle's figure stopped me.

"Leave us," he said to Jameson. Jameson obeyed then closed the door as soon as he stepped in.

I ignored him and continued on drinking. At the corner of my eye, I saw him picking up a cue setting the pool table. I scoffed.

He heard me, "What? Don't you think I can play pool?"

"Doubt it,"

Suddenly, I was confused. What is he doing in here? Will he try to brainwash me or be nice to me so that I'll agree on what he wants? _Pathetic._

"If you're going to convince or anything—don't try. It won't make any difference, sorry." I said sarcastically.

He sighed and placed the cue on the table. He studied me for a moment, untied his tie then strode to sit beside me.

"Is that any good?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Impossible," I muttered.

He laughed. The first ever laugh I'd heard from him, "I drank much more than you when I was your age," he said asking a shot from the bartender.

"Yep, you got married at my age too."

He sighed, "Edward, son, I only want what's best for you."

"No you don't. You just want what's best for your reputation and the company." I said even if my heart ached when he called me "son".

"No. I love you, son, that's why—!"

"Stop with the lies! I'm sick of it all!"

He just stared at me, giving me that silent treatment again, "Do you want know what E.C Academy stands for?"

I scoffed, "Esme Cullen. You picked my mom because you know she's dying. You picked her so that you can make you dad proud. You picked the "E.C Academy" title for the school for it stand to your "love's" name. You just say that it's Elizabeth. You just used mom."

He squeezed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Edward Cullen. That's what its stand's for." He opened his eyes then looked straight at me, "I never used your mom. I married because I don't want to lose you. She already had you even before I married her. Esme can't bear me a child."

"I'm right. You used her so you'll have an heir. You don't know how I suffered dad! You weren't there—you're never there!"

He bit his lip, "I just prepared you for the reality. It's not _love_ that matters most. Sometimes, you have to sacrifice." He said, "Don't you see the point? I gave up Esme for you."

"That's what you want me to do?"

"Try to consider, Edward. It's not the end if you let go of Bella—"

"It will be!" I shouted. Can't anyone see how important she is to me? How she fatefully came to my life to save me from this mess?

"Tanya is an amazing girl—not too hard to love."

"I don't care on how amazing she appeals to you." I said, "Carlisle, I need Bella. I love her. And I'm gonna marry her."

He ruffled his hair before he stood up, "I'll see you tomorrow. Better sleep early."

"Dad!" I shouted. But he didn't try to look back. I shouted as loud as I could and threw everything that touched my hand towards the wall.

"Edward!"

It was Esme, running to me crying.

"Leave me alone!"

She didn't obey but inside pried her hands on my sleeves, "Stop. Please."

"I said, go away."

"I can't stand seeing you like this!"

I stared at her, "You can't stand?" I scoffed, "Then try convincing your precious husband to call tomorrow's wedding off!"

"Believe me! I tried. But he just doesn't listen!"

"That's all you'd say? Leave me now." I pulled my arm harshly from her hands that she fell to the ground. Her palms ended up on the shards of broken glass.

"Esme!" I pulled her up from the ground and wrapped a cloth tightly on her palms. Carlisle would kill me.

"I-It's nothing."

"I told you to leave. But you did not listen."

She smiled, "I'm sorry. I was born stubborn." She joked like nothing happened. It was funny actually that I laughed.

"Agreed. You should go away now. I'll prepare myself for another talk with Carlisle."

"What about?"

"Your hand,"

She looked down at her hand, "I told you it's nothing."

"Sure,"

There was a long awkward silence between us.

"You don't have to do what you don't want to do." She said.

I looked at her.

"I know how badly you wanted to run away with Bella."

I still didn't speak. What is she trying to do?

"Go and run away with her?"

How in the—does she knows?

"How did you know?"

She smiled and took my hands, "I'll help you."

I stood up, "Help me?"

She nodded, "I'll assist you till you were out and you go get her! I already packed you things in the Volvo and stashed in some cash to help you."

"B-but!" she pulled me out just like that.

I pulled my hand away, "It won't work!"

"It will! Trust me!"

"Carlisle will see! There are surveillance cameras everywhere! He'll see!"

She continued pulling me until we reached the stairs, "I'd shut it down a while ago. All you have to do is to play it cool."

"Wait a minute, are you trying to help me or—"

"I am. I want you my son to be happy. You'd been hurt a lot."

I went silent after that and let myself be dragged.

She's right. The guards let us out as easy as that. We went to the garage and she pulled a black duffel bag.

"Take this and take Bella away."

Without any questions I nodded.

She held my face between my face, "Do what Carlisle didn't do."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" she sounded confused.

"For hating you,"

"I understand."

Suddenly, she I saw my mom in her. If she's still alive, this was the exact thing she'll do. She will save me from everything and let me follow my heart.

We sneaked till we reached the end of the gates.

I can't help but to hug her, "Thank you," I whispered on her ear.

She squeezed but pushed me away slightly, "Go!" she shouted.

I ran away into the dark night with only one thing in mind.

Bella.

**BPOV**

The sound of the thunder, jolt me out of sleep. Crap. I thought, looking around, I was still at the same place I had slept. The couch. The only difference is, a thick blanket was on me. Clattering in the kitchen woke me up as well. With a sigh I walked towards the kitchen.

"Bella!" there was a rampage at the door, "Bella!" _he _ shouted once again.

"Open this out please!"

Charlie was out the kitchen instantly and pulled his gun out of his belt.

"Stop, dad! It's Edward!"

"Edward who?"

"Cullen!"

"Open this up please! I won't leave until you tell me what your decision is!" Edward continued.

I started shaking, "Dad?"

He thought for a few seconds, "Two minutes."

I ran outside and let the rain tears fall with the rain. We were facing face to face, both breathing heavily. He was really soaked from the rain.

"What are you doing here?"

His lips twitch a few times, "Would you go... with me?"

"Edward..."

"We'll go to a place where no one knows, where everybody doesn't cares."

"I—"

He closed the gap between us and took my hands, "I need you..." he whispered.

I felt Charlie's presence at behind me. He had heard everything to it was up to him if he's ready to give me up. Slowly, I turned to look at him... with pleading eyes.

When I thought I failed him, he gave me the answer. Gave me the answer that will surely change the courses of our lives. That will make both me and Edward stand on the same ground. He proved that sometimes gods do fall down on heaven.

"Thank you," I mouthed.

I turned to Edward and hugged him as tight as I could, "Take me everywhere you want."

He returned the hug, nodded to Charlie, run in the rain hand in hand without knowing where to go.

But I don't care.

As long as I'm with Edward.

As long as we're together, nothing will be wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Okay guys! THIS STORY IS EXTENDED. **

**And I don't know if how many chapter or chapters are left. I don't know. I haven't made my plot. MAYBE ONE OR TWO BUT NOT MORE THAN THREE.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews!THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!  
><strong>

**Sorry for leaving you. **

**VH13**


	33. Chapter Thirty two: Found

**Edited by : AnubisVamps ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32: Found<strong>

The rain snoozed down to drizzle but still the cold air is on its freezing point, walking in it is nothing, by just holding hands with Edward.

Not too far from the dead road of Forks, a car stopped beside us.

My overprotective prince reeled me behind him and we waited for the windows to roll down...

"Need a ride?" a shaky voice offered. Edward pushed his face a little to have a clearer look, dragging me along.

The voice belonged to an old woman. She wore her gray hair piled up on her head in a bun. She also doesn't have many lines on her face.

"Oh sorry—" Edward started but she cut him off.

"Your little girl there is freezing." She smiled at me.

"Oh-!"

"We'd love to." Edward said. I stared at him waiting for an answer but he opened the door and gently pushed me in the backseat of the van. He sat beside me and she started her car.

"Why are you two out this late at night?" she asked suspiciously.

"We... are ... running away from home..." Edward started.

"Seems like it," she answered, "Why?"

"Oh..." Edward's eyeball moved back and forth thinking of a good thing to say. and his eyes stopped at...

"We're newly wed." He announced raising our left hands to show the evidence.

She is pretty convinced, "Why did you ran away?"

"Our parents don't approve." Edward explained, squeezing my hand, looking down at me.

"I understand. Where are you headed?"

"Nowhere,"

"I know a place," she said," And by the way, I'm Ms. Flowers."

Ms. Flowers turned to us with a smile, "Okay, that's it. I'll call it a night for all of us.

"Good night Anthony and Marie Masen."

Our smiles faded as soon as Ms. Flowers shut the cabin's door. Relief was obvious on our faces.

"That was close!" he shouted.

"Ssshhh!" I quickly covered his mouth with my palm, "She might hear you."

We waited for a few heartbeats but no one came rushing to the door. He pulled my hand off his mouth, "Go get some shower. I'll follow." I gasped staring at him, "I mean after you're done!"

I quickly ran upstairs and banged the bathroom door. My heart was racing by his statement... what am I thinking? He just had it wrong!

To erase those silly thoughts from my mind, I took a quick and warm shower. It was when I'm finished that I remember that I didn't bring any clothes with me. _I__'__m__dead._

_Somebody_knocked on the door. With a very thick robe on, I opened it a little—just enough to let a little amount of air in—and checked everything out. It was Edward, with his back at me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Oh... Uhmm... Ms. Flowers sent you these..."

I took the paper bag from him, "Thanks."

He cleared his throat, "Anytime."

I closed the door and check the contents of the bag. When something smooth touched my fingertips... it gave me a very weird feeling.

And my instincts were right. It was a very sexy, and lacy, two piece lingerie.

You see, Ms. Flowers owned a shop. Dress shop that I didn't know sells lingerie. Can't she just give me a nice and comfy shirt? Ugh! Hesitantly I tried it on me, and guess what? I suck in it.

Very much frustrated, I asked Edward if by some chances he brought a shirt with him. I put the robe on again and poked my head at the door.

"Hey," I greeted. He still had his back on the door.

"Are you done?" he asked.

"Uhmmm... no. Are you already cold?"

"No. Just take your time."

"Oh, okay. I—I got a bit of problem."

"What happened? Did you slipped? Did you-!"

"No! No! No! No! No!" I shouted, " I just need a shirt?"

"A shirt? I'll go ask Ms. Flowers—"

"NO! Your shirt!"

"You... want my shirt?" he said and I can see a slight smirk on his lips.

"Please?"

He laughed, "Sure," I muttered thanks as he bent over his camping bag, walked backwards and handed me a black shirt.

"Thanks, again."

"Anytime,"

Okay... I think I am way comfortable now on Edward's really big shirt that reached half of my thigh and the sexy sleeping attire underneath. Now, I'm really sleepy so I need to get some sleep for a very long day ahead.

Finally I'm off the bathroom and it is Edward's turn.

"I'm done." I announced.

"Okay," he said before turning around. The way he examined me from my toe to my face, gave me goose bumps, "You look... beautiful."

My cheeks went very warm. "Yeah"

He laughed, "The other one, looks like better, though."

"What other one?"

He gulped, "Uh, nothing." He kissed my forehead, "Go get some rest now."

With a sigh I dumped my body on the feather soft bed. The water finally rushed. _While__he__'__s__freshening__up,__I__need__my__rest,_I thought, sneaking under the comforter. Until, after a few minutes, the water stopped.

Edward sneaked under the comforter and hugged me. His hug is way better than the comforter, actually.

"Are you still awake?" he whispered.

"Yeah."

"Tell me, what you are thinking." he demanded.

I just shook my head.

"Don't worry much, Esme gave us money."

"She did?" I asked. I turned to him.

He nodded, "Yeah. We'll use it for our needs."

"We won't. We'll work."

"Work?" he repeated and thought for a while, "That's a good idea!"

"Really?"

He laughed, "Of course, I can be a normal person for a while."

I laughed, "You should be."

"I love you." He smiled.

I pinched his cheeks, "Let's take a rest now,"

"NO." He said shaking his head, "Let me hear it first."

"What?"

"That you love me..."

"It's late,"

"It won't take an hour, Bella."

I sighed and whispered what he wanted to hear.

"Happy?"

He smiled, "Thank you."

"For what?" I asked.

"For coming in to my life," he whispered half-asleep.

"Sleep now, my prince."

He pulled me closer to him and drifted finally to sleep.

Something burning woke me up next morning.

My hands searched for Edward to wake him up too, but he's nowhere beside me. I quickly pulled myself out of the bed and went downstairs. The smell seems to be coming from the kitchen...

"Edward?"

What the— Edward was standing by the stove holding a pan with a thing dark as a coal inside.

"You should have said so that you're hungry!" I shouted as I wiped off some greases on his face.

He sighed, "I thought I can."

I sighed as well, "You look at what you did to yourself..." I decided to tease him.

He chuckled, "I'm sorry."

"It's nothing. Say sorry to the hotdog."

He laughed and pulled me closer to him, "I'm useless for a husband."

"You're right... suddenly I'm changing my mind."

He pouted, "It won't happen again. I swear!"

"There won't be an again."

"I just wanted to make our first morning... romantic."

I smiled, "Well, you ruined it."

"I know."

I pressed my forehead down on his, "Its okay. Nothing's more than romantic than this."

He slowly smiled biting his lower lip, and he started moving forward... when someone rapped the door.

I pushed him lightly, "You should get that."

He shook his head, stubbornly.

"Anthony..."

He sighed and pulled me along with him. Ms. Flowers was the one on the other side of the door.

"What's that smell?" she asked.

"Good morning!" Edward smiled sheepishly and led her in.

"Why, Marie, you should know how to cook for your husband!"

"It's not—!"

She faced Edward, "Anyway, I've got your request granted."

_Request?_Says my arched eyebrow.

"Perfect! Thank you so much Ms. Flowers!"

"Ok, ok, Anthony! Start this afternoon. Marie, I've brought something for you."

I was preoccupied on guessing what they are talking about that was the only time I noticed that she was carrying paper bags with her. Edward got them for me. And we bid Ms. Flowers goodbye.

"What was that about?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Surprise..."

"Surprise? You know I hate surprises!"

He laughed, "You'll love this."

I sighed, "If you won't tell me-!"

He looked at the clock, "I've got to meet Ms. Flowers now." He kissed my cheek and ran outside screaming, "I love you!"

_What's wrong with him? _

I opened the paper bag and found dresses fresh from Ms. Flower's dress shop.

* * *

><p>OKay, please tell me what you think! I don' t know if this is good or whatever... Please tell me so I can write the ending ! thanks so much!<p>

( **This is edited by my dear friend AnubisVamps **) Thanks so much to her!

**-VH13**


	34. Chapter Thirty Three: Secret

**Edited by : AnubisVamps**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33: Secret<strong>

**BPOV**

Edward's regular absence is getting on my nerves. We never actually meet each other. He goes off very early in the morning and goes home very late at night. The only difference now, after three days, is that his cooking skills are improving. And I don't even know how. He always left me something for breakfast along with his _precious_ dedications. If he was doing that for the lessening of his absence... well it's working.

I kept worrying of Edward's adjustment in our new situation but I was wrong—I was the one adjusting and he's the one enjoying. Actually, he's working for the both of us. Ms. Flowers told me about it but not exactly Edward's job.

As for me, I was getting fond on wearing dresses Ms. Flowers want me to wear. She was like an older incarnation of Alice—very scary to reject. Everyday, I help Ms. Flowers on her dress shop. And I am getting to know Ms. Flowers more.

"Don't you have any plans on building your own family?" I asked her.

She smiled while scanning the newly arrived dresses, "I'm too old for that."

"Never had a boyfriend?"

She laughed hard, "Of course I did."

"Oh really?"

She laughed hard then sighed, "I have this boyfriend of mine... sort of fiancée. But he has to marry a girl. So I let him go."

"You... let... him go?"

She nodded, "I'm not sure about him then. He was forcing me to marry him but then I thought, if you love someone let him go. If he's really meant for you, he'll come back."

"Where is he now?"

She shrugged, "I don't really know."

"And you still love him."

"What made you say that?"

"Your face. You're still hurt."

She looked at me, "What would you do if you were in my place?"

I gulped. I don't really know what to say to her. I am in her situation right now.

"I don't know."

"Believe me, you know."

"What made you think so?"

She shrugged, "I just think that there's more than there in your love story with your husband, Anthony."

I laughed, "Yeah, right."

"And I also believed that what you two did was very brave."

"Was it right?" I asked.

"What do you think?"

"I don't... know." I answered honestly. Up to this day, I am still on the brink of thinking about the running thing. It's close to a week from that night but the face of my father still lingered in my mind.

"Think about it." She said and left the store.

Now I know. We'd been coward. We ran away from the real world to live in a world where no one knows our real situation. If our story was revised, Tanya is Edward Cullen's wife for everybody's knowledge. Even Ms. Flowers.

I groaned. Here I am again...paranoid; I thought and continued what I was doing before these thoughts invade me.

By night, I decided to wait for Edward.

He opened the door carefully and was surprised to see me on the couch with only the lampshade as the source of light.

"Jesus, Bella! You scared me to death!"

I sighed and stood up, "Care to explain?"

"It's because I didn't think you'd be awake this late—"

"Not that! Why do you always go home late?"

"I was working."

"At this hour?"

He walked towards me and put his hands on my shoulders, "Stop worrying. It's not illegal."

"I just wanted to know what your work is."

He smiled, "Didn't Ms. Flowers told you?"

"Am I gonna ask you If I know?"

He pulled me in a tight embrace, "I'm afraid it might change your feelings for me."

"Have you gone a stripper?"

"NO!" he pushed me gently, "You will know...soon. Tomorrow, I promise."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine!" I gritted giving up.

He laughed hard, "Your patience is all worth it, my love."

"Thanks!" I muttered sarcastically. He barked a laugh and suddenly scoop me up on his arm, "Put me down!" I protested.

"NO. I _missed_you. So let me do this."

My stomach fluttered by that so I just let him take me upstairs. He didn't even change his "work" clothes. We just slept on the bed with his arms wrapped tightly around me.

It was another bright morning the next day. Or so I thought.

This was the moment I'd never thought will happen so fast.

There, by the door of Mrs. Flowers' shop stood the most beautiful and evil creature created,

Tanya.

Smiling at me, "Good Morning, Marie Masen. Long time no see."

**EPOV**

"Ugh!" I exclaimed as I put down the last of the vegetable crates, "That was it Mr. Sy."

"Thank you so much Anthony!" he spoke with his thick Chinese accent. He handed me my daily wage and as I count it, it has excess dollars.

"Mr. Sy!" I called and ran after him, "It has five more dollars than I should receive from you. Thanks again." I place the money at his palm but he shove it back into my pocket.

"No Anthony! That was my tip to you! You are a very hard working guy! I never had someone like you before!"

I laughed, "Thank you, but won't your business be affected?"

"No" he shook his head, "Not at all! It was just a small amount after all." He gave me a warm smile and started walking back to his restaurant.

"Mr. Sy?" I called.

He turned, "Yes?"

"Can I...Uhmm... "borrow" this place for the night?"

"Huh?"

"You know... I'm planning to have a date with my _wife_. And this is a perfect place..."

He grinned, "I see! I see! Of course you can! What time?"

"UHmmm... how about nine?"

"Sure! Sure! Anything for you!"

"Is it okay if I am the one to arrange it?"

"Of course, Anthony."

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed and jumped to hug him, "Thank you so much!" I started running but I remembered something, "Mr. Sy, Can I keep the excess?"

He nodded and shooed me with his hand.

"Thank you so much Mr. Sy!" I laughed and ran away.

I went to the nearest jewellery store and bought Bella something from my own hardship.

"Good-good afternoon, how may I help you?" the blonde lady behind the counter asked me as she tucked a stray lock of her hair behind her ear. I don't know if I saw her bit her bottom lip. Yiykes.

"Oh, I need engagement rings."

"Engagement?" she repeated, "Of course."

"Thanks,"

After of almost a week of working and I think I saved enough to buy her a ring. I'd been Mrs. Flower's delivery guy at day and at night, Mr. Sy's faithful "boy". I do everything at Mr. Sy's restaurant from cleaning, being a waiter to unloading his daily vegetable supplies. He'd been like a dad for me for a while. He patiently taught me how to clean and cook. Tonight, I was planning to hold an intimate moment with Bella and formally ask her hand _again_in marriage. I mean our promise ring was a proof of it but I think she forgot what it really meant.

Tonight I will boast to Bella what kept me busy for a while. I afford to giver her a ring from my own efforts. Not on the efforts she saw me do before.

The lady was back and showed me a bunch of different rings to choose from.

**BPOV**

Ms. Flowers looked at me from across the room, "You know her?"

"Yeah," I responded, "Can I talk to her outside for a moment?"

Ms. Flowers nodded. Tanya smiled at her and went out the door, I followed her.

"Bella," I was surprised that she took my hand, "Give Edward back."

_This was not the Tanya I know. The Tanya that everybody knows._

"Carlisle is on the hospital right now," she said, "He had a heart attack the night you and Edward left. No one knew that he has until that night,"

"How is he now?"

She shrugged, "Not well. He needs Edward."

Tears started to streak down my face, "I—"

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know... he never told me. But..." I looked up her. Edward said something about what will happen tonight...

"Tell me where is he?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Carlisle is sick."

"Sick?"

"Yeah, I know it sounds made up after I bitched you but it's not."

"Sick?" I repeated.

"He had a heart attack. The night he left. Edward didn't know it. That's the other reason why he's rushing about the marriage. Please, Bella. Help him. Bring Edward back to him."

"Is that really true?"

"Why would I lie to you?" she leaned closer staring at my eyes, "Why would I lie about something like this? I know how we are in the start and I'm sorry for that."

"You're saying sorry?

"Yeah... Of course!"

"Will you show me where he is?"

"I don't—"

"Marie!" Ms. Flowers shouted from the shop. She opened the door and poked her head out a little, "Anthony called, he said to meet him later at Mr. Sy's restaurant at nine. P.M sharp."

"T-thanks." I said. And waited to her to be gone.

"Bella," Tanya squeezed my hand, "Take Edward back to where he really belongs. Take him back to his world. You are the only who can do that." She added, "Edward is working, right? Working as what?"

"I have no idea..."

"But we know he's suffering. Do you want him to suffer?"

**EPOV**

Now, everything was all set for me and Bella's dinner. And it's two minutes close to nine... any minute now.

_Ding dong._

I arranged my tie and went to open the door.

"Bella," I smiled as I said her name.

She was wearing a black dress with her hair on her right shoulder, "Hey,"

"Come in," I assisted her at stepping inside.

"Thanks." She muttered when I sat her down on a table for two.

"I'm gonna tell you something," I said eagerly.

"Oh, okay."

"Are you alright?" I asked and touched her forehead. She shook her head, "I'm fine just go on."

"Okay. I'm gonna tell you my work."

"Shoot."

"I am a helper here."

"H-helper?"

"Yes, I help Mr. Sy in everything."

"Oh, That's great. Aren't your job that heavy?"

I laughed and touched her cheek, "Of course not. I'll do everything for you—for us."

She smiled...but it didn't reached her eyes.

"Are you hungry?"

She shook her head.

"I've bought you something."

"S-something?"

"Yeah..." I reached for my pocket but Bella's hand stopped me. When I looked up she was crying.

"Ed..."

I kneeled in front of her, "What's wrong Bella?"

"I'm sorry,"

"F-for what?"

"I'm sorry..." before she could finish her sentence, men in black entered the place.

"Hey! This is closed-!" I shouted but that didn't stop them. They went for me an pinned my arms, "What the-!"

"Don't hurt him!" she cried.

"Bella?" I gasped, "What's the meaning of this?"

She touched my cheeks, "I'm sorry."

"No! No!" I gasped while they drag me out, "No!" I tried my best to escape from they hold but they were just too strong. I punched the black guy but his partner put me off to sleep.

Why Bella? Why? After all we'd been through?

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not so confident with this so tell me what you think. I'll change it if anyone likes :) Thanks so much!<strong>

**Thank you to AnubisVamps for editing! **

**-Vh13**


	35. The End

**The End**

**This is the LAST CHAPTER guys! **

**I am sorry it took this long ... HOPE YOU LIKE IT! (crossfingers!)**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Carlisle's guards removed the sack on my head and made their exit. I took the courage to open my eyes. I was at a different white bright room. And Carlisle was standing there by the window.

"I see you're back." He said before taking a sip of his wine.

"You win. She gave me up."

"Edward... do you really want to do this?"

"You know the answer."

"It didn't change?" he shouted, "She just gave you away like that! Just like that and you still love her!"

"No. I wanted to do the wedding. You were right. She just gave me up."

"What?" he gasped.

I looked down. "I'm in for the wedding whenever you'd like it."

He walked towards me and kneeled in front of me, "Thank you."

"She won't give me up if she loves me." I should have realized this long ago. I was just any other guy for her when I saw her as my world, as everything and as my life.

"Be ready for tomorrow." Carlisle touched my cheek and left the room.

"Yeah." I said to myself and hugged my knees. Nothing is making sense now. Nothing at all. Different sets of emotions washed over me—anger, sadness... I sighed.

What a good ending for my _love_ story.

**BPOV**

Every drop from the pouring rain mixes with my tears as I stood out on the porch of Charlie's home. I don't know where else to go. I don't know if a sorry could make up everything I did to him.

I sat down on the first step and sobbed all I can. Why do we always have to end up like this? Can't heaven and earth collide at all? Can't fairy tales come true? Can't I really be my prince's princess? Am I just gonna be his slave forever?

"Bella?"

I turned around and found Charlie.

"I'm just going to wait for the rain to stop... if you don't want me here, I understand."

He sighed and sat beside me, "Get inside."

I stared at him.

He smiled, "Get inside, you're freezing."

"You're not mad at me?"

He placed his arm around me and pulled me closer to him, "Of course not. Why would I?"

"I don't know."

"If you love someone so much, you will forgive her no matter what she did."

"But he won't."

"Who? Edward?"

I nodded.

"What happened?"

"Carlisle is sick."

"Sick? I didn't know that."

"Nobody knows, Tanya said." I stuttered.

"Will you come in or not?"

I laughed, "Sure you're easy live with, dad."

"Nobody told me that before," he said and picked me up like a baby inside the house.

The next day was their wedding day. Dad told me. And the dress reminded me.

"This box arrived at six, and so is the invitation." Charlie pointed at the unwrapped box at the coffee table.

Curious, I removed the top of it, it was a dress. A white dress. Fancy. It was complete, actually with shoes and accessories.

"Who was it from?" I asked dad.

He just shrugged, "I don't know. It was left out in the porch. But I am sure it was one of them."

"Them?" I repeated.

"Invitation for the wedding?"

I gulped, "Oh... I didn't know I was invited." I said to myself and picked up the stiff and heavy envelope on the floor. I read it.

"You are cordially invited to attend Mr. And Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen's wedding tonight at six P.M"

"We are cordially invited." I announced bitterly.

"Good." Charlie responded, "You sure you're going?"

"Of course,"

"Won't you hurt yourself?"

I shook my head as I prevent the tears from falling, "I'm good. Uhm, Dad, I'll just go upstairs and be ready."

"Bells?" I paused at the first flight of the stairs, "You forgot the dress."

"Oh," I said and ran to get the dress and ran to up to my room avoiding to get caught crying. I locked the door and throw the box at my bed. _Will__I__attend?_

"If I will... I'm just gonna get myself hurt..." I whispered to myself hugging my knees, "I'm just going to imagine myself in her place... walking dawn the aisle...watching as Edward... s-smiless...Oh!" I can't help but to burst in tears. I can get on with this agony for my entire existence...

"Bella! Open the door!" Someone banged the door so loud that there are a few cracks created.

"I'm at the door!" I shouted and ran to the bed to pick up the comforter and used it to wipe the tears, "Who is it?"

"Us!" a girl screeched, "And if you don't open this at the count of three...!" she warned. Now I know. Alice. Without further a do, I opened the door and burst them all in.

"Explain." Alice demanded.

I sat down again, _here__we__go__again_, "I'm destroying his family, when all he wanted was a family."

"That's all?"

"That's all." I answered.

"Bella-!" Alice shouted but she was cut by Jasper, "You're shoutings won't do, babe. Calm down. Let me do the talking."

"Thank you," I mouthed as Jasper sat her down beside me. I pulled her in a hug, "I'm sorry." I whispered at her. Her cheek turned up slightly.

"So what made you decide to give Edward back?"

"I don't know if you guys know... Carlisle is sick."

"Sick? Who says?"

"Tanya," I sighed.

"What?"Emmett gasped, "And you believed her?"

"Of course, nobody would lie in that kind of situation, right?"

"Yeah! Except Tanya!" He shouted, "Bella, you don't know what you're doing!"

"She's not lying." I whispered. _She__can__'__t__possibly__be..._

"You don't know her! She will do everything to get Edward from you!"

"Where's Bella?" Jacob came in the room, gasping for air.

"I'm here Jake," I said.

He sighed a sigh of relief, "Don't go off again like that!"

"I won't be going anywhere—"

"Yes you will go at the wedding you have to stop it." Alice said.

"Edward hates me already and what if Carlisle—"

"He's not sick." Jasper repeated.

"Who said Carlisle is sick?" Jacob asked.

"Who else? Tanya!" Alice shouted standing up from the bed and stand at the edge of my bed like the rest of them.

"You actually believed her?" Jacob scoffed.

"Well—I thought she really changed and-!"

"Get change. Now." Alice said word by word.

"What?"

"You have your wedding to attend." Jasper said.

"What?" I asked again, "He won't forgive me!"

"He will if you tried your best!"

"What if—" I shouted again.

"No what ifs! Go get change now! This is the last time, Bella!" Alice pushed me down the bed and scanned and threw the dress on top of me.

"Can't I get a shower first?" I shouted and they smiled at it. They took it as my confirmation to do this and fight for him for the very last time. It's now or never!

**EPOV**

Now, I'd figured out where I was last night, at a hotel next to the church where I will be married for the... I don't know, next minute?

Fully dressed in a white tux, looking out at the floor to ceiling panes, a small part of me was still hoping and praying for whatever miracle to happen... just a single one. Just this once.

But it died anyway,

"Sir?" one of Carlisle's bodyguards stood by my door, "Call me when you're ready."

"No need, I'm coming." I said grabbing my coat and followed him out.

When we arrived in the church, I was Tanya in white (of course), outside, waiting.

"Wasn't it traditional that the groom waits for the bride?" I asked as I approached her.

I can sense a smile behind the veil, "I can't wait," she said, "So... you're fine with this, right?" she hooked her arm under mine.

"Nope." I said and pulled my arm free but she held it tighter.

"I'll be your wife. Soon. So you should be nice on me."

"Yeah, I guess your right. But, I'm not. Yet. Not now."

She laughed, "You're always playing hard to get. You should learn something from your ex-girlfriend though."

"What?"

"Let go. She gave you up just like that you know. Just gave away like that. Without confronting you or anything,"

"How did you know that?"

She shrugged, "I don't know... maybe because we bumped that day she gave you up."

"Gave me up?"

"She said she can't stand your situation. I don't know what she's talking 'bout, maybe the name changing thing—and the hiding! She didn't know how long you two would be on hiding. I-I was being generous and I actually accepted the fact that you two loved each other. But then when she gave you up, I know how depress you would be so I'm here... with you. I'm ready to give everything up for you... I'm willing to wait..."

"I'll think about that." I muttered coldly at her. Actually that is something to think over... I don't know whoever is lying but... I don't know!

The wedding organizer called our attention. She told me to go in first and Tanya should wait for a few moments to walk down the aisle.

She grabbed my arm, "Wait."

"What?"

"Wait for me on the altar," she smiled.

I rolled my eyes.

"Edward!" someone called, I turned around and found Emmett carrying Rosalie, Jasper carrying Alice, and Jacob... was being carried by Leah running towards me. But when Jacob saw Tanya, and I guess realized how awkward they looked like, he put himself on his feet and just tagged Leah along.

"You've got to hear us!" Alice gasped.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You have to—You have to!" Alice kept on gasping.

"Oh shut up!" Emmett pushed her.

"Mr. Cullen, It's starting. You have to be in there right now. As in right now."

I turned to them, "I'm sorry, I'll talk to you later guys."

I pushed the west wing door of the church. Carlisle is my best man.

"It's good to see you." He said.

"Yeah,"

"Smile, look at the crowd, pretend all you can until this is all over. Just like that."

"I-" but my phone rang, I excused myself. It was a message from Alice.

_Darn it Edward!_

_I've been trying to tell you something really really really REALLY important!_

_Bella will be here!_

_Please hear her side out!_

I ignored her message. The wedding march started.

My phone rang again.

"Turn it off," Carlisle said.

I sighed.

It rang the second. Then third. Then fourth.

"I've got to take this," I said to Carlisle, "What do you want?" I shouted.

"Whatever Tanya said, it's not true!" Alice shrieked, "Please... it's not true... Ed, let yourself be happy for once! Please!" then she hang up.

I searched for them in the pews. They were at the back with tears on their faces. Except Jacob. He just stared at me.

Should I take the chance? Should I take a leap?

I turned to Carlisle. He saw immediately what's in my eyes.

"You're backing out?"

"I can't be like you. I don't want to be you. I don't want to live again in a life planned by others. Dad, you told you that you love me, right? If you really do, you'd understand. Don't worry, I won't let the company—"

He touched my shoulder and took a deep breathe, "I've heard enough. . . I'm wrong about you. . . You were strong and brave. Unlike me. I isolated myself from you, for you to be focused on just business, but love just interferes all the time."

"Does this mean...?" I trailed off.

He sighed, "I can afford to lose half of the company and start again on scratch, but I can't afford to lose my son completely." He smiled then nodded.

"D-dad," I gasped. And hugged him tightly, "Thank you."

I turned around and stared at my friends. They stared back at me and I smiled.

They really are my true friends... they got my message.

I ran up the altar, "Excuse me?" I tapped the microphone, "I have an important announcement,"

The marched stopped exactly at Tanya. She was now in the Church at the back of the line, wearing her infamous scowl.

"First of all, I want to thank everyone for attending. You attended the wrong wedding. So, if you'll just excuse me, I'll find my real bride. Thank you once more and sorry for the inconvenience."

I met my friends at the back, "What are we waiting for?" I asked.

They laughed and congratulated me.

Alice cut in, "We have to hurry now! Come on!" She dragged me out of the church. I think I heard Tanya screaming my name but ... who cares? Not me... when I'm just waiting for my own wedding. Now I'm excited.

**BPOV**

I stretched out my clothes as I ran towards the doors of the church. It was closed. Could it be that it was now starting and I was too late?

_Stupid traffic! _

I cursed through my head. _What__now?_

My phone beeped.

"Hey it's Al. The wedding was postponed for five minutes. We've been searching for Edward." It's clear that they are; they are different versions of Edward name on the background.

"Oh.. okay, I'll search for him too,"

"Call us when you find him."

"'kay. Bye." I hung up and started looking for Edward. _Where__in__this__place__is__he?_I looked around and thought of a possible place can be his hiding place.

Something came in my head... what are Edward's kinds of places? _Bars,__his__mother,__arcade,__cliff__—_

"Wait a minute! Right! Cliff! He loves cliffs!" I ran to the nearest or farthest edge I could find.

It just took me a minute to find him. I don't know how it took me that short... maybe because my heart can find him. He was standing like a statue in a white tux at the edge of the cliff. His hand on his pocket.. The orange light from the twilight made a dramatic effect on his posture.

"Ed..." I chocked but I didn't know what else to say.

His face turned a little to me but he didn't say anything.

_No__choice,__Bella.__You__have__to__speak__first,_"Edward..."

"You know, I don't have time for this so start talking." He said with pure annoyance in his voice.

"Okay! Okay! Fine! Uhmm... you don't know how hard this is!"

"Thirty Seconds."

"Thirty? Okay okay! UHmm..."

"Twenty Nine..."

"Don't count please!"

"Twenty Eight..."

"Okay, okay. I'd been a coward. I'd been very weak, stupid—whatever you want to call me—"

"Twenty Seven..."

"All I'm here is for... a second chance... to prove myself to you... to tell you ... the truth ... to tell you how much I love you ... to tell you how much.. How much I won't take the next few days, minutes without you," Sniffs, "How much... I regretted the day—yesterday. I just—want to let you know. That I love you. I love you so much Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. And I will do anything and everything just to be yours again." I filled my cheeks with air hoping that would help the tears and my chest to burst.

"Don't you think that was too late?"

I wiped the escaped tear, "Yeah." I said weakly.

He scoffed, "You'd do anything? Everything?"

I nodded though he won't see because he had his back on me.

He laughed, "Okay, I have one tiny condition."

"Huh?"

"You want me to _forgive_you, right?"

"Yeah..." At least forgiveness...

"Be my slave."

I cried louder but I bit my lip. _Does__this__mean__I__'__m__too__late?_"For how long?" I rode his joke, my head bent down on the stones.

"Forever." He whispered.

I was taken aback, "Fore-?" I gasped and lifted up my head. I didn't continue whatever I wanted to say when he turned around to me with a ring on his on his palm and a smirk on his face.

"Ed...?" I asked but he just walked towards me. He went so close that I have to lean just to his face.

"I command you not to say anything before I asked you something." I nodded and he knelt slowly down before me. He looked up to me his green eyes sparkling with slight tears, "Miss Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you and do anything and everything just to be with you on every single day of our forever. Will you accept to take my heart in you hands, and take care of it? Will you accept me as your slave?"

"I thought I'm gonna be—"

"Answer the question."

I bit my lip, "Are you gonna take care of me?"

He smiled, "Depends." He laughed, "You don't have to ask."

"You don't have to ask me too,"

He didn't get it at first, but when he did, he pulled me earnestly in his arms, lifted me off the ground and spun me around.

He stopped and pressed his forehead on mine, "Thank you."

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry, I-I didn't—"

"Shut up." He chuckled, "I'm tired of hearing it. One is enough."

I laughed, "Keep your promise." I said.

"Yes ma'am," He smiled.

I closed my eyes and locked my hands tighter on his nape.

"I love you Edward." I whispered.

"That's all I wanted to hear." He whispered back and pressed his lips on mine as he set me on my feet. It didn't last long, _thanks_ to my friends that interrupted.

"Oh! Save it for the honeymoon! You've got your wedding to attend!" Alice shouted.

"Wedding?" I asked Edward.

He laced his fingers through mine, "Our wedding."

"What about Tanya?" I asked Alice.

She kept her hands behind her... but the end of the rope dangled behind her legs. Uh-oh.

"NO you didn't!"

"What?" she acted innocently, "Stop this! We'll talk about this later." She smiled.

Edward tugged me but I stayed in place. He looked at me, "You can't back out. You already said yes."

"I know... but what about my dad?"

"Forgot he attended? He's sitting on the pews. Heard everything Edward said," Rosalie said snuggling closer to Emmett.

"Did he approve?"

"I think saw him nod," Edward shrugged.

"Edward..." I warned.

He sighed, "Fine. I'll ask him first. Can we go now?" he smirked, "I can't wait to call you Mrs. Cullen."

I giggled and let myself be dragged by him.

I took in a few breathes.

Clutched my dad's arm.

Getting teared...

"Bella, would you please relax? Are you really sure you wanted to do this? I mean, we could postpone it if you're not ready."Dad hissed.

"I'm f-fine." I hissed back, "Just nervous. That's all."

He sighed, "Are you really sure of him?"

I looked up to him, "No questions dad. I've never been sure about anything in my life before."

He sighed and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, "Well, I'm just checking. I don't want you to make wrong decisions, you know."

I smiled, "Thank you dad."

"You've been a daughter to me—like a real daughter only for matter of weeks you know."

"I will always be your daughter, dad. Forever."

He sighed, "Of course."

"I love you dad,"

His cheek turned up, "I love you more."

I laughed, hugged him and whispered thanks.

He set me down on my feet, "Let's not start on the crying part, okay?"

I nodded, "Agreed."

The majestic doors of the church started opening, and little by little I can see the excited face of my prince. One last clutch and I started walking. Now without hesitations, without doubts... just trust. Trusts that in his arms I will always be loved and he will give me love more than I'd ever imagined. The love that will complete me. The love I'd never believed in before.

It's all in front of me now.

He took me away from my father with the smile that never left his face. This is the start of forever. The start of my ever after. The start of my never ending slavery of his heart.

It will, at the moment I say,

"I do."

* * *

><p>OhMyGod ... That was it ... How was it? (please like it! ^_^)<p>

Uhm... I'm not really a hundred percent confident about this! But... I did this for you guys, who waited patiently until now...

THANK YOU! Thank you to you, who are reading this right now.

Thank you for the people who reviewed, for the ones who listed this as their fave story and alerts! Thank you for listing me as your fave author!

Thank you for the people I made friends with , AnubisVamp and Ryrylove09!

Thank you for the people I exchanged messages with! Haha!

Thank you Thank you! for the nice words you say!

hahaha I think I'll never stop being grateful for your _love_. haha!

Okay! This had been **Vampireheiress13** , signing off for a while.

'Be back on March. I think.

Happy Holidays Everyone! God bless!

(You can add me on facebook(on my profile) or follow me on twitter: angelsandvamps)


End file.
